Aidons l'Hydre à vider son brouillard
by Spring Epava
Summary: Au départ, ils étaient dix. Dix, dont Eren et ses deux amis d'enfance, à partir vers l'est. Toujours vers l'est, à travers nuits et brouillards. Mais en ces terres mystérieuses, vivent des Titans déviants au combien dangereux... Présence de Lemon dont Yaoi. Attention, fic violente, bien noire, mais surtout poétique !
1. L'eau et les rêves

**Préambule**

_**Ici commence ma première fic sur SNK, il s'agit d'un récit (poétique) que je rêve de faire depuis un petit bout de temps et qui est loin d'être quelque chose de facile. Mais cependant, en prenant le temps, vous fondant dans le rythme et l'écriture, je suis persuadé que la magie peut opérer. C'est ce que j'espère, comme Armin dans l'histoire, que vous soyez transportés.**_

_**Je publierai avec le plus de régularité possible, en rappelant que c'est un UA (légèrement, au niveau background) et que la fic passera sans doute en M bientôt.  
**_

_**Chaque chapitre contient de la poésie libre ainsi que de vrais poèmes en italiques et centrés.**_

_**Et au passage, j'indique comme d'habitude les noms de musiques à écouter par moments...**_

_**Je n'attend que vous maintenant,**_

_**Allez, laissez-vous donc porter...**_

* * *

**AIDONS L'HYDRE A VIDER SON BROUILLARD **

* * *

_1 : L'EAU ET LES REVES_

- ...Et ?

- Et c'est tout, je ne vois pas ce que je peux rajouter pour te convaincre, la femme se mets à rire nerveusement.

- Et j'enverrais une expédition entière là-dessus ? Demande Erwin, perplexe.

- ...Oh, vous n'avez pas idée à quelle point cette découverte pourrait changer le cours des choses... Pas idée !

- Mais justement, prendre également des jeunes recrues comme Eren, Mikasa, ou le jeune Armin me semble dénué de sens...

- Mais Eren doit venir. Et il ne viendra qu'avec ses deux meilleurs amis, la femme laissa un sourire mystérieux envahir son visage. C'est impératif. C'est même la condition sinequanon...

- ... Je te fais confiance...

- J'espère bien, et tu as bien raison. Dans peu de temps, nous découvrirons sans doute quel est l'avenir que les Titans et les humains partageront sur la Terre...

* * *

_Ecouter Mihaly Vig - Harang_

Eren retire le bouchon de sa gourde et laisse l'eau couler.

L'aurore est silencieuse. Elle écoule les farandoles de la nuit dans une dernière vague bleutée pour les fondre dans les peupliers du chemin. Emporte sans doute avec elle les derniers mythes des étoiles. Porte les cœurs à l'ascèse. Charge l'air de l'humide affluant en grappes et en tourments les herbes hautes. Elle passe les frontières en s'y collant et fait glisser les graviers entre eux – toujours en silence.

Les gaz célestes se mélangent à ceux des rivières, des lacs dorés et des forêts dans les courants réguliers.

Atrophié en minuscules perles écarlates, les rares gouttes que la rosée a expédiée sur les tiges se fondent avec celle de la bruine matinale – il ferait froid et venteux aujourd'hui – dans un premier mouvement de fonte puis à l'union parfaite de deux corps autrefois trop éloignés.

L'eau s'attache et respire sur chaque parcelle de feuille, à son autonomie s'ajoute celle des insectes diurnes qui commencent leurs mouvements soûls au travers des branches.

Tout juste sortie de sa source claire, l'eau cristal se déverse joyeusement sur les lèvres gercées d'un jeune garçon et déborde sur son menton blanc avec une facilité déconcertante.

A quelques mètres, le regard embué d'Armin qui cherche un contact depuis longtemps avec l'autre garçon.

- Eren…

Il répète plusieurs fois son nom, sans succès, avant de faire demi-tour et de lui aussi sortir une gourde de son sac. A ses côtés, Jean dépose son attirail de voyage un instant et profite du soleil sur son visage en plissant les yeux.

La journée sera belle cependant. Aucun nuages à l'horizon.

- Prenez de quoi tenir pendant plusieurs jours ! On aura peut-être pas autant d'eau potable là-bas !

- Déjà que cette eau est limite en bordure de la ville…

Un autre homme plus loin, posé royalement sur son cheval gris, ses petits yeux noirs rivés sur la gourde qu'Eren porte à la bouche, vient de parler lascivement.

- Tu as quelque chose à dire sur l'eau que les paysans puisent ici, Lévi ? S'impatiente Jean.

Pour toute réponse, le brun lui renvois un grondement rauque et baisse la tête pour passer sa main sur la crinière sombre de son cheval avec ennui.

La gorge remplie par la fraicheur de la source, Eren essuies son visage lentement, sentant approcher les frêles mains d'Armin venir cueillir des gouttes d'eau en perdition juste à côté de lui.

- Jean a raison, il faut prendre un maximum d'eau maintenant… Dit le jeune blond timidement.

Eren porte son regard sur son ami, observant son anxiété.

- Armin, tout va bien ?

L'autre secoue la tête lentement, baissant les yeux et marmonnant :

- Oui, ça va pour l'instant…

Puis il tire tout peureux sur petit tissu qui dépasse de sa manche.

Eren, observant l'étoffe s'effriter en petits bouts jaunis sous les doigts de son ami, se mets à voir une sorte d'étrange cascade de ouate se déverser sur la terre boueuse.

- Tu l'as emporté...

Armin, surpris, se rapproche un peu, le regard ailleurs, puis finis par fermer les yeux, mine déconfite :

- Oui, je ne pouvais pas le laisser… Désolé…

Et le pauvre garçon tremblait doucement, serrant plus fort le bout de tissu.

Eren, sentant quelque chose se refroidir en lui, vint poser sa main sur les épaules d'Armin, parlant calmement :

- Eh ! Ce n'est pas grave si tu l'as pris. Je comprends Armin…

La gourde du blond flotte au grès des faibles ondes de la source.

Il verse quelques larmes qu'il sèche aussitôt d'un revers de manche, faisant tout pour que personne autour d'eux ne s'aperçoive qu'il pleure.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de prendre ton… doudou…

Armin sent la rage monter en lui. Pourquoi ce nom précisément l'émeut, le révulse, et le réchauffe, tout cela en même temps ? Il se retient, là, en ce moment même. Le visage d'Eren, si calme et attentionné, les yeux sombres portés sur les siens. Il voudrait le faire taire, arrêter de pleurer, se donner mille gifles, mais il n'arrive pas à faire taire ses sanglots.

- Merde ! gémit-il.

Eren, imaginant que certains membre du bataillon les observent prend Armin dans ses bras et frappe légèrement son dos pour éviter tout malentendu.

- Dur de quitter les murs aussi vite ? Demande Berthold au loin.

Eren et Armin ne répondent rien.

Dans un coin, Mikasa regarde les deux garçons.

* * *

Armin pleure.. Il pleure souvent.

Mais il n'a pas besoin de pleurer pour si peu.

Personne ne se moquera de lui s'il sort sa peluche pour se rassurer.

Personne.

Ou alors il faudra que Mikasa de soit plus là.

Mais elle veille sur lui, infiniment.

Du jour à la nuit.

Elle tourne son regard vers Eren qui la rassure elle aussi, un petit sourire confiant aux lèvres. Son frère adoptif a quelque chose d'inné pour calmer les gens. Mais l'ironie, l'étrange ironie, c'est que lui-même est très impulsif, et parfois impossible à apaiser. Sanguin au plus profond de son âme et de sa chair, d'un troublant réconfort avec son entourage.

Puis, faisans le tour de la vallée qu'ils s'apprêtent à traverser, Mikasa se rapproche en pas silencieux de ses deux comparses.

Entourant les courtes pierres basaltiques d'un autre âge, les figuiers montent en guirlandes de grands drapés de couleurs variées et de langages que seuls les fleurs ou les sages peuvent encore comprendre.

Les couches fusiformes des végétaux s'entrecroisent et les ombres furtives de ce début de matinée (est-il six heures, sept heures du matin, Eren n'en sait rien) peuvent presque se fondre pour laisser une colossale masse épineuse laisser sa sombre emprunte aux roches encaissantes.

Par delà les touffes épaisses, brunies par le soleil levant, le sol s'écarte en larges pans de falaises et des buttes. Et de buttes en petits monts ou en versants, les chaleureuses taches de couleur se trempent dans un ruisseau chargé de senteur d'hiver. Les faibles rayons font miroiter les gouttes de brumes qui émanent et surplombent les eaux claires.

Oui, les sons, les odeurs, les senteurs à leurs côtés gauches rejoignent l'autre rive d'un matin de départ. Lentement, les feuilles rêches portent avec elle des relents amers d'un automne trop rapide et trop vite oublié.

Oui, le calme, les pins au loin, le bois aux grandes marges de pensées sauvages, tout cela c'est l'hiver et c'est le froid qui parcourt les cœurs.

Mikasa n'a plus qu'à contempler par delà la tête mordorée d'Armin, pour voir au loin les montagnes d'un autre pays affleurer.

- Armin, tu devrais être heureux... Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau. Dit-elle doucement.

* * *

Armin, comme piqué par la véracité de son amie, a lâché les épaules d'Eren et regarde avec tristesse les alentours, passe rapidement son regard sur les arbres et les feuilles en lévitation dans ce paysage fantomatique.

Oui, il en pleurerait même. Il en pleurerait de ce paysage grandiose. Lui qui rêve de parcourir le monde et surtout…

Son regard s'arrête enfin sur quelque chose qui a capté tout en lui, depuis son regard, jusqu'à tout son corps ; chacun de ses cheveux ou de ses poils et tourné vers le petit trajet impassible que l'eau effectue non loin.

Les voiles de toutes tailles et de toute vitesse se jouent des réminiscences du soleil tout juste né, et semblent emporter monde béant d'une seule pièce avec eux.

Si seulement Armin pouvait se changer en feuille, se laisser porter par le courant, lui aussi.

Il le sait.

Il l'a lu.

Au-delà de ce petit ruisseau, il y a une montagne, en cherchant bien loin il l'a trouverait (il paraît qu'elles sont toutes blanches à leur sommet).

Et de la montagne, en redescendant, de l'amont donc, il parcourrait des kilomètres entre les sables et les argiles pour trouver des pentes plus douces, et puis l'eau deviendra moins profonde, il y aura d'autres embranchements sans doute, un petit lac pourquoi pas, et un jour, par accident, par mégarde, par pur effet des circonstances, une ouverture, la brèche se fera et les eaux descendront plus bas encore, et traverseront les territoires des Titans, divagueront encore plus loin qu'il ne peut l'imaginer et il l'espère, un beau soir sans nuages, le mèneront à l'aval suprême : à une mer.

Que dire d'autre ? Une mer ? Sinon, LA mer ? Une, plusieurs, ou quelques mers qui n'en forment qu'une en symbiose vivante ? Que dire sinon que ce petit pan d'eau devenant toute une terreur d'eau de ténèbres, c'était son rêve, son rêve le plus fou.

S'il le fallait, toute sa vie, il continuerait de chercher la mer. Inlassablement.

Dans les livres, parmi toutes les illustrations possibles, il a tenté de puiser plus que le nécessaire. Il a tenté d'imaginer, de voir, de sentir encore les courants en lui, autour de lui, de nouveau en lui.

Depuis les surfaces claires ou les poissons règnent jusqu'aux abysses.

C'est ce qu'il a lu.

Et puis il ira au delà de tous les manuels comme de tous les romans.

Il n'y a pas d'autre expérience que la sienne. Ça c'était sûr. Sûr et certain, qu'il faudrait à tout prix un jour chercher et se baigner dans sa mer.

C'était ça : explorer, chercher, encore attendre avec l'impatience et le plaisir de parcourir le monde en quête de son ultime but.

* * *

- Armin, tu vas mieux ? Demanda Eren.

- Je ne peux pas aller mieux… Dit finalement le blond, essuyant au mieux ses tempes et ses joues rougies.

Autour d'eux, les divers membres de l'escadrille s'étaient désintéressés de leur sort et passaient tour à tour remplir leurs gourdes d'eau (sauf Lévi, et Annie toujours en retrait).

Berthold, chargé de plus ou moins commander le petit groupe d'exploration, lança un petit appel général, coupant son petit discours par d'incessants passages à vide où il parcourait ses cheveux sombres de sa main tremblante :

- Jean, Lévi, Annie, Mikasa… Berthold, Connie, Sasha… Armin, Eren et... Nous sommes dix en me comptant et nous voilà partis pour au moins une semaine. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous séparer ! Nous sommes dix et nous resterons dix, c'est tout ce que je veux. Vous avez entendu tout à l'heure ? …Je n'ai pas besoin de vous répéter ce que nous allons faire aux terres de l'est. Cependant, je voudrais juste vous rappeler quelque chose… Je ne peux pas… vraiment savoir… tout comme vous si nous serons à même de battre des Titans… Malgré l'entraînement, mêmes les plus petits sont à craindre… Nos…

- Écrase un peu, tu veux bien ? On sait très bien ce qu'on a à faire, non ? Demanda Annie, soudain alerte de ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Connie et Sasha qui discutaient alors dans un coin, lui jetèrent des regards plein de reproches.

- On n'a pas besoin de tes remarques Annie, laisse-le continuer ! Intervint Jean.

- Je suis d'accord avec Annie. Partons maintenant. Dit Lévi, faisant avancer son cheval.

Lévi part seul devant, empoignant avec tranquillité la bride de son cheval.

C'est vrai.

Après tout, il faut partir au plus vite.

Les titans sont plus nombreux autour des murs que dans les terres lointaines.

Et tant qu'il fait encore froid et que le soleil n'est pas trop haut, les Titans se font très rares.

Eux et leurs corps bouillants...

Lévi les écraserait, tout simplement...

Le petit groupe, après un moment d'hésitation, finit par le suivre, chacun à son rythme.

Armin, Connie, Mikasa, Eren et Sasha qui n'avaient pas droit à des chevaux pour des questions de hiérarchies et par manque de montures disponibles avancèrent lentement derrière les puissantes bêtes (quelles belles robes d'ailleurs...)

* * *

Eren marchait près de ses deux amis d'enfance, tenant fermement une de ses épées dans sa main.

Le temps avancerait.

Oui, il avancerait et il grandirait, deviendrait plus fort.

En attendant, il doit se contenter de suivre les chevaux.

Qu'importe.

Puisque tout autour de lui, il voit tout un monde nouveau à contempler.

A droite, Mikasa souris légèrement – ce qui est très rare – et semble prendre en note dans son esprit peu éveillé tous les détails possibles. De l'autre côté, Armin est toujours absorbé par le courant du ruisseau non loin, mais par moment, il prend le temps de le regarder, lui souriant légèrement.

Armin ne tient plus son doudou.

Son regard, Eren, voudrait voir ce regard plus souvent encore. Il a quelque chose de terriblement beau. Oui, Armin semble absorbé, dans le présent comme dans toutes les autres temporalités que le paysage offre.

Les eaux en éveil, les eaux, lourdes, les eaux des tourbillons du matin ont emporté son attention.

Après tout.

C'est justement Armin, passionné de lecture qui a fait lire à Eren, une fois, un étrange livre, qui parmi tous les autres que le blond avait pu consulté, l'avait transcendé, troublé et profondément changé. Après en avoir lu quelques pages, il ne parlait plus que de cela, sans arrêt.

Il en parlait comme d'une révélation, profondément intime, d'une sorte d'explosion.

Il avait dit "_Eren, Eren, regarde, c'est le meilleur livre que j'ai pu lire jusqu'à ce jour. Il t'explique comment atteindre une sorte de transe… Rien qu'en laissant aller tes émotions et tes songes…"_

Eren, jusqu'alors, n'avait fait que brièvement s'intéresser au livre. (Armin a parfois des lectures étranges, expliquait-il à son père au sujet de son ami)

Mais peut-être que maintenant, avec le recul, il pourrait y repenser, il pourrait même trouver l'idée plus qu'intrigante.

Oui, il s'y intéresse grandement même, de plus en plus.

D'autant plus que les voilà maintenant dans un décor à la fois magnifique et mystérieux.

Lui, eux, qui ne sont jamais sortis ou presque des grandes murailles Maria… Depuis 5 ans en tout cas ils n'ont plus mis les pieds en dehors des remparts.

Mais ils n'allaient pas seulement traverser Maria. Ils continueraient et sortiraient sans doute des anciens murs.

Regardant le soleil qui allait enfin percer les premiers nuages et se relever pleinement, Eren soupira longuement, frissonnant sous le petit air frigorifiant et les étranges pensées qui lui venaient.

Quel était ce poème sur la couverture du livre ?

Ou du moins… quel mots y apparaissaient.

_Hydre_, sans doute ?

Et de l'eau, il y était question de l'eau.

L'eau était apparu a ses yeux, comme un petit mirage.

Oui, de l'eau et des hydres…

Et beaucoup de rêve.

Armin revoyait les images de son livre défiler et il s'en gorge à nouveau.

Tout ce que le cœur pouvait bien envisager ou désirer pourrait se résumer à la puissance évocatrice des larmes d'une eau. Depuis ses lames froides jusqu'à son cœur mouvant et chaud.

_L'eau volcanique, l'eau des glaciers._

_Le fond de l'air est rouge, sans doute._

_Mais le fond de l'eau, lui, est bien bleu._

_Il est bleu et il abrite un mystère qu'il devra percer, ou du moins approcher._

_Sinon nous sommes perdus._

* * *

_FIN DU PREMIER CHAPITRE_


	2. Quitter la Terre

_Suite de l'aventure, en espérant que je n'ai par perdu trop de personnes pour l'instant ^^_

_Bonne journée et à très vite !_

* * *

**AIDONS L'HYDRE A VIDER SON BROUILLARD**

* * *

_2 : QUITTER LA TERRE  
_

Le visage contracté par la fatigue, Lévi regarde par intermittence le jeune Eren plus bas qui a vite compris qu'il était observé.

Qu'est-ce que cet homme étrange lui veut ?

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il le surprend ainsi, à le regarder avec insistance. Du moins ses yeux ont l'air insistant. Mais dans sa manière de toujours revenir à lui, Lévi a aussi une sorte de lassitude unique, à faire pâlir le fils du médecin. Et plus Eren cherche à rentrer dans le jeu de Lévi, plus ce dernier se désintéresse et regarde finalement droit devant lui ou bien son image dans les flaques d'eau, en soupirant.

Tout près, les clapotis de la rivière forment une constante nouveauté et ravive pour un instant un petit plaisir dans le cœur d'Eren.

Il recule, rejoignant Armin et Mikasa qui étaient restés un peu en retrait. Il lance un dernier regard à Lévi qui semble perturbé par son repli. Une dernière joute mentale et les deux brisent tout contact.

Mikasa vient de recouvrir sa fine bouche d'une grande écharpe sang.

Eren lui a donné il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Sept ans.

_Écouter : Garden 11 hours, with Cathedral Choir_

Certaines images sont des moments que le cœur revit à chaque instant s'il le veut, tant elles n'ont perdues de leur force.

Des images inertes, d'une beauté immatérielles lui reviennent.

- Il fait froid ce matin, tu n'es pas assez couvert Armin...

La remarque de Mikasa fait sortir son ami des doux songes aquatiques. Il relève sa tête et sourit tout légèrement :

- Je n'ai pas voulu m'encombrer avec trop de vêtements… Et puis, je n'ai pas froid tu sais.

- Ou c'est moi qui suis frileuse…

Connie arrive derrière eux et pose son coude sur l'épaule d'Eren, comme si de rien n'était :

- Non, il fait vraiment froid aujourd'hui, et cela ne va pas s'améliorer.

- Dégage de là,toi ! Dit Eren en repoussant l'autre soldat avec son propre bras.

- Ah… ça va toi ! J'essaie de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Il n'y a rien à détendre ! Je suis très détendu ! Rouspète Eren.

- Oh, je vois ça… sourit l'autre.

Connie finit par taper légèrement sur l'épaule de son coéquipier et part plus en avant, faisant un clin d'œil au petit trio.

- Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu trouves un moyen pour te brouiller avec les autres ? Demande doucement Misaka.

Elle sait très bien qu'Eren ne répondra pas, que ce n'est ni la première, ni la dernière fois qu'elle lui pose cette question.

- …

- Autant se faire des alliés pendant le voyage. On a passé plusieurs années à s'entraîner et pourtant je n'ai presque jamais parlé avec eux. Remarque Armin.

- C'est vrai que nous sommes trop restés entre nous, ajoute Misaka.

- A quoi ça sert d'être avec les autres ? Lance Eren. Hein ? Si c'est pour discuter et perdre du temps, je ne vois pas où est l'intérêt !

- Eren…

Armin regarde son ami avec une peur grandissante, à mesure qu'il le voit cracher ses mots au sol détrempé.

- Et quand bien même… Je préfère rester avec vous deux ! Avec ce qui se passe en ce moment, plus on connaît de personnes, plus on a de chances de les voir mourir… Je ne veux pas pleurer comme un imbécile la mort d'autres personnes...

Misaka lance un regard noir à son ami, mais reste cependant silencieuse, continuant d'avancer à un rythme lent mais soutenu.

- Si tu le vois comme ça… murmure Armin.

- Tant que nous sommes trois les trois ensembles, rien d'autre ne m'importe.

* * *

Les paroles d'Eren ont éveillé la curiosité de Sasha un peu plus loin, qui mange déjà ses premières vivres avec angoisse mêlée de plaisir coupable :

- Dites, vous pensez qu'on passera par des villages avant les terres de l'est ?

- Pourquoi ça ? Demande Misaka.

- Je me demandais juste si on pourrait prendre de quoi manger et se ravitailler en gaz pendant le voyage.

- Eh ! Sasha ! Nôtre chef a déjà évoqué tout ça ce matin ! Tu as déjà oublié ? S'énerve Jean qui a arrêté son cheval.

- Mais il n'a pas précisé si…

- Toi… Toujours en train de bouffer, la tête dans nuages ! Continue l'autre.

- Vous arrêtez vos disputes derrière ? Ou je vous cloue à tous vos sales gueules !

Les cinq soldats stoppent net toute activité et regardent avec appréhension Lévi qui a tourné sa tête vers eux.

Mais c'est surtout Eren que le soldat regarde.

Ses yeux sont des fossés d'une grande profondeur ; en sortent des lames aiguisées et des fils de fer coupants comme des rasoirs. Dans le même temps, une curieuse sensation vient se mêler à celles qui terrifient Eren : quelque chose de doux émerge également des abimes brunes de ces yeux là, quelque chose d'ancien, mais surtout, de captivant.

Eren se rend compte de ses divagations et secoue brièvement sa tête pour chasser ses visions. Il soupire amèrement et regarde le sol où des rocailles plus grandes apparaissent progressivement – un mont granitique est tout proche.

- Pourquoi ce gars me regarde comme ça… ? S'énerve Eren, sentant le sang monter à ses tempes.

Armin, qui avait plus ou moins perçu les échanges entre les deux hommes était fébrile :

- Lévi ? Demande-t-il.

- Ce mec est tellement bizarre ! Peste Eren.

Connie est revenu à leur hauteur, il sourit légèrement :

- Eh ! Lévi est comme ça avec tout le monde, ne t'en fais pas. Il n'est pas normal ce type de toute façon…

- Tu le connais si bien que ça ? Demanda Mikasa.

- Pas vraiment...

- … Qui le connait en fait ? C'est plutôt ça la question… Dit Eren, agacé.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de porter autant d'intérêt à ce gars. Croyez-moi ! Il est juste très fort, c'est tout ce que je peux dire.

Connie poursuit maintenant ses pas silencieusement aux côtés de Mikasa, lui lançant des petits sourires de temps à autre.

* * *

Pourquoi elle porte son écharpe de cette façon ?

On dirait qu'elle veut cacher sa bouche.

Ses deux croissants roses qui se rejoignent si parfaitement... Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle les cache ainsi ? La bouche de certaines femmes peut être si sensuelle.

Heureusement, heureusement Mikasa a toujours ses yeux d'une grande beauté, elle ne les cachera jamais. Ils sont si beaux, Connie voudrait les voir d'encore plus près. Si beaux oui, à rêver, à s'y perdre.

- Mikasa… ?

Elle tourne sa tête vers lui.

Soudain, Connie se braque et n'arrive plus à prononcer le moindre mot ; gorge percée. Le trouble gagne ses membres et il finit par éviter la jeune fille du regard en baissant la tête.

- Depuis combien de temps vous vous connaissez avec Eren et Armin ?

Mikasa apprécie l'intérêt que Connie lui donne, elle s'étire légèrement et ajuste son écharpe sur ses lèvres (elles sont fragiles, surtout en hiver) :

- Cela doit faire très longtemps… Il y a plus de sept ans. Je ne sais plus très bien.

- Ah… Vous êtes amis d'enfance... Connie semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Eren et Armin qui écoutent la conversation ne disent pas un mot, profitant simplement du petit vent sur leurs visages.

- Nous sommes comme frères et sœurs, ajoute doucement Mikasa.

A ces mots, Eren et Armin se regardent un moment, avant de se tourner vers Mikasa, comme pour lui demander mentalement quelque chose.

La jeune fille continuant de marcher hausse les épaules et d'un air confiant leur sourit.

C'est comme cela que nous sommes pour elle ? Frères et Sœurs ?

Eren n'en était pas vraiment sûr. Finalement, avait-il déjà même réfléchi avec des mots précis les relations qu'il mène avec ses deux comparses ? Seulement des amis d'enfance ? Qu'est-ce que les mots frère et sœur pouvaient ajouter ?

Et si ce la n'ajoutait que souffrance ?

Alors qu'il regardait un petit mont se dessiner tout proche, en couleurs cendres et en grandes taches orangées, ses mains se crispent et il revoit encore l'image spectrale de sa mère, entourée par les débris de bois.

* * *

L'infante écrasée, au creux des ruines de toute une génération. Le visage nu, le sien aussi, leurs yeux se fixant tour à tour, puis en faisant plus qu'un.

Mère et fils.

Quand Eren traverse à nouveau les champs aujourd'hui, qu'il peut même toucher avec son pieds des brindilles sur le passage, il revoit encore les tronçons de bois de son enfance resurgir en larges paquets bien ordonnés. La réserve aux sous-sols de sa maison, ces après-midi à récupérer du bois avec Misaka et les longues pentes qui fallait monter ou descendre – les branches à ramasser sans arrêt – et enfin les moments où ils toquaient fièrement à la porte pour rapporter leurs butins.

Chaque nervure, chaque petit bourgeon pourrait lui rappeler sa mère. Les images se nourrissent d'une sève sans fin dans son esprit, elles s'abreuvent de sa peine et de ses moments d'extase, comme si ses souvenirs n'étaient qu'images charcutées par le temps, et qu'il n'en resterait qu'une infinité de tableaux trop petits pour s'y glisser tout à fait.

Le temps avance et les mémoires changent, se font plus sereines, et à la fois plus lointaines;

Bien heureusement, les temps des bois découpés, broyés, déchiquetés par les mâchoires impitoyables des Titans ont régressé dans ses pensées. Elles sont toujours là (et les yeux, les yeux de sa mère surtout), mais n'apparaissent qu'en brume hétérogène, facilement épuisable. Le souvenir s'efface progressivement, bien heureusement.

Ainsi les échardes comme les troncs rutilants et doux au toucher, leurs odeurs comme leur matière même, toutes ces écorchures réveillent une matière ancienne en Eren – son enfance dans les bras de sa mère.

En regardant plus loin, plus loin encore que les monts à l'horizon, il y a des forêts – peut-être s'y rendront-t-ils – et ces forêts sont peut-être une nouvelle source de souvenirs ou même une image présente de sa mère.

Les gens le disent impulsif ?

Haha, ils n'ont pas du voir ni entendre le bois crier…

* * *

- J'imagine que nos rations de gaz sont prévues pour la semaine…

- Inutile de me demander, je n'en ai aucune idée. Ces nouveaux modèles d'équipement ne me font guère plaisir en fait. Répond Jean à Berthold.

- Je pensais que tu étais le plus doué pour ce genre de choses...

- Moi ? Non ! Je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi ils voulaient que l'on change d'ailleurs. Même les harnais sont un peu différents. Espérons qu'ils fonctionnent correctement.

A côté d'eux, Lévi fredonne légèrement depuis plusieurs minutes.

- Oui, espérons-le… Finis par dire Berthold.

Lévi rapproche son cheval de celui de Berthold et fait comprendre à Jean de se retirer d'un regard menaçant.

Les deux chevaux avancent tous deux au même rythme, hésitant tout de même à certains passages où de larges marres d'eau trouble viennent à couvrir le sol.

- Tu penses qu'ils sont prêts ? Demande Lévi.

- Tu veux parler des nouveaux de cette année ?

- …

- Oui, peut-être pas tous, mais au moins nous avons de très bons éléments, doués en plusieurs disciplines. Leurs talents sont variés.

- Si tu le dis…

- Quelque chose te pose problème avec eux ?

- Il me semble simplement que certains n'ont pas la carrure ni le mental pour se battre ici… Puis il dirige son regard une nouvelle fois vers le trio derrière eux.

- Si tu veux parler de ces trois là, je peux t'assurer que Mikasa compense bien les deux autres…

Le soleil éclaire maintenant avec plus de générosité les soldats, faisant plisser leurs petits yeux aux cernes marquées.

- S'ils ne savent pas se battre, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ont été choisis.

- Ils se battront, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai vu Eren au combat, il peut être impitoyable. Armin est quant à lui un excellent stratège, il est le meilleur pour établir les plans. A trois, ils forment un très bon groupe, dit Berthold en souriant.

- C'est lui qui a fini premier à toutes épreuves de réflexion alors ?

- Oui, le jury était assez impressionné.

- Eren a un talent quelconque ? Demande alors Lévi, la gorge sèche.

- … Je ne pourrais pas te dire cela, je ne les ai pas vu assez pour l'instant. Laisse-leur donc une chance.

Berthold sourit un petit instant.

- Cette année, nos recrues ont au moins l'avantage de plutôt bien s'entendre entre elles. Nous ne devrions pas avoir de problèmes de disputes.

- Mais les gens changent quand le danger vient… Dit doucement Annie sur un côté.

La jeune femme à la fine chevelure blonde les regarde avec un désintérêt confondant.

- Quand ils verront les Titans de près, s'ils ne s'enfuient pas, ils seront certainement tétanisés.

- Reste en dehors de notre conversation, tu veux bien ? Berthold lança un regard noir à Annie, avant d'accélérer le mouvement.

Lévi suit le mouvement et cris :

- Bougez-vous derrière ! Il faut avoir passé Maria avant midi !

* * *

Quelques soldats répondent en cœur à l'ordre et redoublent leurs pas.

Le petit trio s'abandonne à la douce chaleur qui vient enfin caresser leurs fronts.

- Ce gars est un vrai _Narcisse_, depuis tout à l'heure, il ne fait que se regarder dans les flaques d'eau… Commente Eren.

- _Narcisse_ ? Répète Armin, comme piqué à vif.

- De qui tu parles ? Demande Misaka.

- De Lévi bien sûr ! Vous n'avez pas vu ?

- Tu sembles faire très attention à chacun de ses gestes… commente Connie.

- En même temps… Ce gars me cherche.

- _Narcisse_…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Armin ? Demanda Misaka au blond à côté d'elle.

- Ce nom me dit quelque chose. Pourquoi tu l'as utilisé Eren ?

Eren se retourne vers son ami d'enfance et balbutie :

- Je… Je ne sais pas, je crois que je l'ai lu dans un de tes livres…

Armin tente maintenant de percer un souvenir en lui, ce nom lui dit bien quelque chose, il l'a forcément lui aussi lu quelque part. Était-ce dans ce même livre, ce livre qui l'a tant marqué ?

Eren n'en a pas lu beaucoup après tout, ça ne peut-être que celui-là.

Eren n'est pas un grand lecteur, il n'a pas la patience d'un grand lecteur.

Cependant, il a une sensibilité exacerbée par moment, ce qui le rend très réceptif à ce que les textes peuvent lui raconter, Armin l'a bien remarqué.

Eren est bien un ami formidable… Il lui a sauvé la peau plus d'une fois, et ce qu'il préfère sans doute chez lui, c'est son assurance…

Ou ces moments où ses yeux brillent clair sous l'émerveillement.

* * *

- De quoi vous parlez devant ?

C'est Sasha qui vient de se joindre à eux, tentant de se faire une place entre les jeunes gens.

- Eh ! C'était privé avant que tu n'arrives ! Rouspète Connie.

- On parle de Lévi, dit faiblement Mikasa.

- De cette tête de mule ? Non mais, sérieusement, vous parlez de lui ?

- Oui… Ça te dérange ? Demande Eren, sous tension.

- Ah ! Bof ! Vous faites ce que vous voulez ! Mais ce gars est quand même plus qu'inintéressant… Il a un don pour être d'une neutralité… Cet homme est une tombe !

Se faisant, elle grignote toujours un quignon de pain entre ses dents.

- Dis, tu pourrais ne pas parler et manger en même temps,_ la Patate_ ? Demande Connie, joueur.

- Oh toi ! Et Sasha vient frotter son poing contre le crâne du jeune soldat qui la repousse en riant :

- Pas touche ! Tu me fais mal en plus !

- Tu coupes tes cheveux trop court mon pauvre… Tu vas attraper un coup de soleil si ça continue… Dit Sasha avec sa sagacité légendaire.

- Oh… C'est pas avec ce soleil ridicule qu'on risque un mauvais coup, répond Connie.

- Il a raison, ce soleil est bizarre… Vous ne trouvez pas ?

La question de Mikasa fait s'arrêter le petit groupe d'amis et tous tentent de décrypter ce qui ne va pas dans le ciel.

Armin, parlant doucement, finis par répondre :

- La brume et les nuages se mêlent et forment des vapeurs autour du soleil. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il fasse froid avec autant de particules dans l'air aujourd'hui.

- Tu as sans doute raison, dit pensivement Sasha.

- On arrête de discuter beau temps derrière ! Interrompt Jean.

Silence.

- De quoi il se mêle celui-là ?! Depuis quand il se prend pour notre supérieur ? Demande Connie, rouspétant à voix basse.

- C'est vrai qu'il est un peu dans les mêmes draps que nous… Ajoute Mikasa

- Dites, les gens ? Vous n'avez pas faim là ? Demanda Sasha, soudain prise de violentes contractions à son estomac.

- Et celle-là qui ne pense qu'à son ventre ! On a vraiment une fine équipe ! S'amuse Connie.

- Il est environ dix heures si je ne me trompe pas… Tu as déjà faim ? Demande Armin.

- Eh ! Je vous rappelle que le_ petit déjeuner_, c'est sacré !

- Le petit quoi ? Demande Mikasa, troublée.

- C'est vrai que tout le monde n'a pas connu ce genre de tradition… Dit lentement Armin.

- Une tradition de riches ouais… Plus personne ne peut s'offrir ça maintenant. Eren traîne des pieds.

- Mikasa ? Tu ne prenais jamais de petit déjeuner avant ? Demande Sasha.

- Non… Pas que je me souvienne… Fait-elle pensivement.

- Depuis l'attaque d'il y a cinq ans, les gens ont peut-être arrêté de prendre trois repas par jours, commente Armin. Et avant, je suppose que ta famille n'en avait pas les moyens.

- Oui… Fait Mikasa, pensive.

- C'est pas plus mal, rétorque Connie. On peut très bien vivre en mangeant léger ! Plus on s'empiffre, plus on est lent !

Sasha rigole et attrape l'oreille droite de Connie :

- Eh, je te signale que je suis la plus svelte d'entre vous tous ! Et l'une des plus rapides !

- La plus tarée surtout !

* * *

Des rires parviennent aux oreilles des premiers soldats, toujours sur les dos de leurs chevaux.

- Tu vois, ils s'entendent bien, la mission ne devrait pas poser de problème.

- Quelle mission ? Demande pensivement Lévi.

Il regarde d'un œil méfiant Berthold, avant de se tourner vers le petit groupe.

- Pourquoi faut-il que l'on envois des jeunes à l'abattoir… ?

- Les temps ont changé, les Titans aussi. Berthold caresse légèrement la crinière blanche de son cheval. Ils sont devenus très agressifs, et même, en un certain sens, plus intelligents. Mêmes les plus petits peuvent parfois se montrer habiles. Et on constate un nombre croissant de Titans déviants d'une grande dangerosité…

- ...Tu as entendu parler des _Narcos_ ?

Berthold avale sa salive et plante son regard dans celui de Lévi, incertain :

- Seulement auprès du gérant de la grande bibliothèque...

Lévi hume l'air ; une paisible lueur sur son visage :

- Ces Titans dégagent des gaz d'une grande toxicité et ils ont été découverts récemment. Les nouveaux de cette année n'ont pas été mis au courant…

- Quels genres de gaz ?

- Neurotoxique…, certainement bourré d'éther-oxyde…

- Je n'y connais rien à tout ça…

- C'est très dangereux, c'est tout ce que je sais, continue Lévi.

- Pourquoi on devrait leur en parler, ces Titans doivent êtres très peu nombreux, non ?

- Peut-être, mais en attendant, il y tout de même une bonne raison pour les avertir.

Le soleil finit par se déterrer des grands courants miels du ciel. Ses rayons enfin libérés dansent sur la route et les portes en ruines de Maria sont presque à portée.

Dire que ces murs étaient entièrement fermés il n'y pas si longtemps…

- Le fait est que, les éclaireurs qui les ont observés se trouvaient dans les terres de l'est, à l'endroit même où nous allons…

Les paroles de Lévi résonnent dans le crâne de Berthold, au point de le faire cambrer légèrement sur son cheval. Instinctivement, il le met soudain au galop et cris :

- Le dernier hors des murs prépare à manger pour ce midi !

Sasha, impatiente de manger, se mets à courir au quart de tour et arrive bien vite à rattraper le cheval de Berthold, et même, à galoper d'égale à égal avec la bête.

Les autres, fatigués, ne font que vaguement trottiner et c'est finalement Armin qui arrive dernier, malgré tout ses efforts.

Comme toujours… Merde !

Alors qu'il va passer en dernier les portes Maria, Mikasa et Eren se retournent et reviennent sur leurs pas.

Le blond essuie ses yeux et lance des regards désespérés autour de lui.

La main réconfortante d'Eren se pose alors sur on épaule :

- T'en fais pas, on va préparer le déjeuner ensemble si tu veux.

Armin, sentant son cœur se soulever, inspire profondément. Accepte en hochant de la tête vivement. Regarde Mikasa lui sourire un peu plus loin.

Ils franchissent ensemble les derniers remparts de la civilisation.

- Alors, vous nous faites à manger tous les trois, c'est ça ? Demande avec un sourire malin, Berthold.

Annie, ayant observé la scène, est troublée par l'entraide qui unie les trois inséparables soldats.

* * *

Heureusement que l'eau coule avec tant de douceur dans les environs. C'est un nectar, un lait purificateur, ou bien même, un fluide séminal… Quelque chose qui devient sous les rayons du soleil, un sentiment sacré.

Armin ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et de marcher plus vite, en ayant presque hâte que l'heure vienne pour préparer le repas.

Maintenant, les voilà aux pieds des dernières murailles, des dernières terres où les humains avaient encore laissé quelques traces de leurs passages.

A l'extérieur, tous les champs comme les fermes ont été envahis par une puissante végétation à la croissance inhabituelle.

L'eau qui crépite tout autour est d'une vigueur splendide, rien ne semble l'arrêter dans sa course contre le temps.

Et quand on pense que quelque part, pas si loin, une étendue d'eau encore plus grande les attend.

La mer.

Quand on pense que ce genre d'entité existe.

Entité ?

Qu'est-ce vraiment ; la mer ?

Une unité ? Une infinité ?

Une pluralité ?

Où serais-ce, comme tout ce qui reste et les entoure, à l'instant présent, un paysage, une nature, un ensemble qui n'obéit à aucun maître sinon le temps qui passe ?

Ce même temps dont il faut se déjouer, se rire, dont il faut vanter les charmes – de l'épanouissement à la sagesse – et éviter les défauts criants – lorsque, plus tard, les rides se creuseront dans les vallées en pleurs –, ce temps impérial qu'il faut battre.

Et quelles armes ?

Avec quelles armes au juste ?

Sinon l'esprit ou le cœur ?

* * *

_FIN DU SECOND CHAPITRE  
_


	3. Orage

_**Yo tout le monde **! Je m'incline devant votre persistance et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Au plaisir !_

* * *

**AIDONS L'HYDRE A VIDER SON BROUILLARD**

* * *

_3 : ORAGE  
_

- Qui a la viande avec lui ?

- Moi !

- Et passez les légumes ici !

- Eh ! J'en ai pas eu moi !

- Ola… **DU CALME** ! Y'en aura pour tout le monde.

- Oh ! Touche pas, ce morceau était à moi !

- Vas te faire ! On sait tous bien que c'est toi qui te goinfres à l'insu de tout le monde !

- Elle au moins elle assume vraiment ses actes…

- Est-ce que, par le plus grand des hasards, il y aurait du poivre dans le coin ?

Pendant que les jeunes convives se partagent plus ou moins équitablement le repas dans un vacarme complet, les autres mangent dans un silence religieux. C'est tout juste s'ils ouvrent leurs bouches pour avaler la nourriture.

Lévi mâche le riz avec son énième regard de tueur tous les gens qui l'entourent, passant ses yeux avec une méticuleuse attention sur les détails que lui seul peut voir – depuis les étranges tatouages, les grigris, les boucles d'oreilles, voire ce morceau de tissu qui dépasse de la manche d'Armin – et fond ses impressions en une seule et unique envie de tous leur flanquer une bonne raclée.

Mais ce sont des nouveaux, des tous jeunes…

Pourquoi s'acharner sur eux ?

Mais justement ! Il n'y a pas de meilleure cible !

Ils sont tellement innocents...

Lévi ferme les yeux, réprimant quelque chose intérieurement, avant de soupirer et de compter à nouveau les doigts de sa main pour se calmer.

Un, deux, trois, quatre… dix… Il y en a bien dix, tout va bien.

- Oui, nous sommes bien dix mon cher Lévi… S'amuse Connie à ses côtés.

Le jeune soldat aux courts cheveux s'est un peu rapproché, tentant de commencer une conversation.

A sa grande surprise, Lévi ne semble pas furieux de son commentaire et tourne simplement la tête vers lui :

- Oui, nous sommes bien dix…

- Je remarque que tu fais souvent ça depuis que l'on mange… C'est une manie ?

- Ah… si tu savais mon pauvre.

Lévi soupire de nouveau et plante ses dents dans la chaire toute fripé d'un poulet pas assez cuit.

* * *

- Ah, non merci… Je ne mange pas de viandes… Dit simplement Armin.

- Quoi ?!

C'est Berthold qui vient de se lever, sous le regard surpris de Jean et de Lévi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, Armin ?

Le blond arrête de fixer Sasha qui lui proposait de la volaille et sent une nouvelle angoisse monter en lui à mesure que ses yeux sont attaqués par ceux du capitaine de l'escouade.

- Je…

- Répète un peu pour voir ? Il me semble que j'ai mal entendu…

Armin trésaille, touts son corps commence à être parcouru de chaleurs. Instinctivement, il agrippe le tissu qui dépasse de sa manche, et serre le plus fort possible.

- Je ne mange pas de viande ! Finit-il pas cracher.

Eren et Mikasa, voyant leur ami en proie à une réelle terreur avancent dans sa direction et fusillent du regard Berthold.

Ce dernier, après un petit moment d'absence, se rapproche lentement, pas à pas, du trio. Il vrille sur Armin, prend le morceau de poulet que Sasha venait de lui proposer et le tend vers la bouche du blond.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi stupide ! S'écrit-il.

- Je ne veux gêner personne monsieur…

- Non ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de me manger ça ! Sur le champ ! Un vrai soldat se doit de manger des protéines s'il ne veut pas finir en charpie ! Berthold croise les bras, toujours en nette position de domination. Tsss… Pas étonnant que tu sois si faible physiquement, regarde-toi ! Une vraie fillette ! Comment veux-tu battre les Titans si tu ne fais pas ce qu'il faut dès les repas !

- Je suis… désolé, mais…

- Et en plus tu justifies tes idées débiles devant ton supérieur ? Tu m'obéis ! Tu as compris ? Si tu crois que cette expédition est une partie de cache-cache ou un jeu de gamin tu t'es gouré d'endroit et de métier ! Tu m'as compris ?! Hurle Berthold, galvanisé comme jamais.

- Oui… Armin baisse la tête et tremble de tout son être, roulé en boule.

- Ce n'est pas un voyage de plaisance ici, alors la princesse va arrêter de faire ses manières et elle va me manger cette cuisse au plus vite ! Sinon je l'envoie en éclaireur pour se faire déchiqueter ! Tu m'entends ?

- Oui capitaine ! Hurle Armin.

- Eh !

Berthold détourne son regard vers Eren qui s'est levé d'un bon puissant. A ses côté, Mikasa a les yeux révulsés devant ce qu'elle voit.

- Comment tu oses, enfoiré ? T'attaquer à lui juste parce qu'il ne mange pas de viande ? J'ai jamais vu un capitaine aussi débile !

- Quoi ? Qu'es-ce que tu viens de dire, marmot ? Berthold se détourne et plante ses yeux remplis de haine dans ceux d'Eren.

- Vous cherchez juste un prétexte pour faire d'Armin votre victime ! Mais c'est trop facile !

Eren avale sa salive et fait un mouvement de bras, comme pour prêter allégeance à quelque chose, ou à quelqu'un, la main sur son cœur battant :

- Armin a souffert de sa gentillesse toute sa vie à cause d'abrutis dans ton genre ! Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je le laisserai tomber !

* * *

Autours d'eux, tout le monde s'est arrêté de manger.

La cuisse de poulet que le capitaine tenait dans sa main – prêt à, s'il le fallait, forcer la bouche d'Armin pour qu'il mange enfin –, tomba parterre.

Un silence d'une grande gêne suivit les paroles d'Eren.

- Tu te rends compte, gamin, que non seulement tu tutoie un supérieur, mais en plus tu lui désobéis en protégeant ton incapable d'ami ?

Eren fronce les sourcils et, impassible, continue de regarder droit dans les yeux le capitaine de l'équipe maintenant immobile.

Lévi, vaguement intrigué, recommence à fredonner, ce qui finit par calmer un petit peu l'ambiance électrique.

- Eren a raison, vous ne pouvez pas en vouloir à Armin alors qu'il prend moins de nourritures que les autres… Commente Mikasa, doucement.

Berthold, frappant de son pied le sol avec rage, finit par faire demi-tour :

- Je veux que mes soldats soient prêts pour la bataille, c'est tout ! Quels crétins…

- Connard… murmure Eren, relevant le visage en larmes de son ami.

Berthold s'éloigne en fracassant par dépits tout ce qu'il trouve sur son passage. Il se rassoit en pestant les noms des trois jeunes recrues qui ont osé lui tenir tête.

Dire qu'il vient de vanter leurs mérites à tous les trois, à l'instant, à Lévi en plus !

Mais cet Armin… Il veut faire son intéressant ou quoi ?

Pourquoi il ne bouffe pas comme tout le monde et nous fait chier ?

Bordel…

Il ne tiendra pas un jour entier dans les conditions qu'il va connaître ici.

Berthold sort sa gourde et boit avec amertume l'eau de la source, avant de la recracher d'un coup sec.

Lévi le regarde, surpris et amusé.

- Pouah ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette eau de merde ? Quelqu'un a bu à la source ?

- … Oui, on en a tous pris… Dit timidement Connie.

- Mais vous ne l'avez pas goûté ? Berthold semble fulminer sur place.

- Si, moi… dit Eren, la mine grise.

- … Cette eau est vraiment dégueulasse ! On tentera de trouver un puits dans les prochaines heures…

Eren observe en silence le capitaine sortir des vivres et commencer à manger avec férocité.

C'était bien la pire personne à envoyer pour diriger une équipe.

Il peste même contre le sandwich qu'il est en train de manger.

* * *

Les jeunes soldats ont formé un petit cercle où ils discutent maintenant, plus ou moins insouciants. Ils sont assis ça et là sur le sol rocailleux et leurs jambes commencent déjà à les faire un peu souffrir.

Sasha se frotte le dos, se plainant pour avoir un massage.

- Tu as sentis qu'elle avait un goût étrange toi, Eren ?

- Non… L'eau était très bonne… Eren parle plus doucement, tout juste calmé. C'est cet enfoiré qui n'a plus de goût.

Sasha sors sa gourde et bois goulument. L'eau ruissèle avec passion dans sa gorge et vient refroidir ses poumons d'une douce brise de campagne.

- Elle est très bonne… Malgré qu'elle ait un goût particulier.

- Idiote ! L'eau, ça n'a pas de goût !

Sasha s'apprête à, de nouveau, frotter son poing vengeur sur le crâne du jeune Connie quand Armin se lève – ou du moins tente de se lever.

- Lâche-moi Eren, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide !

- Qu'est-ce que… ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, laisse-moi.

Et Armin se débarrasse vite du bras prévenant de son ami pour aller dans les fourrés plus loin.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Demande froidement Berthold.

- Il va aux petits coins…

- Qu'il revienne vite, on ne doit pas s'attarder trop dans la région.

Quelques secondes passent en silence puis les conversations reprennent bon train entre les jeunes recrues. Lévi se lève doucement et d'un pas lent et mesuré s'éloigne du campement provisoire.

- Eh ! Tu vas où comme ça, Lévi ? Demande Berthold.

- Je vais faire un tour…

- Tsss… C'est pas croyable.

Lévi s'éloigne dans la direction où Armin s'est retiré un peu plus tôt. Aussitôt, Eren qui a veillé d'un œil inquiet les agissements du soldat commence à se poser sérieusement des questions.

Ce gars n'a pas intérêt à toucher, ne serais-ce qu'un cheveu d'Armin.

Ou il va connaître ce que c'est de vraiment souffrir…

- Eh ! Tu crois pas que t'as assez mangé comme ça ? Demande impatiemment Connie.

- Laisse-moi tu veux ? Va embêter Mikasa tiens ! Rétorque Sasha, joueuse.

- Eu…

Quand le prénom de Mikasa arrive aux oreilles du jeune soldat, celui-ci ne peut s'empêcher de légèrement frissonner gardant ses yeux troublés le plus bas possible pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

- Mais…

Il tente une percée au travers des mèches noires de la jeune fille qui l'observe avec cette même expression qu'elle porte toujours : plus ou moins neutre.

Jean, de son côté, assiste à la scène et sent clairement une douleur venir à son bas-ventre.

De quel droit ce gamin peut-il s'intéresser à Mikasa ? C'est lui qui l'a vu en premier ! Lui ! Retourne au bac à sables Connie…

Mais pour l'instant il se tait, mangeant silencieusement son riz aux côtés d'une Annie trop silencieuse à son goût.

- Pourquoi je l'embêterai ? Mikasa est sympa avec moi… Répond avec sa voix chevrotante Connie.

- Ah… Pourquoi tu la regarde avec ce sourire gêné toi ? Sasha semble avoir descellé toutes les sensations que Connie peine à garder secrètes.

- Toi ! Tu la fermes _Patate_ ! Il s'étrangle tout seul avec du riz et menace Sasha avec ses baguettes. Arrête d'inventer des trucs !

Un petit sourire gagne le visage de Mikasa, observant Connie se justifier maladroitement.

Il est mignon…

Mais limpide. Bien sûr qu'elle a sentie son regard et ses sourires sur elle, depuis un bon bout de temps même. S'il croît que ses petits jeux étranges n'ont pas éveillé son attention. Tutut, Mikasa a tout vu et tout compris.

* * *

L'après-midi fouette maintenant avec ampleur les visages des soldats qui commencent à ressentir des bouffées de chaleur de plus en plus insupportable.

- Qui a dit qu'il ferait froid au juste ? S'amuse Connie.

- Aucune idée… On dirait qu'il y a moins de particules dans le coin… Dit lentement Sasha, sondant l'air.

- Le temps est changeant… Ça n'annonce rien de bon, déclare Jean.

Eren a toujours les yeux rivés sur le lointain, dans la direction où Armin et Lévi sont partis.

De lourds nuages commencent à apparaître au dessus d'un petit taillis de baies aux couleurs bien sombres. Sur les fruits charnus se posent des insectes tout aussi austères qui viennent s'abreuver des eaux environnantes, caresser les feuilles avec leurs grandes ailes noires et voleter au dessus des réminiscences acides de chaque grain éclaté.

Pourquoi ne reviennent-ils pas décidément ?

Les papillons s'envolent et le temps commence à sérieusement se gâter. Dans le ciel des roulements de tambours explosent tout autour de la petite troupe et des couleurs menaçantes surplombent les têtes.

- Oh… Partons d'ici au plus vite ! Je ne veux pas rester sous la pluie ! Que quelqu'un aille chercher Armin et Lévi ! Hurle Berthold.

- J'y vais !

Eren profite immédiatement de la situation pour foncer vers le point qu'il ne cesse de fixer depuis tout à l'heure.

- Oui, nous n'avons que trop tarder…

Annie se lève, se débarrasse de la terre humide qui colle à son uniforme verte et semble somnoler quelques instants, dans l'orage naissant.

Connie et Sasha se sont eux aussi levés, impatients de continuer la route, malgré la fatigue qui leur vient aux muscles. Jean et Berthold se redressent péniblement.

Seule Mikasa, muette, est restée assise, le regard tendu vers son frère adoptif, courant dans le lointain.

* * *

Arrivé dans une petite clairière, juste à l'entrée d'un sous-bois de chênes dénudés, Eren voit la silhouette d'un homme approcher vers lui. Le soleil choisit alors ce moment précis pour se cacher derrière de gros nuages qui fondent lentement vers le fils du médecin, apeuré.

De silencieuses et de gigantesques ombres de nappes chargés de pluie passent sur les herbes menthe, laissant des lampées de lumières à certains endroits uniquement, perdues dans un espace d'une grande noirceur. Et, toujours au centre de cette vision, la forme humaine, toujours en train de se rapprocher à vitesse constante, gagne en taille.

Eren recule légèrement, tout tremblant.

L'uniforme d'un soldat de garnison apparaît quelques instants, révélés par une trouée de soleil, mais le visage de la personne, toujours plongée dans l'ombre, reste invisible.

- Qui… qui êtes-vous ?

La voix d'Eren tremble de plus en plus, peinant à articuler le moindre mot.

Il recule encore un peu, sentant l'ombre s'avancer d'un coup plus vite vers lui. De plus en plus proche, de plus en plus proche, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit sifflement ne fasse vriller les oreilles d'Eren.

C'est la voix de ce type, Eren l'a reconnue immédiatement.

Le gars siffle encore, comme si de rien n'était, passant à côté du jeune soldat, le regardant d'un œil absent :

- Je crois que ton ami a besoin d'être raccompagné…

Eren, frémissant à la voix discordante de l'autre soldat se rue sur lui en l'empoignant par le col de son uniforme :

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais ? Hein ?

Lévi ne cherche pas à se dégager, seule sa fine bouche remue légèrement, avant que des mots d'une étrange tonalité n'en sortent :

- Armin a besoin d'un autre doudou…

Qu'es-ce que ce type vient de dire ? Eren ouvre grand ses yeux, comme si on l'attaquait en plein cœur. Un instant, il reste persuadé que Lévi vient de tabasser son ami, des images mortifiantes lui viennent à l'esprit, puis celle du tissu qu'Armin porte avec lui, déchiré, écrasé sur le sol boueux.

Mais, Eren ne peut pas s'empêcher, en regardant droit dans les yeux si particuliers de Lévi, que quelque chose d'autre s'est passé…

Son sang ne faisant qu'un tour, Eren lâche le col de son supérieur et court plus loin, sous le regard neutre de l'autre soldat.

Merde ! Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le regarder quand il est à côté de moi ? Peste Eren conter lui-même.

Il voudrait courir plus vite, défoncer les végétaux pour mieux avancer, mais il se tord la cheville, manque de trébucher de nombreuses fois et finis par atterrir à l'orée du bois, où Armin est assis à genoux sur le sol.

- Armin !

Ce dernier se retourne, visage pâle.

- Eren…

- Il ne t'a rien fais ?

- Non…

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, Eren parcours son ami du regard, tentant de voir si aucune blessure ne lui a été faite. Mais le garçon n'a rien.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir reçu un choc...

- … Ce n'est pas important…

Armin se lève, sous les yeux inquiets d'Eren.

- Il faut rentrer au camp je suppose, la pluie arrive, dit le blond passivement, regardant ses chaussures.

- Eh… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? De quoi vous avez parlé ?

- De rien je t'assure… Rejoignons les autres, tu veux bien ?

* * *

Eren aide Armin à se relever et ils partent l'un à côté de l'autre vers le campement.

Le blond regarde dans le vide. Eren, perdu, tente de desceller ce qui se trame en son ami mais ne parvient par à y voir un sentiment particulier. Sans doute Armin est simplement fatigué, mais les paroles de Lévi tournent dans sa tête et cette option n'est clairement pas celle qu'il privilégie.

- Les autres ont bien aimé le riz et les légumes…

- Oui, on a bien fais notre boulot ! Eren sourit légèrement.

- Tu penses qu'il nous laisserait faire à manger plus souvent ?

- Ça devrait les arranger à mon avis ! Et le brun rit de bon cœur.

Il se sent si bien avec Armin à ses côtés. Même si, tout autour, les champs ressemblent à des ruines grises et que le tonnerre amène avec lui un air suffocant, chargé de gouttes d'eau tièdes et de feuilles arrachées. Même si le sifflement de Lévi court plus vite dans la tête d'Eren et qu'Armin a toujours une expression étrange, Eren se sent mieux.

Glissant un regard hésitant, il voit que son ami n'a plus son doudou à portée de main… Il déplace son regard sur lui et reste muet, leurs pas faisant clapoter la terre aussi molle qu'une éponge.

Alors que le deux revenaient lentement sur leurs pas et que le coin où s'était posé tout à l'heure avec les autres était en vue, la terre se mets à trembler, à trembler de plus en plus fort.

Le sol semblait s'ouvrir sur lui-même, et l'orage avoir percé les frontières aériennes pour se fondre dans la terre et la faire résonner de ses cris.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? Armin a soudain une mine terrifiée.

- Un Titan ! Il y a un Titan au campement ! S'écria Eren.

* * *

Alors que les mots transpercent les arbres et les haies, des cris se lèvent dans la clairière et les deux amis reconnaissent de suite les voix de leurs amis.

Ils se mettent immédiatement à courir en direction des hurlements et arrivent à coté de Lévi qui s'est immobilisé.

Là-bas, entre deux grands saules, la tête d'un Titan d'une taille conséquente surgit soudain et son corps fumant s'approche des soldats apeurés.

Sasha, toute proche du Titan, se recule d'un bond et lance son crochet pour s'éloigner le plus possible du monstre. Jean et Berthold se lèvent rapidement et sortent leurs épées, la mâchoire serrée.

- Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas traîner ici ! Cris Jean, rageant contre les autres.

- Il fait au moins 7 mètres, ce n'est pas une catastrophe, rassure Connie, souriant même un peu.

Les soldats sont tous attroupés près de la marmite où le riz a cuit il y a quelques instants, tous, leurs armes sorties, parés.

- Occupez-vous de l'encercler et de le déstabiliser avec ce que vous trouvez ! Montez aux arbres pour tenter une attaque dans son dos ! Ordonne Berthold qui se rapproche de Lévi.

- Laisse-moi Eren ! Je veux me battre ! Lance Armin.

Le jeune brun a saisi son ami par la manche, l'empêchant de rejoindre les autres. Bien vite, le regard insistant du blond le fait lâcher prise et il court aux côtés d'Armin vers la masse imposante du Titan.

- Dis, ce n'est pas un Nécros ? Chuchote Berthold à l'oreille de Lévi.

- … Non… Ce titan n'a rien de particulier.

Eren, remarquant les messes basses des deux soldats, ne parvient pas à se concentrer sur la situation. Bientôt, c'est l'affreuse tête du monstre qui le retient : ses grands yeux globuleux, sa langue tendu vers eux, prête à râper leur chaire, et surtout, ses dents, ses dents qu'il dévoile en ouvrant sa gueule béante.

- Je me charge de lui ! Déclare Annie.

- Eh ! Si tu crois qu'on va te laisser faire ! Hurle Jean.

Sasha, Jean, Annie, Misaka, Connie et Lévi se lancent dans les arbres avec leurs harnais pour encercler le Titan qui ne sait plus où donner de la tête.

- Au moins, il est tout seul face à nous, c'est déjà ça… Murmure Berthold. Eh ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites vous deux là ? Vous ne combattez pas ? Hurle-t-il à Armin et son voisin.

Aussitôt, les deux amis, sortis de leurs visions tentent d'oublier l'immonde chose qu'ils vont combattre et s'élancent dans les airs.

La tempête s'accentue, les vents se font violent, à tel point que les harnais semblent vaciller dans tous les sens. Armin parvient à monter en haut d'un premier arbre, mais Eren, déstabilisé par les courants d'air qui l'ébranlent se cogne contre un tronc.

Le jeune brun se heurte plusieurs fois à de larges rameaux de saules et se rattrape comme il peut en s'accrochant à une branche.

- Eren ! Cris Armin, trop haut pour pouvoir aider son ami sur le champ.

Alors que les autres envoient des projectiles variés sur le Titan pour le déstabiliser, Lévi et Misaka ont tournés leurs regards sur Eren, hésitants.

- Le vent est trop puissant ! Hurle Armin, qui entreprend de descendre vers Eren en prenant garde à ne pas tomber de l'arbre.

- Laissez cet incapable ! Occupez-vous du Titans vous autres ! Hurle Berthold.

Annie, prêt à se jeter sur le flan du monstre, est vite interrompue par Connie, lui barrant le passage :

- Laisse-moi donc m'entraîner ! Berthold n'a pas confiance en moi ! Je vais lui prouver que je peux abattre un titan !

- Connie ! Arrête ! Celui-là est encore plus grand que dans l'entraînement, tu n'y arriveras pas ! S'empresse Sasha.

Eren, balloté par l'implacable force du vent, tente de tenir encore sa main sur la branche. Il plante ses ongles le plus profondément qu'il peut dans le bois mou, il plante, il plonge même ses doigts à l'intérieur mais tout l'arbre semble altéré, pourri, rien ne tient, il va tomber ! Et Armin est encore en train de descendre vers lui.

* * *

Soudain, une main puissante saisit la sienne et ses doigts sortent noirs du bois humide, pour se blottir dans les paumes sèches d'un autre soldat.

Eren, tiré du vide, atterrit sur la branche et, à quatre-patte, regarde la figure impassible de Lévi.

- … Merci…

L'homme le regarde, sans broncher, il le regarde toujours, soufflant légèrement.

Armin parvient à leurs hauteurs :

- Eh ! Eren ! Tu n'es pas blessé ?

- C'est ce foutu vent…

Plus loin, près du Titan, Connie lance un sourire aux autres :

- Ne me dites pas que je ne peux pas y arriver ! Je peux le faire, je peux enfin vous le montrer aujourd'hui !

Il rit et prend de l'élan.

* * *

Position parfaite, il ne peut pas tomber.

Angle et direction, parfaits. La nuque du Titan est dans sa ligne de mire.

Distance, parfaite aussi.

Seul le vent peut encore le gêner, mais Connie n'a que quelques mètres à faire et il découpera ce monstre.

Regardez-moi…

Regardez-moi faire.

Et surtout.

Regarde-moi, Misaka…

* * *

- Tu devrais faire attention, le temps ne va pas s'arranger dans les jours à venir, avertit Lévi.

Armin se pose à côté d'Eren, le relevant sur la branche et l'aidant à trouver l'équilibre. Se faisant, les corps des trois hommes se frôlent sous les grondements de l'orage.

- Ce n'est pas que ça, le nouvel équipement est bizarre ! Lance Eren. Je n'ai pas réussi à contrôler le harnais…

- Mais… c'est si différent ? Demande Armin, inquiet.

- Un peu oui… J'ai bien faillis perdre tout contrôle..

- Mais…

Leurs regards sont d'un coup rivés sur Connie.

* * *

Connie vient de s'élancer des les airs, dos au Titan.

Lames tendues au dessus de lui.

Prêtes à s'abattre à tout moment.

Il tire son crochet sur la tête du monstre et le mouvement le porte vers le corps ruisselant à une vitesse impressionnante.

Alors que Connie est à deux doigts de planter ses épées dans la nuque du Titan, il tente de freiner sa vitesse mais le harnais ne répond pas.

Les yeux de Connie se révulsent.

Son corps vient taper contre le dos du Titan.

Il tente de se rattraper avec ses lames, mais il ne fait qu'entailler la chaire superficielle du monstre qui se retourne lentement.

* * *

Connie tombe et atterrit lourdement sur l'herbe trempée.

- Non ! Hurle Sasha et Eren.

Le jeune soldat, à terre, tremble de tout son être.

Tous les regards rivés sur lui.

La bête-humaine se baisse légèrement et son ombre gigantesque grandit sur lui.

- Laisse-le tranquille ! Cris Jean, qui s'élance sur le titan avec Sasha.

Mais le Titan les repousse simplement d'une main et les deux soldats sont envoyés dans les airs, se cognant sur les troncs des arbres avec puissance.

- Tuez-moi ce Titan ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

**- Non !**

Le monstre a pris Connie dans ses mains.

Le brun se débat comme il le peut, secouant son corps minuscule dans les tous sens, implorant ses amis comme son bourreau.

La mâchoire brulante du Titan se rapproche de plus en plus de la petite tête chauve de Connie, les dents s'ouvrent et un four gigantesque se dresse devant lui.

- Non ! Aidez-moi bordel ! Aidez-moi !

Mikasa et Annie s'élancent sur les flans du Titan, laissant de côté toute stratégie, alors que la tête du jeune soldat atterrit sur la langue immense du monstre.

**- Connie !**

Eren et Armin, glacés par ce qu'ils voient, restent interdits.

* * *

La mâchoire se referme soudain avec le bruit d'une éclair et tranche en deux le corps du jeune garçon.

* * *

Sous les yeux de tous ses camarades, les jambes de Connie retombent au sol et le sang se mêle à la pluie qui vient de commencer à tomber.

- Saloperie ! Cris Annie, empoignant sa lame comme jamais.

Misaka finit par monter sur la nuque de la monstruosité et entaille avec force tout ce qu'elle peut, détruisant le cou du Titan à coups répétés.

Annie, montant sur son crâne dégarnis, plante son épée dans l'œil droit du Titan qui se met à hurler de douleur.

Ses cris résonnent dans la vallée et ses jambes fléchissent.

- Bande d'incapables ! Regardez ce qui arrive quand on en fait qu'à sa tête ! Hurle Berthold.

- Connie ! Cris Sasha, retombant au sol et allant chercher ce qu'il reste de son ami.

Le titan finis par tomber au sol lourdement et un nuage de fumée âcre sort lentement des pores de sa peau luisante.

* * *

_Écouter :_ The Host OST - Running Lonely [version 1]

La pluie tombe maintenant en grandes trombes et les soldats s'approchent un à un du massacre au centre de la clairière, le regard dans le vide.

Les deux jambes de Connie sont éclatées au sol.

Le sang vient diffuser dans les marres aux alentours et les visages atterrés des compagnons se reflètent maintenant dans un bain rougi.

Annie tremble, se posant à genoux près de la dépouille.

- Connie… Imbécile…

Armin et Sasha s'agenouillent aussi, les larmes leur viennent.

Lévi ne peut s'empêcher de regarder avec inquiétude le corps qui gît devant lui, sentant son être légèrement trembler, lui envoyer des éclairs noirs.

Seul Berthold est en retrait. Il vocifère sur tout le monde, butant dans des morceaux de bous ou découpant de l'herbe :

- Idiots ! La _coopération_ ! Une attaque ça se réfléchit ! Voilà ce qui se passe quand les gens font chacun leurs plans ! Connie a cherché à faire le solo et voilà ce qui arrive ! Hurle-t-il.

- C'est son équipement qui n'a pas bien fonctionné ! Répond en criant Eren, couvert d'eau, le visage contracté par sa fureur.

- Ta gueule toi ! Ta gueule ! Tu n'es pas capable de te réceptionner correctement alors tu la fermes, crétin ! Je vous préviens ! Je ne tolérai pas de nouvelles pertes : Si jamais…

Mais un nuage de fumée naît d'un coup derrière lui, brisant les herbes hautes et faisant voler des centaines d'insectes dans l'air chargé de sang.

Une main titanesque vient saisir Berthold de plein fouet.

**- Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi sale horreur !** Cris le capitaine, sentant son corps broyé.

La face amusée d'un Titan tout aussi grand que le précédent apparaît à lui.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Alors que tous les soldats, pétrifiés devant le spectacle ne bougent pas d'un pouce.

La main du titan s'élève en l'air, au dessus de la bouche rougeoyante du monstre et le corps de Berthold, se tortillant comme un petit verre, est littéralement éclaté. Son sang coule lentement dans la gueule béante du Titan, avant que le reste de sa carcasse ne finisse au fond de la gorge antique.

L'éther violet emplit le ciel, les courants calcinant viennent caresser les tenues des soldats dans un dernier silence. La cascade de sang dégouline à sa perte sur le corps chaire de la monstruosité.

Le monstre, dans l'après-midi, est une méduse qui rit.

* * *

_FIN DU TROISIÈME CHAPITRE_


	4. Déluge

_Bonjour/Bonsoir, heureux que vous poursuiviez l'aventure !_

_Je passe des remerciements bien mérités aux premiers reviewers (**Swatchy8**, **Monkey D**. **Elena** et bien sûr **Vava**)._

_Concernant les paring, tous mes regrets, mais je n'aime pas annoncer les couples... je trouve ça asse réducteur, mes histoires ne se résument pas aux couples qu'elles contiennent._

_Pour Vava, effectivement, j'avais annoncé que ça serait un peu UA vu que je modifie un peu la hiérarchie, et également, comme l'a fais remarqué Monkey D. Elena, Berthol est assez différents ici... je vous le lâcher, j'ai toujours rêvé de le voir comme ça ^^_

_et PS : je précise bien que c'est ma première fic sur SNK, pas la toute première ici ;)_

_Enfin, bonne lecture ! Et désolé je publie tard X)_

* * *

**AIDONS L'HYDRE A VIDER SON BROUILLARD**

* * *

_4 : DELUGE_

Deux yeux scintillent dans le ciel gonflé d'éclairs.

- Buttez-le ! Cris Jean, la voix détruite.

Aussitôt, Annie, Jean et Lévi se lancent vers le Titan et son large sourire maladif, regardant tous ces petits personnages tournoyer autour de lui telles des mouches en pleine panique.

- Il a…

Armin murmure des mots, même lui ne sait plus ce qu'il voulait dire à l'instant.

- Comment ? Comment il a fait pour ne pas qu'on l'entende arriver ? Eren est lui aussi sous le choc.

Les trois amis entendent à nouveaux les dents du titan transpercer leur ami, encore et encore, et son corps chaud s'écraser dans l'eau morte.

- Il faut qu'on abatte le suivant ! S'écrie soudain Mikasa, se lançant vers le monstre elle aussi.

La pluie s'intensifie et le vent redouble de puissance, si bien que les soldats qui couraient vers le Titan peinent à atteindre les hauteurs des branches, sans cesse rabattus en arrière.

- Le vent est conte nous ! Pleure Jean, fou de rage.

- Eh ! Calme-toi ! On va l'avoir celui-ci, mais je t'en prie ! Calme-toi !

Annie le supplie, retenant l'autre soldat conte elle et l'empêchant de valser sous la force de la tempête.

Lévi vient de se propulser avec une vitesse incroyable sur le Titan.

Les gaz de son attirail explosent littéralement contre la gueule de la bête, l'aveuglant le temps que le soldat ne se pose sur son crâne glissant.

Lévi plante alors sa lame sur un des flans et cours tout du long de la nuque du Titan dans un seul et même mouvement, avant de sauter à nouveau sur un arbre.

Eren, fasciné par la grâce folle avec laquelle Lévi vient de se débarrasser du monstre écarquille les yeux. De petites perles finissent par se rejoindre sur les côtés de ses pupilles et dévalent ses joues lentement.

Armin, à ses côtés, respire tant bien que mal et s'accroche soudain à son ami.

- Armin !

Le corps déjà en train de se décomposer sous la pluie diluvienne s'écrase en un grand claquement sinistre et un terrible silence battu par le tonnerre s'installe dans la clairière.

Lévi descend naturellement de son arbre avec une grande agilité, avant de venir observer le Titan de plus près, fixant l'horrible tête pourtant si humaine qu'il arbore.

- Merci Lévi… Soupire Annie.

Jean, horrifié, ne peut s'empêcher de crier encore, empoignant Lévi par son épaule :

- Putain, pourquoi tu nous nargues comme ça imbécile ? Berthold vient de crever et tu peux pas t'empêcher de faire ton intéressant ?

- Mets-là en veilleuse Jean et occupe-toi plutôt de tes blessures…

La réponse froide de Lévi vient d'un coup calmer le blond qui regarde d'un coup son corps, s'attendant presque à le voir fendu ou découpé, mais non…

Il ne sent rien...

Pourtant, sa jambe saigne abondamment…

L'homme soulève légèrement le bas de son uniforme et dévoile une cuisse éraflée sur une grande longueur.

- Mikasa a le nécessaire de soin… Remarque Annie.

- Merde ! J'ai dû me faire ça quand le monstre m'a repoussé… !

Jean rage contre lui-même et contre la pluie, il cris dans le tonnerre avant de gueuler pour que Mikasa se ramène.

- Mais… à la surprise de tous, Mikasa n'est pas dans les parages.

Sasha non plus d'ailleurs.

Alors qu'Eren allait lui aussi crier pour appeler les soldats disparus, une grande plainte perça le silence.

Une plainte, puis un long cri d'angoisse.

Tous les soldats sauf Jean et Annie accourent vers le cadavre du premier Titan.

* * *

_Ecouter : The Host OST - Reunion_

Tout près, Mikasa retient par la manche Sasha qui, les larmes aux yeux, tente d'ouvrir la bouche du Titan de toutes ses forces.

A leurs pieds, ce qu'il reste de Connie.

- **Nooooon ! Enfoiré de Titan de Meeerde !** S'écrie Sasha.

Eren et Armin sont atterrés par la soudaine douleur de leur coéquipière.

- On peut encore le retrouver ! On peut le sauver ! Cris Sasha, redoublant d'effort, quitte à frapper la mâchoire en décomposition du monstre.

- Non ! Tu ne peux rien Sasha ! Calme-toi ! Répond Mikasa, serrée contre elle.

- On peut le réparer… On peut le réparer…

Sasha pleure de toutes ses larmes, telle une fontaine mortifiante.

- Le réparer… Il suffit de retrouver l'autre bout ! Aide-moi ! Regarde ! Le titan l'a coupé net… Si… !

- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi, je t'en supplie ! Mikasa la gifle.

* * *

A leurs côtés, les deux jambes de Connie remuent encore légèrement.

Les derniers spasmes du corps agitent les muscles dans une dernière danse.

* * *

Sasha finit par s'effondrer sur le sol, Mikasa la serrant contre elle, tremble avec elle en rythme, toutes deux secouées par la pluie.

- Il faut partir d'ici, d'autres Titans pourraient arriver d'un instant à l'autre ! Explique Mikasa, caressant légèrement la chevelure humide de son amie.

- Non…

Le visage préoccupé de Lévi vient à l'encontre de la jeune brune. Eren, essuyant ses larmes avec précipitation, se place aux côté de sa sœur adoptive :

- Comment il a fait ? Comment il a fait pour ne pas qu'on l'entende… le deuxième Titan ? Demande-t-il fébrile.

- Une embuscade…

Les mots d'Armin laissent place à un terrible sentiment d'insécurité.

- Oui, continue Lévi, cela ressemble bien à une embuscade. Les deux Titans devaient s'attendre à pouvoir nous écraser en nous prenant par deux côtés…

- Comment… ? Eren écarquille les yeux, apeuré.

- Les Titans deviennent plus dangereux près des murs. Il semblerait qu'ils peuvent apprendre des humains en les observant combattre, explique Armin.

- Je ne savais pas… Dis doucement Eren.

- Ce genre de découverte est assez récente, et je crois – Lévi range son épée d'un mouvement parfaitement fluide – que beaucoup d'instructeurs ne vous racontent pas tout sur eux…

Eren se lève :

- A quoi bon ? S'ils veulent nous protéger en faisant ça, alors ils se gourent complètement !

Mikasa relève péniblement Sasha qui continue de pleurer abondamment.

- Il faut trouver un abri, nous ne pouvons pas rester sous la pluie comme ça, ou des gens vont attraper froid, dit-elle doucement.

Sasha ne peut pas regarder autre chose que le sol, les yeux vides, vides, tellement vides.

- Continuons d'avancer vers les terres de l'est… Et restons bien groupés… Ordonne lentement Lévi, se dirigeant vers le Jean et Annie, toujours en retrait.

- Oui…

- Mais… Eren s'arrête d'un coup, qu'est-ce que l'on fait sans Berthold ? C'est lui qui était sensé nous guide, non ?

Lévi, arrêté, lance un regard presque désabusé au petit brun :

- Oui… Je n'en ai pas la moindre envie, mais c'est moi qui dois vous surveiller maintenant… Lévi repart alors. Et puis en même temps…

- Eh !

Mais Lévi ne se retourne pas, il incite au contraire les autres à le suivre et continue l'air de rien son petit chemin dans la boue de sang qui couvre la clairière.

* * *

- Connie…

- Allez Sasha, remets-toi… Il faut continuer, insiste Mikasa.

- Pourquoi on devrait continuer d'ailleurs ? S'énerve Eren. Deux morts ça leurs suffit pas ?

- Tu te souviens de ce que Berthold avait dit avant ce matin avant de partir ? Demande Armin. Il a dis que les terres de l'est étaient un endroit capital à explorer…

- Je m'en fous ! Ce que je veux c'est butter les titans près de la ville ! Pourquoi on reste pas ici pour tous les exterminer ?

- Parce que… Armin soupire, c'est inule… Les Titans sont bien trop nombreux…

- On vient d'en avoir deux !

- Nous aussi on a perdu deux soldats je te signale ! Et… Ce n'est pas la question Eren… Si on nous envois là-bas c'est qu'il y a bien une raison, non ?

Armin pose la question à ses trois amis qui restent d'un coup dans un étrange silence.

- Je n'en serais pas si sûre, dit pensivement Mikasa, portant sur son épaule la lourde Sasha qui n'arrive plus à poser un pied devant l'autre normalement.

- Eren a raison… Dit-elle doucement. Il faut rentrer… Rentrer annoncer aux familles que…

- On le fera quand on reviendra, Sasha, ne t'en fais pas…

Les derniers mots de Mikasa n'ont pas l'air de ravir la jeune femme, au contraire.

- Allez, il faut rejoindre les autres, dit doucement Armin, tendant sa main à Eren.

Ce dernier la prend quelques instants, avant de marcher aux côtés de son ami et de secouer sa tête pour chasser ses larmes.

Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, l'eau coule encore de ses yeux.

* * *

- Bien… Je pense que personne n'a d'objection pour que Lévi, le plus haut gradé d'entre nous et aussi le plus expérimenté soit le nouveau capitaine ?

La question de Jean n'obtient qu'un vaste et morne silence fait de vent et pluie torrentielle.

- Nous continuons à pieds. Avec le pot que nous avons, les chevaux se sont enfuis juste quand les Titans sont arrivés et ils doivent êtres loin maintenant… Lévi gratte pensivement sa tempe droite avant de continuer d'une voix presque chantée, décidément, c'est notre journée on dirait…

Eren serait bien tenter de venir lui coller son poing sur la gueule, mais autant son corps ne lui répond plus très bien, autant il n'a plus envie de voir la moindre tache de sang, ni de sentir le moindre instant de violence autour de lui.

- Avançons… Dit faiblement Armin.

- Prions pour que les Titans nous laissent tranquilles, dit Jean, apeuré.

- Ce genre de choses ne se reproduira pas… Bien, allons-y maintenant, dit Lévi en prenant la tête de la marche.

L'orage continue toujours d'agiter les tenues trempées des soldats, gagnés par un profond mal-être alors qu'ils remontent une pente des plus ardues.

Sasha trébuche et il faut toute la force de Mikasa pour la remettre sur pieds.

Les muscles de la jeune recrue peinent à de nouveau se contracter et à la maintenir debout. Elle pleure sous la douleur que son corps lui inflige.

- Allez, tiens-bon ! Tiens pour les autres !

- J'ai envie de dormir, gémit-elle, les yeux perdus dans un brouillard de larmes.

Un peu plus en avant, Eren et Armin guettent tout autour d'eux.

* * *

Le paysage radieux du matin s'est changé en une sorte de grande plaine stérile, aucune plante ni arbre ne semble pousser dans un rayon de plusieurs kilomètres. Par moment des branches s'envolent et planent dangereusement dans les prés noircis, comme des mains de sorcières, portées par les vents déchaînés.

Le temps s'est encore refroidi, la chaleur qui les avaient envahit il y a quelques minutes déjà s'est estompée, les laissant en proie à un déluge glacial.

- Je ne laisserai plus ce genre de choses se produire sous mon nez… Les Titans verront de quel bois je me chauffe… S'assure Eren.

A ses côtés, Armin tend ses deux paumes contre le ciel et recueil l'eau de pluie, avant d'en boire une maigre gorgée.

- Lévi est un maître pour ce qui est de repérer les titans, s'il avait été là, les choses n'auraient pas été ainsi…

- Mais on était là ! Juste un peu trop loin… Tu te rappelles ? Lévi n'a pas fais grand-chose pour tuer le premier titan !

- Eren ! Il était en train de te sauver je te signale ! Évidement qu'il ne pouvait pas aller aider les autres…

Eren butte dans une touffe d'herbe rance et mugit :

- Il aurait mieux fait d'empêcher Connie de se lancer comme ça…

- Tu sais bien que c'est l'équipement tridimensionnel qui l'a perturbé, tu as vu comme moi…

- Ouais, justement… Si ça s'est produit avec lui et moi…, pourquoi pas avec les autres ? Pourquoi pas même avec Lévi ?

- Il ne semble pas souffrir du changement… Dit simplement Armin. Il s'est peut-être entraîné…

- Bah voyons… et nous qui les avons tout juste reçus ce matin… Génial…

- Ahhh... Calme-toi Eren…

La voix d'Armin vient piquer à vif le jeune soldat qui le regarde alors avec une mine fatiguée.

Puis, alors que la pluie continue de tambouriner contre eux, Eren souris légèrement.

Alors qu'il ne pense plus à rien, il entend soudain quelque chose courir, très vite tout près.

Il s'arrête.

Il est bien sûr d'avoir entendu quelqu'un courir à l'instant.

- Eren ?

- … Non… J'ai du rêver…

Eren reprend sa marche, pas plus rassuré.

Leurs pas se font plus rapides, ils tentent de rattraper les premiers qui marchent à grands pas.

- Dis Amrin… Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que Lévi t'a fais tout à l'heure ?

- …

Armin hausse les épaules :

- Je t'ai déjà que ce n'était pas important…

- Eh ! Tu pourrais quand même me le dire ! Pourquoi t'avais l'air chamboulé quand je t'ai retrouvé ? Dis-moi !

- Ah… Lévi avait remarqué mon… doudou tout à l'heure…

- Oh… Où est-il d'ailleurs ?

- Je l'ai jeté.

Armin sourit l'espace d'un court instant à son ami, hébété.

- Je l'ai jeté sous ses ordres…

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu lui as obéis ?

- … Enfin, il me l'a dis assez froidement – tu sais comment il est – mais il n'y avait rien de menaçant dans sa voix… Je crois qu'il voulait juste que j'arrête de m'attacher à cet objet…

Eren regarde stupéfait Armin, continuer de parler avec une expression de plaisir évident sur son visage.

- Je devais le serrer trop fort depuis ces histoires avec Berthold… C'est idiot, mais ce petit truc ne me faisait pas que du bien… Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir jeté…

La voix du blond descend peu à peu, apaisé, toujours les yeux rivés vers le lointain.

- Je crois qu'il faut quitter le monde de l'enfance tôt ou tard de toute façon…

Eren ne répond rien, maintenant, son esprit est tourné ailleurs.

* * *

Qu'est-ce que Lévi lui avait dit déjà, dans cette étrange clairière ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait dit avant de repartir ? Il avait parlé de doudou… Qu'Armin avait besoin d'un nouveau doudou ?

Alors qu'Eren ressasse les paroles peu rassurants du nouveau capitaine dans sa tête, une étrange sensation lui prend au ventre.

Devant lui, Lévi a tourné son regard et l'observe.

Il secoue sa tête et frotte son visage lentement, tentant de se concentrer sur autre chose, mais rien n'y fait :

- Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça, bon sang ?

- Encore Lévi ? Demande Armin.

- Oui… Il n'arrête pas depuis la mission… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il avec moi…

- Ce type est bizarre mais il semble très compétent… En tout cas, bien plus que Berthold…

- Ça, je m'en fous, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi il agit comme ça…

- Au pire… demande-lui…

La simplicité des paroles d'Armin fait légèrement trembler Eren.

- Il a peut-être appris des choses sur toi et cherche juste à mieux te connaître… Moi en tout cas il a l'air de me laisser tranquille… à ce niveau.

Pourquoi il s'intéresserait à lui ?

Au-delà de tous les autres recrues de cette années, pourquoi lui, et surtout,

Pourquoi de cette manière ?

Ça ne se fait pas de fixer les gens ainsi !

* * *

Devant, Annie soutient de temps à autres Jean quand celui-ci perd l'équilibre. La montée est ardue pour lui, d'autant plus qu'il ne parvient pas à bien poser sa jambe, qui ne lui répond pas vraiment :

- Ah… pourquoi il faut toujours que je me mette dans la merde come ça ? … sous les yeux de tout le monde en plus…

- Qu'es-ce que tu marmonne encore ? Demande Annie, tendant elle aussi sa main pour boire l'eau de pluie.

- Je… Je me sens faible.

- Tu t'es jeté sur le Titan sans vraiment prendre garde à toi, c'est normal.

- Eh ? Depuis quand tu es sympa avec les autres, toi ?

- … Depuis toujours. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de jouer à l'abrutie pour me faire aimer…

Jean perd à cet instant l'équilibre et il tombe sur le sol boueux :

- Ahhh… Merde…

Annie, d'un geste calme et mesuré, boit à nouveau de l'eau de pluie avant de sourire au soldat qui est toujours parterre :

- Mais je peux être moins agréable tu sais… Dit-elle d'une voix neutre. Il me suffirait d'y penser… et ma gentillesse s'évanouirait…

- Que…

Jean regarde inquiet la grande femme qui se tient devant lui.

Elle détache soudain ses longs cheveux blonds. Des éclairs fendent le ciel alors que ses mèches s'envolent dans le vent glacé.

Elle se met à rire.

- Haha, qu'ils viennent les Titans, je les attends ! Je ne fuirai pas devant eux, moi. Je ne serai pas celle qui se cache pour éviter la bataille !

- Tais-toi ! Tu vas nous porter la poisse avec ça…

Annie donne sa main à Jean.

Celui-ci hésite un moment avant de tenter d'attraper celle de sa coéquipière.

Mais Annie retire sa main au même moment et rit de nouveau :

- Eh ! Laissez-moi vous dire monsieur le caporal, que votre vaisseau est… totalement pris sous les océans…

Elle tourne sur elle-même, vacille dangereusement, et finis par se remettre à marcher en tremblant.

- **Neuf ! Neuf ! Neuf !** Commence-t-elle crier en partant plus loin.

Jean, toujours à terre, est terrifié par les mouvements incontrôlés de la jeune femme. Il reste ainsi au sol à la regarder avancer en pas saccadés, jusqu'à ce que Mikasa arrive à sa hauteur, toujours accompagnée par Sasha :

- Jean… Tout va bien ?

- …

Il relève peu à peu sa tête, incertain.

- Eh ? Tes blessures se sont ré-ouvertes ! Dit soudain Mikasa, s'agenouillant près du soldat pour lui refaire un bandage.

- Je… Je suis tombé… balbutie-t-il.

Sasha s'agenouille elle aussi, face au blessé et le regarder avec amertume :

- Jean… Jean… J'ai froid…

- Moi aussi…

* * *

Le soldat finit par remercier Mikasa pour les soins qu'elle lui prodigue une nouvelle fois, avant de se lever non sans peine et de marcher aux côtés de Sasha, toujours aussi mal en point.

Bientôt, la petite troupe parvient au point le plus haut du mont et ils peuvent enfin souffler quelques instants. Lévi s'est arrêté pour que les autres le rejoignent.

Le brouillard semble s'être levé sur les hauteurs où la végétation a repris ses droits sur de maigres parcelles de terrain. Il est chargé, pesant, il compresse les soldats dans leurs tuniques à tel point qu'Armin, aussitôt arrivé dans les hauteurs, commence à ouvrir son haut pour pouvoir mieux respirer :

- Ah… Ah… Qu'est-ce que…

- Armin ? Ca va ? Demande Eren, voyant son ami en train d'expirer l'air avec difficulté.

- Nous avons gagnés en altitude, c'est normal qu'il ait le souffle coupé, dit Mikasa.

Mais Armin ne sent pas vraiment les effets de la montagne sur sa respiration, ce n'est pas l'air qui est différent, c'est son cœur…

Son cœur bat anormalement, il se sent très bien.

Ses battements sont comme accentués, ils résonnent avec une puissance inhabituelle.

Il se met à genoux, le souffle court, inspire avec de plus en plus de mal. Eren se mets aussitôt à ses côtés et pose ses mains sur ses épaules pour le contrôler.

Lévi et les autres se sont approchés et forment un cercle autour de lui.

- Je... n'arrive pas à… M…

- Armin ! Calme-toi ! Respire normalement !

- Inspire Armin ! Inspire profondément et ça va passer ! Ordonne Mikasa.

Mais Armin a une teinte de plus en plus pâle au visage. La main d'Eren est en train de lui écraser son dos. Il sent tout le poids du monde sur lui d'un coup, son corps peine à effectuer le moindre mouvement.

Tous ces regards noirs autours, ces atroces visages de mort qui l'observent, des orbites creuses et des bateaux qui fondent sur l'eau comme pour un voyage aux enfers, tout le fait trembler et convulser violemment.

Je vais manquer d'oxygène.

Je vais m'évanouir...

-** Laissez-moi ! Ecartez-vous !** Armin repousse violemment Eren qui est pétrifié.

Il cris encore et Lévi éloigne alors d'un geste les autres soldats.

- Laissez-moi respirer !

Armin se lève soudain et cours dans le lointain. Il fend la brume, comme habité par le diable et s'arrête plus loin, inspirant à grands coups.

Avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

Plus loin, on peut entendre Annie rire d'une manière terrifiante.

Elle rit et répète le même chiffre en courant dans l'herbe depuis tout à l'heure :

- Neuf ! Neuf ! Ahaha, Neuf ! Neuf !

Elle s'élance dans la brume, commence à voltiger, à faire le poirier avant de retomber joyeusement sur le sol et de rire de plus belle.

- Occupez-vous d'Armin, je vais la calmer ! Lance Lévi.

Aussitôt, Eren fonce vers son ami, le cœur serré, comme s'il venait s'assister à sa mort.

Mais le blond respire encore. Sa face, exténuée, le regarde avec un air d'incompréhension. Il semble avoir retrouvé une respiration normale.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! Tu m'a fais peur bordel… Lance-t-il.

Il serre son ami dans ses bras avant que Mikasa ne vienne le rejoindre, observant si le jeune soldat a l'air conscient de ce qui se déroule autour de lui.

Armin a le visage en sueur, ses yeux en larmes sont comme remplis de sang.

Et même si sa respiration est constante, il est clairement trop agité, il tremble, se contracte chaque instant, agité par une force inconnue.

- Merde ! Il est malade ?

- Ça ne ressemble pas à une maladie de chez nous… Vous avez vu ses yeux ? Demande Jean, apeuré.

- On va devoir rester ici pour la nuit… Sinon je ne vois pas comment on peut le transporter vu son état, dit Mikasa avec peine.

- Oui… reposons-nous…

C'est Sasha qui vient de s'allonger au sol, déjà en position pour dormir.

- Oh !

Lévi vient de leur crier.

Il indique du doigt un arbre plus loin de grande taille.

Aussitôt, Mikasa et Eren portent Armin tandis que Jean, bien malgré lui, traîne Sasha avec lui jusqu'à l'arbre.

* * *

D'autres nuages, d'un noir d'encre survolent maintenant les soldats jusqu'à leur nouvel arrêt. La plaine se voile d'un épais tissu gris et le soleil commence a effectuer sa lugubre descente au plus bas des collines.

Le panorama qu'offre le sommet de la colline est plus qu'inquiétant. Les couleurs de la nuit viennent se mêler lentement à celles de l'après-midi, les arbres perdent leurs dernières feuilles et le violet, le carmin, l'orangée viennent diffuser dans les buissons, renvoyant les palettes dont le ciel se mire.

- On ne peut pas trouver meilleur abri… Dit tranquillement Lévi.

- Neuf ! Neuf ! Neuf !...

Annie, accrochée à son veston glousse, sans interruption, elle se pose au sol, semble crevée par la fatigue mais rien n'y fait, elle continue de rire.

- Faites-la taire ! Comme si on n'avait déjà pas assez de problèmes ! Dit Jean, en posant Sasha à côté de lui sous l'arbre.

- Lévi ? Demande Eren, inquiet. Pourquoi on ne retourne pas à la ville, hein ? Tu vois dans quel état ils sont ?

- Oui… Je vois bien…

- Non ! Si tu comprenais vraiment tu arrêterais tout de suite ! Regarde un peu comment sont tes soldats après une journée de marche !

- La journée n'est pas terminée… Neuf ! Neuf ! Neuf ! Lance Annie avant de rire de nouveau.

- Tais-toi, sale folle !

- Oh, du calme Eren ! Tu vois bien quelle n'est pas dans son état normal…

- Avec elle on ne sait jamais ! Elle a le don de me foutre la trouille ! Dit Jean.

- Neuf ! Neuf ! Neuf ! Hahaha !

- Ta gueule ! Cris Eren, se rapprochant d'elle, poings serrés.

Lévi vient alors contre le jeune brun et lui assène un violent coup dans son ventre du poing droit. Il le retient en le prenant par ses cheveux et lui fait relever sa tête avec force :

- Toi la brute de service, tu vas te calmer ! On n'est pas ici pour jouer les durs avec les autres…

Eren, surpris, s'est statufié sous le regard perçant de Lévi.

- Annie est sous l'emprise d'une folie, je ne sais pas encore quoi, et Armin est fatigué, alors, continue-t-il, laisse-les tranquilles pour le moment et repose-toi !

Lévi balance ensuite Eren au sol avec ennui et s'éloigne dans la brume.

- Faites un feu !

- Mais… et les Titans ! Ils vont nous repérer ! Lance Jean.

- Crétin, ils n'attaquent jamais sous la pluie, et encore moins la nuit...

Et Lévi part dans le brouillard, avant d'y disparaître complètement.

* * *

Mikasa regarde avec insistance Armin qui s'est apaisé contre le tronc de l'arbre, il a presque l'air de dormir. Elle pose sa main sur son front et constate avec inquiétude qu'il est brûlant.

- Apportez de l'eau et un tissu s'il vous plaît !

Jean de son côté, a suivit le départ de Lévi avec attention :

- Dites… Pourquoi on se casserait pas tous d'ici maintenant… On est bien d'accord que ce fou peut pas nous laisser comme ça ici, hein ? Pourquoi on le suivrait, bordel ? Vous avez vu ce qui est arrivé à Connie et Berthold ?

- On ne pourra pas transporter Armin ou Sasha… Et toi aussi tu ne tiendrais pas Jean…

Les paroles d'Eren rendent Jean triste d'un coup.

Il se rapproche à contre-cœur des autres et commence à faire, en tremblant légèrement, un petit tas de bois.

Mikasa a pris son écharpe et l'a enroulé autour du crâne fiévreux d'Armin, avant d'asperger d'eau le tissu.

Annie de son côté, s'est visiblement endormie, mais un sourire continue de crisper sa mâchoire.

- Dites… Elle racontait vraiment n'importe quoi Annie, ou c'était sensé par moment ? Demande Eren.

- … Elle parlait d'un capitaine… Répond Jean. D'un capitaine, d'un navire et… de ce chiffre là… Neuf…

- Neuf… répète Armin, à moitié endormi.

Soudain il s'éveille, comme happé par le présent. Sa voix chevrotante perce le crépuscule :

- Ah ! Neuf ! Mais… nous étions Dix au moment de partir, non ?

* * *

Eren, Jean, Mikasa, même Sasha qui a ouvert l'œil le regardent sans comprendre…

- Quoi ?

- Oui, on était neuf. Dit doucement Jean.

- Mais…

Et Armin compte sur les doigts de sa main :

_Eren_

_Jean_

_Mikasa_

_Sasha_

_Connie_

_Berthold_

_Lévi_

_Annie_

_Moi_…

Tous se regardent, soudain pris d'un grand trouble.

- Nous étions dix en partant ce matin ! Où est passé le dernier ?

* * *

Armin regarde autour de lui, comme pour tenter de retrouver la personne manquante autour d'eux.

- Ça veut dire qu'une personne a disparue depuis ce matin ?

- Impossible ! Cris Jean… Si on était vraiment dix, on l'aurait remarqué, non ?

- Ce matin, Berthold a fait son discours et je me souviens bien qu'il disait qu'on était dix… Pourtant…

- Je n'étais pas vraiment attentif, commente Armin. Vous vous souvenez… de qui aurait pu être là en plus ?

- Çà devait être quelqu'un de silencieux alors… Je n'en ai aucun souvenir, dit Mikasa.

Jean finit par créer une étincelle avec des silex bien affutés, une flammèche vient allumer les premières braises d'un petit feu.

- Il a dû nous quitter très tôt après le départ, dit doucement Armin.

- C'est insensé ! Pourquoi l'un d'entre nous serait parti sans même dire aux autres qu'est-ce qu'il fouttait ? Eren crache ses mots sur le feu qui comment à prendre vie au milieu du petit groupe.

- … En tout cas, je suis persuadé que quelqu'un manque à l'appel.

A nouveau, seule la plainte du vent dans les branches de l'arbre ne vient caresser les oreilles des soldats, de plus en plus inquiets.

La sombre figure de Lévi choisit ce moment pour réapparaître.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demande Jean, en état d'alerte. On lui dit ?

- Non ! répond vivement Armin.

- Si ! Il faut qu'on sache qui devait être avec nous ! Scande Eren.

- Ohla… Pourquoi ces cris, on vous entend depuis le bas de la vallée vous savez … Dit paisiblement Lévi, déposant sur les feuilles mortes un sac.

Jean l'ouvre, dévoilant des grappes des framboises toutes rutilantes.

- Mangez, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver en bas…

* * *

Aussitôt, Sasha se redresse sur ses bras et rampe vers le sac, commençant à manger à grandes bouchées les fruits qui explosent sur son palet.

- Oh… C'est tellement bon, s'écrit-elle.

- Eh… Doucement toi ! Prévient Jean, avant de manger lui aussi.

- Ah… Je meurs de faim, dis Eren doucement.

Mais Armin reste inquiet, il regarde fébrile les fruits rouges :

- Dites… Les framboises ne sont pas sensées poussées à la fin de l'hiver plutôt ?

- Le climat est changeant dans les terres de l'est… Je ne peux pas t'en dire d'avantage. Peut-être ont-elles juste de l'avance, répond Lévi avant de s'assoir lui aussi en croisant ses fines jambes.

- Alors nous sommes arrivés dans les terres de l'est ?

- … On peut dire ça oui…

- C'est passé si rapidement... Dit Armin, toujours le front en sueur.

* * *

Eren mâche les baies avec enthousiasme, mais par moment, Lévi peut desceller une sorte de grimace sur ses lèvres, comme s'il retenait quelque chose.

- Armin va mieux on dirait… Dit Lévi, observant le blond commencer à manger lentement.

- Oui, grâce aux soins de Mikasa.

Lévi pose son regard sur Eren, le regardant manger les fruits avec un air détaché.

Le jeune soldat s'arrête alors de mâcher et, gêné, tourne son regard vers le sol, prenant une poignée de feuilles mortes entre ses mains et les relâchant dans le vide.

- Qui est le dixième de l'escouade ?

La question fait cesser tout le monde de manger, à l'exception de Sasha qui s'empiffre encore, quitte à se salir la bouche.

Lévi se gratte la tempe, comme gêné, avant de compter sur ses doigts à nouveau.

- Eh ! Je vous parle !

Lévi relève la tête et siffle deux coups, avant de fermer les yeux :

- Nous ne sommes plus que huit à présent.

- Et le dixième ? Demande Mikasa. Nous devions êtres dix au départ, pas vrai ?

- Pourquoi on ne l'a jamais vu ? S'impatiente Jean.

- … Un dixième dans l'escouade… A vrai dire, c'est Berthold qui a monté l'équipe. Je ne sais absolument pas qui nous accompagnait et je m'en fiche.

- Donc nous se sommes plus que sept…

- Non, nous sommes bien huit, répond Lévi avec simplicité.

- … Mais…

- Vous n'avez pas remarqué ?

* * *

Tous les regards se tournent vers le chef de l'escouade, qui arbore un regard des plus inquiétants, relevé par un sourire inhabituel.

- Quelqu'un nous suit…

Tous se tournent alors vers Eren.

- Oui… je l'ai senti aussi, dis Lévi. Ce n'était pas un Titan, mais bien un humain.

- Quoi ? S'écrie Sasha.

- …

- Tu veux dire qu'on est suivi depuis le début ?

Jean écarquille ses yeux, complètement déphasé.

- Arrêtez de me faire peur… Laissez-nous dormir un peu… Supplie Armin, prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

- Armin a raison, ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça… Dis doucement Mikasa.

- Quel moment alors ? Hein ? Vous voyez pas qu'on est en train de se faire espionner par on ne sait quel taré et…

- Chuuut…

Lévi vient de poser son index ganté sur sa petite bouche, dans un mouvement très discret.

- Maintenant dormez, je veille sur le feu… Dit Lévi.

Les soldats se mettent un à un en position allongée, plus ou moins facilement – Jean râle en étirant sa jambe gauche – et ferment tour à tour leurs yeux.

Autour, la plaine mugit comme une âme en peine, transportant feuilles desséchées et buissons, arrachées par les courants du nord qui soufflent sur chaque arbre, chaque plante, chaque petit cailloux.

L'orage s'est légèrement calmé, la pluie également.

Depuis leur petit camp de fortune, les soldats ne sont plus touchés par la pluie et peuvent enfin commencer à se sécher.

Jean a retiré sa tunique. Il la pose derrière sa tête pour se faire un oreiller.

Si seulement Marco était là…

Marco lui manque, bon sang…

Et cette Mikasa qui le snobe.

On dirait qu'elle n'en a rien à faire de lui.

Tout ce qu'elle fait s'est s'occuper d'Armin et d'Eren…

Quand elle l'a soigné tout à l'heure, elle n'a pas posé un regard sur lui…

Mais cette personne qui manque l'appel, c'est bien ça le plus terrifiant...

* * *

Eren, allongé un peu en retrait du feu, sens son corps en ébullition. Il sue à grosses gouttes et ne parvient pas à fermer les yeux.

Ce n'est pas le moment de dormir. Trop de questions le hantent.

Il n'arrive pas à oublier un instant le visage de son ami, luttant pour respirer, ni même les cavalcades d'Annie dans la brume.

Plus il y pense, plus son sang se glace.

Il se lève et pars sans mot dire vers d'autres arbres plus loin.

Il a juste besoin de fuir, de fuir plus loin.

De prendre l'air.

Il marche rapidement, décontractant ses épaules et s'étirant un peu.

Il finit par rejoindre l'orée d'un bois et s'appuie sur le tronc d'un petit arbre, retenant son souffle.

- Haaa… Je…

Il n'arrive pas à se concentrer.

Toutes les images reviennent à lui sans arrêt.

Et bientôt, alors qu'il gratte légèrement l'écorce de l'arbre avec ses ongles, il sent une main se poser sur son épaule.

Il se retourne.

- Tu ne devrais pas trop t'éloigner…

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir…

Lévi est face à lui, son regard en lui.

Eren pourrait détourner ses yeux une fois encore, mais il décide de faire face, de ne plus se retirer. Il tremblotte mais soutiens son regard.

En face lui pourtant, Lévi n'a pas l'air de vouloir l'intimider.

Le capitaine a surtout l'air fatigué.

Ses yeux sont comme mi-clos et…

Il semble prit dans une sort de transe.

- Lévi… ?

* * *

Les deux hommes s'observent, pendant de nombreuses secondes, qui sait même, de nombreuses minutes peut-être… Eren n'en a pas la moindre idée.

De temps à autres, le vent vient bousculer les mèches brunes du capitaine.

Par moment aussi, il semble retrouver conscience du moment présent et se gratte fébrilement la tempe.

Puis il regarde de nouveau Eren.

Ils restent là, longtemps.

Et puis…

Lévi s'approche naturellement vers l'autre soldat.

Eren recule un peu, maintenant son dos pressé contre le tronc et plisse ses yeux, incertain.

La main droite de Lévi vient se poser à côté de sa tête.

Il s'attend presque à recevoir un nouveau coup, il se contracte.

Mais Lévi n'approche que son visage assombris par la nuit.

Et d'un petit mouvement, vient cueillir les lèvres du plus jeune avec les siennes.

Que le moment vienne, et Eren ouvre soudain grand les yeux, avant de poser ses deux mains sur les épaules de son supérieur.

Il appuie, tout légèrement, comme pour tenter de le repousser, mais n'y parvient pas de lui-même.

Toujours ses lèvres contre celles d'Eren, les yeux embués, Lévi se colle contre Eren.

Leurs deux tuniques humides se frottent doucement et le plus jeune pâlit à vue d'œil.

- Lév…

Eren repousse finalement l'autre, avant de s'écarter un peu sur le côté, malgré la force que Lévi emploi pour rester contre lui.

- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Sa bouche reste close, affichant un léger sourire.

Puis, il vient poser son index contre ses lèvres, lentement, avant de repartir vers le campement.

Alors que Lévi s'éloigne, Eren est pris de violentes douleurs à la tête et de fièvre.

- Merde… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive… ?

Lévi le regarde par intermittences, tout en rejoignant le feu plus loin.

Pourquoi Lévi me fait cet effet, bordel ?

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être ailleurs d'un coup ?

On dirait que je suis suspendu dans les airs…

Il s'accroche à l'arbre, dans un sursaut, comme pour éviter une chute.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de m'embrasser ce malade… ?

Pour qui il me prend... ?

Et j'ai… j'ai rien fait pour l'en empêcher…

Pourquoi… ?

Alors que le voile de la nuit tombe sur la plaine spectrale, Eren, tétanisé, se couche au sol et pose sa main moite sur son front.

Ses tempes battent anormalement vite, il peut sentir une grande chaleur le parcourir.

Est-ce que c'est la fatigue… ou… ?

Mais il ne peut plus rien, ses mots sont étouffés par le sommeil, il tombe presque aussitôt.

La brume autour de lui se dissipe peu à peu, les veines se gonflent de sang et le cœur s'accélère.

Il sent clairement des voix l'appeler, ou des mains tirer sur lui, des mains osseuses, des squelettes le regarder.

Des formes incertaines volent dans la plaine, planent au dessus des roseaux près d'un grand lac et se perdent dans l'infini des eaux stagnantes.

Et pour le temps d'une lueur, le mal vil,

Il le tient dans son cœur, l'onde semble comme un babil.

* * *

_FIN DU QUATRIÈME CHAPITRE_


	5. Rupture

_Coucou tout le monde, content que le récit vous emballe... Je crois qu'il n'est pas prêt de vous lâcher !_

_Donc poursuivez et encore merci aux lecteurs les plus assidus ! (Se reconnaissent) X)  
_

_Bonne journée, à bientôt ! ;)  
_

* * *

**AIDONS L'HYDRE A VIDER SON BROUILLARD**

* * *

_5 : RUPTURE  
_

Les lampes du monde se sont comme éteintes.

La lumière ne pénètre plus en moi.

Je suis comme gelé…

Et…

Je crois que je pourrais m'envoler, tellement je suis léger.

Pourquoi je me sens partir… ?

- **Eren !**

Pourquoi quelque chose me retient en même temps… ?

Je…

**- Eren !**

Cette voix est familière.

- Eren, réveille-toi !

* * *

Soudain, une faible lueur jaune envahit les iris du jeune soldat. Il reprend difficilement contact avec ce qui l'entoure.

En face de lui, le visage anxieux d'Armin.

- … Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

- Tu as dormi là on dirait…

Alors qu'Eren se réveille péniblement, une douleur puissante dans son dos, il s'agenouille et observe la plaine tout autour d'eux, se rappelant brièvement des évènements de la veille.

Le visage de Lévi contre le sien, ses lèvres appuyées contre les siennes, ses yeux sombres enfin, plongés dans les siens.

Peut-être même, sa langue, effleurant sa bouche timidement.

- Eren ? Tout va bien ? Pourquoi tu t'es endormi là ?... On s'est inquiété ce matin pour toi.

- Je … Je n'arrivais pas à dormir près du feu. Trop chaud.

Eren éternue à ce moment, son nez rougi par le la fraicheur de l'instant.

- Regarde maintenant… tu as attrapé un rhume avec tes histoires.

- Ce n'est pas grave, il y a des choses plus importantes que ça, dit-il en souriant. Et toi ? Tu te sens mieux depuis hier ?

- Oui… Je crois qu'on était tous un peu… exténués.

L'odeur discrète d'une viande que l'on fait cuir vient alors titiller le nez d'Eren :

- Armin… qu'elle heure il est ?

- Le soleil n'est pas encore levé, il doit être sept heures…

- Il faut partir, pas vrai ?

- … Lévi a dis que l'on aurait droit à un peu de repos ce matin, avant de repartir.

Armin propose sa main à son ami qui, hésitant, finit par la saisir.

Le sourire bienveillant d'Armin le guide vers le campement.

- Repartir… vers où ?

* * *

- Vers l'est, toujours vers l'est, répond tranquilement Lévi.

L'homme est assis en tailleur près de la petite marmite, il est assisté par Sasha pour faire la cuisine ce matin.

- Nous ne prendront pas de déjeuner aujourd'hui, alors mangez bien et surtout buvez de l'eau… La déshydratation pourrait vous faire délirer…

- Oui, pas de problème ! Lui répond Sasha.

Le moral des troupes semble avoir été regonflé par la nuit.

Jean,toujours allongé, regarde pensivement les branches de l'arbre au dessus de sa tête.

Il peut sentir le genou de quelqu'un se coller à sa jambe droite. En tournant son visage, il voit que c'est Annie qui vient de se rapprocher, les yeux clos, comme dans un sommeil agité.

- Pourquoi on continue comme ça vers l'est ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va finir par trouver ?

- Eh… Ce n'est pas la peine de t'exciter dès le matin Eren, si tu nous laissais un peu de repos avant de continuer la route ? Demande Jean.

- J'aimerais juste savoir vers quoi on marche, ça ne t'intéresse pas ?

Mikasa qui vient de se réveiller lance un sourire à Eren et Armin quand elle les voit venir vers elle.

- Qui veut un morceau de bœuf ? Demande Sasha, trépignante.

- Eh… Sasha ? Tu sembles un peu avoir oublié qu'on a perdu deux amis hier, remarque Jean, amer.

Sasha se tourne vers lui et change alors littéralement d'expression :

- Non, je n'ai pas oublié ! Rassure-toi ! Mais j'ai bien le droit d'être contente un moment, non ?

- Oh, du calme ! Ordonne Lévi.

- Ce type me cherche…

- Il est inutile de créer des conflits alors que la situation est déjà assez pénible.

- Notre capitaine a raison, appuie Armin.

Autour de la petite troupe, le vent commence à faire remuer les feuilles sur le sol out juste humidifié par la rosée matinale. L'air est empli de petites brumes volatiles qui s'élèvent à faible hauteur avant de se re-condenser.

La pluie a persisté, mais seules quelques gouttes tombent ça et là, entre les taillis et les buissons de la plaine.

Annie ouvre lentement les yeux, et se frotte le crâne. Tous les regards sont posés sur elle alors qu'elle se redresse.

- Nous ne savons toujours pas pourquoi, mais quelqu'un nous suit depuis hier matin, lance Eren.

- Je vois pas pourquoi un soldat nous suivrait comme ça, où est l'intérêt ? Demande Sasha.

- Qui vous dit que c'est un soldat d'ailleurs, c'est peut-être un vagabond ou un de ces cultistes… ? Propose Armin.

- Pas faux… D'ailleurs, s'il avait été soldat, il nous aurait aidé à battre les titans, pas vrai ? Continue Eren.

- … Allez, mangez et taisez-vous un peu.

Lévi se lève et essuie un instant son uniforme.

Il sort sa gourde et boit paisiblement l'eau, sous l'œil attentif d'Eren.

- Annie ? Tu m'entends ? Demande Jean, approchant son visage inquiet vers elle.

- … Oui, juste un mal de tête terrible, sinon…

- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé hier ?

- … Pas vraiment non, aie !

Jean est en train de l'écraser un peu avec ses bonnes intentions.

- Tu me fais mal à la jambe, crétin ! Lance-t-elle.

- Excuse-moi…

- Annie, hier tu as commencé à… mais Armin s'arrête là.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ?

- Tu n'as pas senti que tu perdais contrôle ? Demande Lévi. Ou tout autre sentiment inhabituel ?

- … Je me souviens juste qu'il y avait beaucoup de brouillard, et puis… des formes noires… et…

Annie revoit d'un coup avec précision quelque chose qui la terrifie sur le champ :

- Oui… Il y avait une sorte de… crâne étrange…

Eren se tétanise aussitôt.

Un crâne ? Comme dans ce qu'il a vu hier avant de s'endormir ?

- Si j'avais su, continue doucement Annie, je me serais pas présentée pour le bataillon d'exploration…

Alors il n'est pas le seul à avoir des visions étranges comme ça ?

- Et rien d'autre ?

- Non… Pourquoi ?

- Tu as commencé à délirer Annie, tu disais des choses complètement décousues…

- Ah… Vraiment ?

Annie se mord l'index, comme apeurée.

- Je n'ai blessé personne ?

- Non, rassure-toi…

Eren est toujours préoccupé par Annie et ce qu'elle vient de dire, mais son attention revient subitement sur Lévi qui vient de recommencer à compter sur ses doigts.

- Ce type…

Pourquoi il l'intrigue autant.

Est-ce qu'il a rêvé hier soir quand il l'a embrassé ?

Lévi n'est pas le genre de gars à…

Tout semblait flou à ce moment, et pourtant, Eren se rappelle très bien de la sensation sur l'instant.

Alors ce qu'il a vu après était peut-être réel après tout…

Lévi vient de tourner sa tête vers lui, ramassant son sac de voyage et étouffant le feu avec son pied.

- On se tire d'ici, dit-il froidement.

* * *

Sous les gros nuages de la matinée, l'escouade reprend finalement la route, _toujours vers l'est _comme le dit Lévi et resserre ses rangs.

A l'avant, Lévi marche silencieusement, sifflant de courtes et monotones mélodies.

Il est suivi par Annie et Jean qui semblent êtres à l'aise l'un à côté de l'autre, même s'ils ne se parlent pas.

Plus loin, les quatre derniers marchent tout en observant la plaine devenir lentement un bois, puis une forêt des plus fournie.

- Bien ! A partir de cette forêt, nous sommes officiellement en terres dangereuses. Si les Titans n'ont pas l'habitude de traîner là où on était… personne ne sait vraiment si on trouve ici, alors méfiance.

- Aye ! Cris certains soldats derrière.

- Si vous trouvez de quoi manger, arrêtez-vous et venez me demander. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un s'empoisonne d'une façon aussi stupide, continue-t-il. Est-ce que j'ai bien été clair ?

- Aye !

Son regard se porte toujours sur Eren.

Merde ! Arrête de me regarder comme ça toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ?

Eren baisse la tête et se repli derrière Armin et Mikasa qui ont remarqué son changement net d'attitude.

- J'en ai assez de marcher comme ça vers le néant…

- … Qu'est-ce que tu en sais Eren, il y a peut-être quelque chose de primordial qui nous attend plus loin.

- Armin, on a eu des cours sur les Terres de l'est à l'académie, je ne m'en souviens plus très bien, demande Sasha.

- … Pas vraiment non, mais dans certains livres que j'ai lu, je me souviens que les explorateurs appelaient aussi ce territoire « Le grand flou ».

Un oiseau vient piailler au dessus des têtes des soldats.

- Très peu de gens sont partis dans ces terres, et depuis que les Titans sont aux portes de la ville, ce n'est pas devenu une priorité pour le gouvernement d'y faire des recherches. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est que ces terres sont très vastes, humides et bien fertiles…

- Ce n'était pas la priorité du gouvernement jusqu'à maintenant alors, dit Mikasa.

- Mais, à part des plantes, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait y trouver, hein ? Et pourquoi vouloir toujours aller plus loin ?

- Se sont les ordres de notre chef à tous.

Lévi et les autres se sont arrêtés et le petit groupe est maintenant à leur niveau.

- C'est Erwin qui a décidé de cette expédition et qui a payé le prix fort en envoyant des soldats importants en dehors de la ville, enchaîne le capitaine. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à le décevoir. S'il a donné ordre de partir vers les terres de l'est alors nous devons lui obéir.

Sur ce, Lévi reprend la route dans l'épaisse végétation et Eren avance alors à grand pas vers lui, soudain décidé.

Il vient à sa hauteur et marche en rythme avec lui :

- Eh… J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous entendre dire du bien de la mission et vous incliner comme ça sous les ordres ! Je sais que vous ne nous dites pas tout !

Lévi le considère un long moment, son regard obscurci par les branchages au dessus d'eux, avant de soupirer et de prendre une mine ennuyée :

- Tu me fais chier…

- Comment voulez-vous qu'on soit efficace si on ne sait pas pourquoi on se bat ? Eren finit sa phrase en éternuant un bon coup.

- Je pensais que tout ce qui t'intéressait c'était de tuer du Titan…

- … Comment vous savez ça ?

- J'ai mes sources…

Eren détourne ses petits yeux et les images de sa mère refont surface.

Tout ce bois autour de lui ne fait qu'accentuer les visions d'un passé trop proche.

- Moi qui pensais que tu étais une tête brulée… Eren Jaeger n'est en fait qu'un petit poltron, pas vrai ?

- Vous en savez plus que nous, pourquoi nous le cacher ?

- … Si tu insistes…

Lévi fourre ses mains dans les poches de sa tunique et relèves ses épaules un moment pour se décontracter. Il commence alors à parler à voix plutôt basse :

- … Ce que je sais, je le tiens de moi-même, personne ne m'a dis en quoi la mission consistait exactement. (On entend alors le hurlement d'une bête au loin) Mais… Je sais que là où nous sommes, des éclaireurs ont déjà vu des Titans déviants d'une toute nouvelle sorte.

Le bruit d'une eau violente qui coule naît lentement au loin. Derrière les deux soldats qui se sont rapprochés pour parler en toute discrétion, les autres marchent, essoufflés et frigorifiés par le froid qui gagne la forêt.

Armin regard d'un œil inquiet son ami discuter avec le capitaine.

Il aimerait pourvoir se réjouir pour Eren car les deux semblent enfin pouvoir se parler.

Mais d'un autre côté, quelque chose l'ennui.

Eren semble captivé par le discours de Lévi.

Et il faut ajouter que le capitaine a l'air complètement détaché de son interlocuteur, comme s'il s'en fichait royalement.

L'air froid vient taper contre son crâne et il finit par observer ailleurs, au sol pourquoi par exemple, à tenter de nommer les fleurs qu'il croise.

* * *

- Des Titans déviants… ?

- Oui, et certainement d'une grande dangerosité, nous n'en savons pas plus… Des _Nécros_, des Titans doués d'un pouvoir sur l'air à ce que j'ai entendu. Il dégagent des vapeurs toxiques…

- Le titan qui a attaqué le mur Maria il y a cinq ans pouvait aussi faire ce genre de choses, non ?

- … Il semble que les spécialistes sont formels et que c'est bien une nouvelle sorte de Titan. Mais il faudrait demander à Hanji, c'est elle qui s'y connaît vraiment.

- Hanji Zoé ?

- Oui, c'est la meilleure pour ce genre de choses… Et aussi la meilleure pour m'énerver, comme toi gamin…

- Oui, je me rappelle l'avoir croisé une fois...

Eren lance un regard intrigué à son voisin, ne sachant pas si le ton de sa phrase était froid ou… si Lévi aurait pu plaisanter.

- Alors, on risque de rencontrer des Titans dont on ne sait rien par ici…

Lévi hoche la tête, avant de se remettre à siffler comme à son habitude. Il marche d'un pas assuré et tranquille, avant de finir par accélérer, comme pour faire comprendre à Eren que la conversation était terminée :

- Eh, attend ! … Attendez !

Lévi ralenti et Eren le rejointe en courant un peu :

- Qu'est-ce que…

Eren ne peut pas finir sa phrase.

Son corps lui fait mal, comme si ses veines étaient parcourues par de insectes bondissants. Il peine à regarder en face le capitaine à ses côtés et, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, commence à prendre une teinte rouge sur ses joue.

Qu'est-ce que je fais… ? Je lui demande ?

Eren sent sur ses mains des gouttes de sueur lentement couler vers le bout de ses doigts.

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça sans arrêt, capitaine ?

- Ahhh… Soupire lascivement Lévi.

Il n'a clairement pas envie de répondre.

- Ce que les gens peuvent êtres agaçants… Lâche-moi un peu, tu veux ?

- C'est vous qui ne me lâchez pas ! On dirait que vous prenez un malin plaisir à me regarder sans arrêt !

- J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

- Mais… ! Et hier soir... je... ?

- Tais-toi !

Eren écarquille les yeux devant la soudaine répulsion de son supérieur.

Le visage de Lévi se braque, ses sourcils s'agitent et se détourne rapidement, avant de continuer sa route, seul.

* * *

_Ecouter : Fable OST - Witchwood_

Eren reste debout, incertain, avant d'être rapidement rattrapé par Annie et Jean.

- Ne le fâche pas Eren, il n'est pas dans son assiette aujourd'hui…

- Il ne l'ai jamais on dirait, appuie Annie à ses côtés.

- … Non, c'est lui qui me fâche.

Puis il retourne vers le petit trio qu'il a laissé en arrière.

- Eren, tout va bien avec Lévi ? Demande Mikasa.

- … Ce type ce fout de moi on dirait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dis ? Armin est visiblement très préoccupé par la situation.

Eren se frotte les mains avec vigueur pour se débarrasser de la moiteur qui le gagne.

- Lévi joue avec moi, il nie qu'il me regarde sans arrêt.

- C'est quoi ces histoires ? Je n'étais pas au courant, remarque Sasha.

- Il semblerait que Lévi ne cesse d'observer Eren, depuis le début du voyage, dit Mikasa.

- Mmm… Intéressant ! Et Sasha rit légèrement, faisant un coup de coude à Eren.

- Quoi ? Eren se sent pris dans un étau avec ses trois amis autour de lui.

- On dirait que notre Eren intéresse beaucoup le capitaine… et elle roule les yeux.

- Ça va pas toi ! Lévi est pas comme ça ! Enchaîne Eren, perturbé.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Demande l'autre, souriant légèrement.

- Bah…

- Attend, qu'est-ce que tu insinues Sasha ? Demande le fébrile Armin.

Au même moment, Lévi se retourne un instant pour lancer un bref regard au trio.

- Bah, t'es pas réactif mon pauvre, on dirait que Lévi est tombé sous le charme de notre petit Eren, haha…

- C'est absurde, dit froidement Mikasa.

Armin et Eren restent interdits.

- Moi je ne fais que proposer mon hypothèse… Dit doucement Sasha, balançant ses bras sur les côtés.

- C'est vrai que ça me paraît bizarre… Lance Armin timidement, Lévi n'a pas une femme par hasard ?

Sasha explose de rire :

- Haha, génial Armin ! Tu viens de faire la blague de l'année…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

- Sérieusement, tu vois vraiment ce type avec une femme ? Il est insupportable ! Sasha continue de rire avec bonheur.

- Je suppose qu'il n'est pas facile à vire… Dit doucement Mikasa.

- Moi, continue Sasha, je le vois plus avec un jeune homme, hehe… Elle se rapproche encore de Eren et lui chuchote à l'oreille : Qu'est-ce que tu répondrais s'il te faisait des avances ?

- Ah, lâche-moi Sasha !

Eren se dégage et pars un peu plus loin.

- Hehe, je t'ai vu rougir ! Ne fais pas l'innocent !

- Laisse-le donc tranquille, murmure Mikasa.

- Oh… J'essaie juste de l'aider, cette histoire à l'air de le pertur… Ah ! Regardez par là !

- Quoi ?

Les trois soldats, et bientôt Eren, s'arrêtent pour regarder ce que Sasha fixe.

- Un sureau noir !

- Et alors ? Bougonne Eren.

- Alors le sureau ça se mange, _Patate _! Lance Sasha en s'élançant vers l'arbre, commençant à y grimper.

- Eh ! On n'avait pas dis qu'il fallait avertir Lévi avant de ramasser quoi que se soit ? Demande Armin.

- Sasha, on va demander au capitaine ! Attend-nous ici ! Dit Mikasa, partant à l'avant.

Mais Sasha prends déjà une grappe de baie noires et en mets une dans sa bouche, toute souriante.

- Il n'y a pas de soucis ! Le sureau c'est excellent pour la santé ! S'exclame-t-elle dans l'arbre.

- Redescend de là ! Cris Eren.

- Non ! Il ne faut pas en manger Sasha ! Lance Armin.

Sasha referme sa bouche et mâche un peu, avant de sourire pleinement :

- Mais non, il n'y a aucun danger je vous assure ! C'est très bon ! Je vous en ferai des confitures !

- Oh non… gémit Eren. Sasha, redescend !

- Attend, j'en prends d'autres ! Elle commence à fourrer son sac avec les baies et chantonne tranquillement.

- Alors, alors… on désobéit Sasha ?

La jeune fille jette un regard en bas, voyant Lévi en train de taper du pied.

- Descend tout de suite, je n'irai pas te chercher…

- Mais, c'est un sureau noir capitaine ! C'est un très bon ingrédient !

- … Tu es sûre ?

- Affirmative ! Le sureau noir n'a aucun pendant toxique ! C'est un arbre unique !

Lévi finit par se gratter machinalement la joue avant de poursuivre, embêté :

- Bien… Soit. Mais ne t'empiffre pas, je ne veux pas de maux d'estomac ensuite !

- A vos ordres ! Je ferai une merveilleuse confiture pour vous tous !

Eren fait une petite grimace :

- Comme si on avait de quoi faire de la confiture…

- Allez, repartons, dis Lévi en continuant la route.

Sasha, s'assurant que son sac ne peut pas contenir plus de baie, le referme tant bien que mal et descend de l'arbre, se faisant, elle se heurte contre une branche et pousse un petit cris :

- Aie !

- Sasha ?

- Tout va bien ? Demande Mikasa.

- Je… Je me suis juste égratignée…

- Tu veux un pansement ?

- Non, ça ira merci, elle se frotte énergiquement le bras et repars à nouveau en sautillant.

Cette fille est décidément pas possible, se dit Eren.

On dirait que rien ne l'arrête...

Alors, qu'est-ce qui avait pu la changer à ce point hier ?

- Tu devrais faire plus attention à toi, remarque Armin.

- En fait, je crois que je l'aime bien ce Lévi… fait pensivement Sasha, en souriant aux autres.

Eren le regarde, inquiet.

Inquiet du trouble qui l'habite.

_Ce n'en est pas encore_

_Du nord à l'est_

_Toi, c'est une possibilité_

_Perdu de Belleville à Best_

_Rien qu'une possibilité_

_Mais il suffirait, tonnerre, d'un geste_

_Et je m'y lâcherais tout corps_

La conversation est coupée par un bruit sourd.

* * *

La terre tremble.

Devant, Lévi fait des signes d'alerte.

- Vite, allons voir ! Lance Eren en courant en avant.

Tous les soldats se retrouvent bientôt à l'orée d'une petite clairière dans la forêt. A droite, un grand escarpement rocheux d'où coule une large cascade, un plus à gauche, une sorte de vieille bâtisse en pierres.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, une cabane ? Demande Jean.

- On dirait plutôt une maison, dit Armin. Il y a un puits tout près…

Mais le groupe s'arrête d'un coup, Lévi vient de lever le bras en l'air.

Un grand silence s'impose alors.

Lévi semble se concentrer, il est à l'affut du moindre bruit.

- Il y a un titan dans les parages…

- Merde… murmure Jean.

- Quelle taille ? Demande Eren.

De nouveau, la terre tremble, le bruit est de plus en plus fort.

- Neuf mètres…

Aussitôt, l'escouade est prit d'assaut par un énorme Titan venant dans leur dos. Son grand corps mâte se prolonge par deux grandes jambes musclées et des bras d'une taille impressionnante.

Sur son crâne, des petits cheveux bruns virevoltent légèrement.

Ses deux mains, d'une allonge inhabituelle viennent attaquer le groupe avec une grande rapidité.

Il frappe à la verticale, manquant de peu Jean qui vient de se propulser dans un arbre.

- Prenez la voie des airs, pendant que deux d'entre nous restent au sol pour l'amadouer ! Ordonne Lévi.

- Aye !

Aussitôt, tous les soldats partent dans les hauteurs, hormis Lévi et Annie, évitant les coups répétés du monstre.

L'équipe commence à s'élancer dans les arbres.

Mais à peine les premiers fils de fer envoyés, Eren sent que l'équipement peine à répondre à ses gestes.

- Capitaine ! Les harnais ne répondent pas bien ! Cris Mikasa, à quelques mètres d'Eren.

- Alors montez plus haut et jetez-vous sur lui sans harnais ! Répond Lévi, tout en tranchant trois orteils au Titan qui pousse un cri déchirant.

- Ah… Merde, il pourrait pas souffrir en silence l'autre abomination ? Gronde Jean, en montant plus haut dans l'arbre.

Les soldats sont maintenant bien en hauteur, ils peuvent voir un panorama impressionnant depuis leurs postes.

- Je vais m'élancer ! Dis Eren, poussez-vous !

- Eren ! laisse-moi faire ! L'interrompt Armin.

- Quoi ? Tu es sérieux ?

- J'en ai marre de passer pour le faible dans ce groupe…

Armin tremble légèrement, mais il sourit tout à coup à son ami :

- Berthold a raison, ce n'est pas une ballade de plaisance ici ! On risque sa vie à chaque instant, mais je dois montrer que j'ai ma place ici !

Eren reste stupéfait devant la ténacité de son ami. Armin s'avance un peu sur la branche et se prépare.

Mais il n'a pas le temps de bouger que Sasha a déjà sauté en direction de la nuque du Titan.

- Sasha !

Elle atterrit à la base de son crâne, avant de faire un signe que tout va bien à ses alliés.

- Coucou ! Lance-t-elle.

- Elle est sérieuse ? Se plaint Jean.

- Ne perd pas de temps, vas-y !

Alors que Sasha allait sortir ses épées, le Titan parvient à l'attraper avec sa main droite.

- Non !

Armin s'élance aussitôt, lui aussi sans équipement et atterrit sur le dos du monstre.

- Armin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Cris Eren, soudain paniqué, ne pouvant plus broncher.

Et il court vers la main qui se rapproche dangereusement de la bouche du Titan, avant de sectionner les premiers tendons d'une longue glissade sur tout l'avant bras du géant.

Sasha est lâchée au sol, puis elle se rattrape avec son harnais, pour enfin atterrir sur le bras du Titan, aux côtés d'Armin.

- Allons-y ! Cris-t-elle.

Depuis le bas, Lévi et Annie regardent avec attention les deux soldats courire vers la nuque tu Titan

- Et crève maintenant !

* * *

Sasha plante férocement son arme dans la chair du monstre, tandis que Armin fait de même plus bas, avant de se rejoindre et de retirer une partie conséquente de la nuque du Titan.

Bientôt, celui-ci vacille et tombe en arrière, le temps que les deux soldats ne s'éloigne de lui avec leur équipement tridimensionnel.

- Bien joué ! Lance Jean, même s'il est dépité de n'avoir pas pu montré son talent lui aussi.

- Armin ! Cris Eren, avant de retomber au sol.

Le groupe d'exploration de retrouve près de la carcasse du Titan et Eren finir par fendre ses autres compagnons pour venir prendre Armin dans ses bras :

- Armin !

L'autre, surpris, finis par sourire et poser ses mains sur les épaules de son ami.

- Tu vois ? Dis Armin. Je peux m'en sortir aussi…

Lévi, autour des autres recrues qui félicitent les deux soldats finit par faire une tête déconcertée :

- Eh… Il n'y a pas de quoi s'exciter ! Vous auriez pu y passer tous les deux je vous signale !

- Certes… mais avouez que leur riposte était bien coordonnée, les défend Eren.

- Bravo Armin.

C'est Mikasa qui vient de, elle aussi, le prendre dans ses bras.

- Je suis fière de toi…

Armin est au comble de la joie. Les cœurs de ses deux amis viennent un instant réchauffer le sien.

- Merci…

- Pas mal pour une patate, lance Jean, en bousculant un peu la jeune Sasha d'un revers de bras.

- Oh… ça va toi ! Tu flippais en haut de ton arbre je te signale…

- Moi, je flippais ?

- Bon, assez perdu de temps, dit Lévi.

- Il faudrait aller inspecter cette demeure plus loin, déclare Annie en montrant la vieille maison de pierre. Elle doit être abandonnée, mais il y a peut-être du matériel pour nous…

- Soit… Allons-y.

La petite troupe, requinquée par la victoire éclaire s'avance vers la prochaine étape.

* * *

- Si c'est ça les_ Nécros_, il n'y a rien de bien dangereux… Dis Eren à son voisin.

- Ne t'emballe pas, ce Titan n'était certainement pas un Nécros… Répond Lévi.

- Comment pourrait-on le savoir ? Ils ont un aspect différent ?

- Oui, et celui-là ne dégageait aucune vapeur ni autre gaz…

- Eh ! Regardez !

La remarque d'Armin vient faire taire les gens autour de lui. Tout le monde s'arrête à nouveau devant la maison.

- La… La cheminée fume…

En effet, une petite fumée grise faisait tournoyer des braises luisantes au dessus de la maison. L'air était d'ailleurs légèrement embaumé d'une étrange odeur.

- Quelqu'un vit encore là ? S'offusque Jean. Comment il a pu ?

- Il est possible qu'il ai pu survivre ici, même en dehors des murs certains humains ont pu réussir à trouver de quoi se nourrir, déclare Mikasa.

- J'ai appris que des gens avaient été portés disparus pendant les évacuations des murs, peut-être que certains se sont repliés ailleurs… Propose Armin.

- En tout cas, il y a bien de la vie dans le coin, regardez les fenêtres : elles ont l'air nettoyées depuis quelques jours.

Sasha jette un œil à l'intérieur par une des fenêtres et tente de percer l'obscurité qui règne dans la pièce principale.

- Alors ? Quelqu'un est là ? Demande Eren.

- Je vois pas mal de choses au sol, mais aucune trace d'un être humain déclare-t-elle.

- Entrons, fait paisiblement Lévi.

- La porte de la maison est fermée, dit Jean, en tentant de l'ouvrir.

- Pousse-toi…

Annie vient éclater d'un coup de pied la petite porte de bois, avant de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la maisonnée, sous les yeux circonspects de son camarade.

- Il n'y a personne on dirait…

Sur le sol, les soldats peuvent percevoir des chaises, des morceaux de bois et une multitude de couverts en argent éparpillés un peu partout.

Dans un coin, des morceaux de viande et des sachets de riz posés sur des étagères, et juste à côté, une miche de pain dans un état honorable.

- Pan ! S'écris alors Sasha.

Elle fonce vers son met et commence à le toucher, le renifler, puis l'engloutie avec bonheur.

- Bien, prenez des vivres, et l'eau si vous en trouvez… Dis Jean en commençant sa fouille.

- Ne touchez à rien.

Les paroles d'Eren bloquent les soldats dans leur inspection.

- Si quelqu'un vit encore ici, alors c'est du vol… non ?

- On s'en fout ! On en a plus besoin que lui ! Répond Jean.

- Capitaine, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demande Armin.

- … Faites ce que vous voulez, ce n'est pas moi qui me ferait botter le fesses par le propriétaire s'il arrive de toute façon.

- Ok ! Tous sur la viande ! S'écrie alors Jean.

Armin et Eren restent en retrait, contemplant la maison avec angoisse.

Quelque chose de mauvais remplit l'air.

Une odeur forte et peu rassurante.

- La nourriture est peut-être rance, vous devriez faire attention… Préviens Armin.

- Non ! Le pain est délicieux ! S'exclame Sasha.

Annie de son côté s'est installée à la table au milieu de la pièce, elle somnole un peu, sous le regard livide de Lévi.

- Ne restons pas trop longtemps ici, cet endroit ne me dit rien.

- Vous sentez cet odeur, pas vrai ? Demande Eren.

- Oui… quelque chose pourrit dans le coin…

Mais Lévi est interrompu par un grand cri au loin.

Un cri effroyable, à faire fuir tout un bataillon de soldats.

Aussitôt, Lévi sort de la maison et s'arrête sur le perron.

- Venez voir !

* * *

A quelques mètres de la maison, un homme est en train de danser sous la cascade. Il cris, tousse à maintes reprises et éclabousse tout ce qu'il peut.

- Eh ! Monsieur ! S'écrie Eren pour que l'homme les remarque.

- Tais-toi imbécile ! Lui murmure Lévi en le tenant pas le col.

Les autres restent silencieux, anxieux de voir le bonhomme s'arrêter d'un coup de jouer dans l'eau et tourner sa tête vers eux.

Il a une longue barbe hirsute, et des cheveux tout aussi long et gris. Il doit avoir dans les cinquante ans.

Il les observe un long moment, sans bouger, avant de tourner encore un peu sa tête et de finalement sortir de l'eau.

Il marche vers eux.

- Capitaine, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Il a l'air sain d'esprit, allons le voir, suggère Sasha.

- Non, attend !

- Monsieur !

Mais elle avance vers lui, alors même que l'homme se pose devant le puits et commence à tirer sur la corde qui retient le sceau.

- Tu veux de l'eau ? Hein ? De l'eau ? Demande-t-il fébrilement.

Sasha glisse un œil dans le puits et constate qu'il est presque vide. Seule la pluie incessante de la veille a dû le remplir un peu.

- Il délire… Dit doucement Jean.

- Attendez.

Lévi s'approche, et pose sa main sur l'épaule du vieil homme :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Le vieux écarquille ses grands yeux blancs, il ouvre la bouche, et finit par pousser un nouveau cri.

D'un coup, il sort une machette dans son dos et commence à attaquer Lévi furieusement. Mais le capitaine évite chaque coup avec une aisance déconcertante, avant de se replier plus loin :

- Partons, ce gars a perdu la raison on dirait.

- Je vais trancher ! Trancher le crâne ! Tranchez-le ! Et le vieillard bats son arme dans le vide, comme pour fendre l'air.

- On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça… Dit Mikasa d'un ton décidé.

Crâne ? Se demande Eren intérieurement.

- Ce fou n'a rien à voir les Titans, on se tire maintenant ! Déclare Jean.

- Attendez ! S'écrie Armin. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il agit un peu comme Annie hier soir ?

La blonde regarde d'un coup le vieil homme et prend une mine plus effrayée.

- Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, il est bien fou… Annie est très bien depuis ce matin…

- Monsieur ! S'écrie Sasha, monsieur, vous allez vous calmer maintenant, d'accord ?

- Trancher ! Tu vois ? Il faut que je… Et il se met à rire, d'une voix terrifiante, ses grands yeux contre le ciel, il se met à vaciller et se rapproche de Sasha qui le retient tant bien que mal.

Sentant la blessure arriver, Eren commence à marcher vers eux.

Mais le vieillard, fou de rage, frappe alors avec une violence inouïe le crâne de la jeune femme avec la machette et la pousse brutalement en arrière.

- Sasha !

Ses deux cuisses viennent buter contre les pierres qui entourent le puits et elle bascule en arrière dans l'abime.

**- Nooon !**

Eren cours aussitôt vers l'homme et lui acène un coup d'épée en pleine figure.

- Eren ! Arrête ! S'écrie Mikasa avant de s'élancer vers lui.

- **Enfoiré de merde** ! S'écrie Eren, tout en plantant son épée dans la mâchoire de l'homme, toujours à terre.

Le sang gicle à ces jambes, vient exploser sur les feuilles mortes et les brins d'herbes morts.

Lévi fait un pas en avant, soudain troublé par la violence des coups et la tête du jeune Eren alors qu'il massacre le vieil homme.

Ce dernier continue de rire, avant de finir par expulser un dernier soupire.

Mikasa immobilise Eren en se plaquant dans son dos et lui cris, les larmes aux yeux :

- Eren ! Imbécile !

- Ce type vient de s'attaquer à un de nos membres !

- Il ne méritait pas ça ! Pleure-t-elle encore.

Mais Eren la repousse et court, le cœur haletant vers le puits, observant le corps de son amie tout au fond, à au moins sept mètres.

Les autres soldats, tous paniqués arrivent eux aussi autour du puits. Alors que Lévi commence à dérouler la corde qui tiens le sceau, Eren n'attend pas une seconde et se laisse tomber dans les profondeurs, tout en se raccrochant à un des bords avec son harnais.

- Sasha !

Il atterrit dans un fond étroit et à peine inondé, prend la tête de la jeune femme dans ses mains et appuie le plus qu'il peut sur la veine de son cou pour sentir quelque chose.

- Bats ! Bats ! Bats putain ! Gémit-il.

En haut, les soldats retiennent leurs souffles.

Mais Eren ne sent rien.

Rien ne bouge.

Autour de lui, l'eau du puits s'est changé en une grande marre carmin et Eren finit par taper violemment contre la pierre avec son pieds, plusieurs fois.

- Merde ! Merde ! Comment tu peux mourir comme ça ? Comment ? S'écrit-il.

- Elles est morte ? Gronde alors Jean.

-** … Sasha** !

* * *

Eren s'effondre sur le sol humide et sanglote.

Sasha repose juste à sa droite, encore trempée dans son propre sang.

Eren respire mal, son corps semble le presser tout entier dans une sorte de carapace qui se fait de plus en plus petite.

Autour, les gens se sont plus ou moins remis :

- Nous n'avons pas que les Titans comme ennemis on dirait… fait Annie, regardant le cadavre de l'homme à terre.

- Comment elle a pu se faire avoir aussi facilement… ? Idiote ! Pleure Jean, aux côtés d'Eren.

- Arrêtez de couinez vous deux, dit Lévi de sa voix impassible, Sasha était bien trop dissipée depuis ce matin… Elle aurait du faire plus attention.

- Mais elle et toujours dissipée ! Cris Armin. C'est dans sa nature ! C'est son caractère !

- Alors elle n'avait pas sa place parmi nous ! Scande Annie. Ceux qui savent rester sérieux ne meurent pas dans ce genre de situation…

- Sasha… Continue de répéter Eren.

Il a beau tenter de se contrôler, les larmes continuent.

Il ferme les yeux de Sasha et vient déposer sa main sur son front luisant.

- Oh… Vous deux là ! Si vous ne voulez pas finir comme le vieux… Ordonne Annie.

- Quoi ? Eren se relève, outré. Je te signale que tu étais dans le même état hier ! Tu aurais pu blesser quelqu'un avec tes conneries !

- C'est différent ! Je ne me souviens plus de rien idiot ! Je ne me contrôlais pas !

- Ça suffit vous deux !

Lévi s'approche d'eux :

- Eren, tu n'aurais jamais dû éliminer cet homme comme ça sans attendre mes ordres.

- Attendre pour qu'il me jette aussi dans le trou, hein ?

- Tu as bien vu que ses mouvements n'étaient pas normaux… Dit Mikasa.

- Il a délibérément poussé Sasha dans le puits après l'avoir frappé au visage ! Vous êtes aveugles ou quoi ?

- Tais-toi ! Bien sûr qu'on a vu... S'impatiente Lévi.

Eren s'effondre encore au sol.

* * *

- Ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer Eren, lui dit Lévi en s'approchant doucement.

- Ah oui ? Quand alors ? Quand est-ce que je pourrai ! Ce n'est jamais le bon moment avec toi !

Les deux sont soudain très proches. Jean qui a regardé sans trop suivre, ne comprend plus rien :

- Eh ! On peut savoir ce que vous faites ?

Lévi se retourne vers les autres de la troupe, comprenant qu'il vient de se laisser emporter, il se gratte le crâne avec énergie et ordonne à tout le monde de le suivre :

- Ce n'est pas vos histoires… Allez, suiez-moi !

- On ne peut pas continuer… Pas sans Sasha, dis doucement Armin.

Lévi s'arrête, soupire et revient sur ses pas, relevant ses manches dans un lent mouvement.

Aussitôt, Mikasa, sentant la furie de Lévi remonter, se place instinctivement entre lui et Armin.

Eren se relève, avant de former également un rang devant le blond pour le protéger.

- Ah… Le fameux trio… Mais je ne comptais pas faire mal à notre ami… Je voulais juste lui tirer un peu l'oreille…

Un vent vient faire craquer des branches non loin. On peut même entendre un petit arbre tomber au sol, s'effondrant sous son propre poids.

- On ne désobéit pas à son chef, qu'on le veuille ou non, Sasha est morte. Il va falloir vous y faire. Ce n'est pas sa perte qui va nous arrêter. Chaque soldat est mortel…

- …

- Surtout les gens qui ne font pas attention à eux…

Eren rage intérieurement, mais fait tout pour rester droit. Il peut sentir la main de Mikasa saisir la sienne.

- Alors nous continuons vers l'est…

Eren lance alors un regard tout d'un coup sévère à sa voisine, puis se retourne vers Armin et Jean, et même vers Annie.

Il fait un petit mouvement de tête, vers le capitaine qui s'éloigne déjà.

Alors que Lévi a le dos tourné, Eren fait quelques gestes dans le vide, comme pour mimer quelque chose.

Jean, comprenant ce qu'Eren est en train de dire, ouvre grand les yeux, avant de lancer un petit sourire aux autres.

- Vous venez ? Bande de larves ? Scande Lévi plus loin.

- On arrive ! S'écrie alors Eren.

Et il commence à marcher, entraînant les autres avec lui.

Mikasa tient encore son frère adoptif par la main :

- Quand comptes-tu passer à l'action ?

- Dès qu'une occasion se présentera… Lui chuchote-t-il.

- Eh ! Armin vient d'agripper son ami, qu'est-ce que l'on fait pour Sasha ? On la laisse ici ?

- On la récupéra après avoir fait comprendre à cette ordure qu'on ne peut pas continuer cette mission, déclare Eren, les yeux injectés de sang.

* * *

Un peu en retrait, Annie qui a entendue réfléchie aussi vite que possible. Ses doigts se crispent sur ses épées, elle hésite de nombreuses fois à appeler Lévi, puis se tais, observant avec attention le trio devant elle, assisté par Jean qui est anormalement près d'eux.

Lévi, à quatre ?

Et quand bien même ! Il ne se laissera pas manipuler.

Sois vous le tuez, sois il vous tue.

Il ne rentrera pas sans que la mission soit accomplie…

C'est une vraie tête de mule.

D'un autre côté… de quelle mission il peut s'agir.

Si c'est juste un voyage vers l'est, où s'arrête-t-il ?

Est-ce ce qu'ils attendent que nous soyons tous exterminés pour s'arrêter ?

Annie prend alors conscience de la gravité de ses mots et passe une main tremblante sur son visage.

- Arrêtez !

L'escouade stoppe alors tout mouvement. Lévi plus loin, continue de marcher malgré tout, faisant signe à tout le monde de le suivre.

- Annie, viens ici ! Ordonne Eren.

- Non ! Dit-elle à voix basse. Je vous demande d'arrêter tout de suite votre plan foireux ! Ça ne marchera jamais !

- Tu penses avoir une meilleure solution ? Demande Jean. Tout ce qu'on veut s'est rentrer, depuis que les Titans ont massacré Berthold et Connie hier, c'est tout ce que l'on souhaite.

- A nous cinq on pourrait largement le contrôler ! Lance Eren, tout en murmurant.

- Je ne crois pas vraiment en leur plan… mais il n'y a plus que ça à faire… Dit doucement Mikasa

- Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Vous ne pourrez pas parlementez avec ce type ! Lévi est un gars qui n'écoute que lui-même…

- On trouera un moyen ! On l'assommera et on rentrera en ville.

Annie explose de rire.

- Et quand Lévi reviendra de son charmant voyage, tu penses que tu seras épargné ? Non mon petit, tu passeras en procès et Lévi se fera un plaisir de te faire exécuter !

Annie cris maintenant, les mains tendues vers les autres :

- Vous tous d'ailleurs ! Pour votre bien, je vous en empêcherai !

- Alors on t'assommera d'abord ! Dis Jean, en posant sa main contre sa bouche.

* * *

Annie commence à se débattre, quand soudain, la troupe peut clairement entendre les sons d'une personne marchant non loin dans la forêt.

Eren en est sûr désormais, c'est bien le son d'une personne tout près, qui cours, qui vient de s'éloigner.

Armin avale sa salive.

Quelque chose d'humain, de rapide.

On les observe bien, et pourtant, personne pour les aider ou même donner d'autre signe de vie.

Juste des yeux sur eux…

Jean retire sa main et Annie s'écarte violemment de lui, respirant avec peine.

- Malades… qu'elle dit, commençant à marcher pour rattraper le capitaine.

- Il ne faut pas qu'elle raconte ça à Lévi ! S'écrie Eren.

- Quelle raconte quoi ?

Tout le monde sursaute alors, comprenant que Lévi est tout près.

A ses côtés, Annie, encore essoufflée, fait signe avec son index qu'elle ne dira rien.

- Et bien, vous en faites des sales têtes ? Déclare Lévi, pantelant, on dirait que vous venez de voir un fantôme…

- Sasha vient de mourir, sale monstre ! S'écris Armin d'un coup.

Lévi hausse les épaules et reprend sa route, talonnée par Annie qui regarde, inquiète les autres avancer.

- Annie peut avertir le capitaine à tout moment, dis faiblement Mikasa.

- Tsss, de toute façon, elle a peut-être raison, ça ne marchera pas sur Lévi… ajoute Jean, piétinant des feuilles rousses.

- Je pense qu'il faut tenter notre chance, dès qu'il sera assis, posé, ou même endormi… Dis Eren, qu'est-ce que tu en penses Armin ?

Ce dernier, secoué par la mort brutale de son amie, et encore marqué par le délire du vieil homme ne peut articuler ses mots, posant sa paume contre son front brûlant :

- Je… Je veux juste… me poser quelque part.

- Attendons un peu, dis Jean, et nous aviserons.

- Dites…

Le trio se retourne vers Armin, qui regarde avec inquiétude le soleil au dessus d'eux.

- C'est moi où on ne va plus vers l'est… ?

- Quoi ?

* * *

Un grand silence gagne alors les quatre acolytes.

- Je… Je n'en suis pas sûr à cent pout cent, mais vu la position du soleil et l'heure, nous nous dirigeons vers le sud.

- C'est quoi ces histoires ? Hurle Jean.

- Attend, tu es sûr ou pas sûr ? Demande Eren, terrifié.

- Sûr…

Jean prend sa tête entre ses mains et cris

- Mais bordel ! Alors on marche depuis tout à l'heure à l'aveugle ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?

- Je crois que Lévi ne sait pas vraiment où on va maintenant… Dit doucement Mikasa. Il n'a pas de quoi s'orienter en même temps…

* * *

Les heures passent sous un soleil tapant et la troupe ne s'arrête plus de marcher.

De temps à autres, Armin s'adosse à un arbre pour reprendre des forces et Eren se met à éternuer puissamment.

Le blond semble faiblir un peu plus à chaque pas.

Il lui arrive de se mettre à saigner du nez d'un coup, avant de s'éponger le visage avec ce qu'il peut.

Mikasa, inquiète, surveille de près ses deux comparses.

A mesure que les rayons du soleil faiblissent, la forêt se fait plus éparse et les arbres diminuent en taille.

Bientôt, alors que l'astre se couche à l'horizon, les soldats débouchent sur une grande plaine verte, parcourue par un petit ruisseau clair.

Le vent souffle à nouveau ici, et de petites brumes tranquilles parcourent l'endroit, caressant les tiges de leur forme éthérée.

Lévi et Annie sont déjà assis au sol, contre un rocher blanc.

- Bien… Nous allons nous poser ici pour la nuit. Je sens que vous ne me suivez plus de toute façon…

Les soldats s'assoient en silence autour de Lévi et sortent quelques vivres avant de manger timidement.

- Chef ? Demande doucement Armin.

- Quoi ? Lévi semble tout sauf d'humeur à discuter.

- Vous savez où nous allons ?

- …

- Parce qu'il me semble que nous nous dirigions vers le sud depuis tout à l'heure…

- … Quoi ?

- Vous n'avez pas remarqué ?

- …

Lévi regarde le soleil dans le ciel et réfléchit un instant, avant de révulser ses yeux.

- Je…

- Alors on marche vraiment dans la mauvaise direction ?

- …

Lévi finit par hausser les épaules, bien que toujours perturbé :

- Ça ne change pas grand-chose, nous serons à même demain de nous réorienter…

- Ah oui ? Et comment vous faire confiance ? On vient de marcher je ne sais pas combien de kilomètres dans la mauvaise direction ! Gronde Jean.

- L'important est de marcher dans les terres de l'est !

- Mais jusqu'à quand enfin ? Jusqu'à quand ? Implore Eren.

- …

Lévi le regarde droit dans les yeux :

- Je veux voir un Nécros…

Aussitôt, Eren baisse la tête et sourit légèrement, avant de soupirer…

- Alors c'est donc ça… Dit-il faiblement.

Tout ce que cet homme veut maintenant, c'est trouver son déviant et il se sert de nous comme de marionnettes... ?

Si ça se trouve, cette mission a complètement changé depuis la mort de Berthold.

Peut-être qu'il y avait un réel objectif à tout ça.

Mais ce sale type n'en fais juste qu'à sa tête.

Un instant peut-être, Eren a eu une sorte de réconfort.

Un instant il a pensé que Lévi ne faisait pas que jouer avec lui.

Eren revoit encore la scène de la veille et tremble légèrement.

Salaud...

Tu t'es bien foutu de nous, pas vrai ?

Eren rit un peu, avant d'éternuer à nouveau.

Puis il lance un regard décidé à ses amis derrière.

Alors que le groupe se calme enfin, Lévi peut lire de la fatigue sur tous les visages.

Des cernes transpercent les faces molles des recrues, surtout Eren et Armin qui semblent à cran.

- Dites… J'ai peut-être des choses pour vous calmer… dis lentement Lévi, avant d'ouvrir son sac et de sortir un petit sachet.

Une petite plante verte est posée dans la main du capitaine.

- C'est du Gléchome… ça devrait vous remettre d'aplomb…

Armin n'a pas l'air de réagir.

Eren prend la plante dans la main de Lévi.

- Merci.

Puis, d'un coup, il abaisse le bras de son supérieur.

Son autre main vient saisir le cou de Lévi avec force et le plaque au sol.

Il bascule ensuite sur lui avant se retourner vers les autres :

_- _Jean ! Armin ! Mikasa ! C'est le moment ! Hurle-t-il.

* * *

_FIN DU CINQUIÈME CHAPITRE_


	6. DISPERSION

_Bonsoir à tous, my apologies pour le jour d'attente, mais il me faut beaucoup de force pour continuer cette fic que j'écris sous des conditions particulières ^^ Donc ne paniquez pas, je publierai la suite le plus tôt possible : __Cette histoire me bouffe émotionnellement (et j'espère que vous aussi)._

_Un grand merci à vava, swatchy et Mokey pour leurs dernières reviews ;)_

_PS : Ici, la fic passe en M, même si cela reste soft pour l'instant, donc je vous souhaite bonne lecture, à bientôt._

* * *

**AIDONS L'HYDRE A VIDER SON BROUILLARD**

* * *

_6 : DISPERSION_

**- Jean ! Armin ! Mikasa ! C'est le moment !** Hurle Eren.

Aussitôt, Jean vient s'appuyer sur les jambes de Lévi, de tout, son poids, pour les retenir tandis que Mikasa sort son épée et la pointe vers la tête de Lévi pour le dissuader de se redresser.

Ce dernier, tout d'abord surpris puis énervé par ce qui se passe autour de lui, finis par sourire légèrement :

- Eh… vous êtes sérieux là ?

- Oui !Scande Eren. Très ! Et on va tout de suite repartir vers la ville ! Immédiatement !

- Vous n'avez pas intérêt à résister, ajoute Mikasa.

- Moi qui vous croyais totalement épuisés… Vous avez donc encore un peu de ressources on dirait ? Et un sacré sens de l'humour, haha.

- Ta gueule ! Ferme-la !

Et Eren vient mordre la main de Lévi, avec toute la rage qu'il a lui.

Il ne peut cacher sa douleur longtemps face à la puissance du jeune Jager et finit par hurler :

**- AAAAAH ! Sale…**

Mais bien vite, Mikasa est soudain abattue au sol, avant que Jean ne se prenne un violent coup de pieds dans son dos et ne soit écarté des jambes du capitaine.

Profitant de l'agitation, Lévi repousse Eren, toujours accroché à sa main et se redresse, sortant ses deux épées. Eren se relève et commence à courir plus loin :

- Vite ! On rentre à la ville ! Courez ! Cris Eren.

- Vous êtes malades vous tous ! Jamais vous ne vous y retrouverez sans mon aide ici ! Lance Lévi. Vous vous perdrez !

- C'est toi qui nous as perdus ! Gueule Jean en courant plus loin.

- Hahaha, Le capitaine et son équipage vont crever ! S'exclame Annie en agitant ses épées en l'air.

Armin s'est immobilisé face à Lévi, il tremble.

- Armin ! Bourge-toi de là et suis-moi ! Cris Eren en agitant son ami qui ne bouge pas.

- Il a raison… Si on s'en va on ne saura pas comment revenir… Dit-il avec peine.

Mais Eren prends son ami et le tire en arrière, alors que Lévi avance vers eux, lames tendues en avant.

Annie fauche alors la jambe du capitaine, qui se retrouve au sol.

Tandis que brume commence à sérieusement envahir la clairière, elle se met à rire profondément, avant de se diriger, le regard fou, vers Amin et Eren.

- Revenez ! Je vais vous buter sales mômes !

* * *

La nuit tombe sur la plaine et Eren se met à courir, sombrant dans une brume épaisse, toujours accroché à son ami qui peine à avancer normalement.

- Eren !

- Tais-toi ! Ordonne le brun. On doit sortir de la prairie… Ces deux malades nous poursuivent… Lui chuchote-t-il.

Eren continue de courir, il court, court, court malgré la fatigue et ses jambes flageolantes, il fend le brouillard blanc et froid, traverse un petit talus et s'arrête un instant à côté d'un arbre mort, lessivé.

Tous deux reprennent leur respiration, pantelant.

- On a perdu les autres… Dit Armin, s'épongeant le front avec crainte.

- … Oui… C'est mauvais…Bien mauvais. Mais cette Annie est trop effrayante.

Dans le lointain, on peut entendre la voix aiguë d'une femme crier :

- _Eren ! Viens ici ! Viens que je te découpe !_

Le jeune soldat avale sa salive et se tourne vers son ami qu'il voit à peine.

- Armin, approche-toi…

Il peut enfin voir son visage, altéré par la peur et la fatigue, mais bien à côté de lui.

Il passe un bras par-dessus son épaule et, toujours à bout de souffle parle lentement :

- Il faut… qu'on retrouve cette maison et cette cascade de tout à l'heure… Les autres ont dû aller là-bas avant que le brouillard ne cache tout.

- … Attend, je dois respirer un peu… Lui supplie Armin, sentant son corps défaillir.

Eren regarde le blond, mordant ses lèvres d'angoisse.

Armin prend son bras, comme si c'était un corps étranger et le regarde, sans comprendre, il tremble. Ses grands yeux rouges fixent le membre comme une immondice... Puis, lentement Armin relâche son bras et s'agenouille sur l'herbe à peine visible, écartant en même temps des nappes éthérées de brouillard qui le font vibrer :

- Eren… J'ai froid… Balbutie-t-il. J'ai froid…

- Attends…

Eren prends dans son petit sac une veste noire et aide Armin à l'enfiler par-dessus sa cape verte du bataillon, avant de frotter énergiquement son dos avec la paume de ses mains.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Ah… Je sais pas… Merci…

Armin a l'air ailleurs, ses yeux se ferment de plus en plus souvent et cela, de plus en plus longtemps.

_- Eren ! Armin ! Je vais vous trouver_ !

C'est la voix sordide d'Annie qui vient de percer la brume environnante. Elle s'est rapprochée de leur position.

- Au moins, elle ne peut pas nous voir… dit doucement Eren.

Mais… il faut qu'ils parviennent à se dégager de là…

- Fais attention à Lévi… murmure Armin, avant que sa tête ne vienne tomber dans le vide et qu'il ne s'effondre au sol.

- Eh ! Armin !

Eren secoue son acolyte, mais il semble qu'il ne puisse plus bouger ou reprendre conscience.

- Armin, répond moi !

- Eren ! Je t'entends ! S'exclame plus loin la femme, semblant le chercher partout dans la brume.

- Merde… murmure le brun.

Eren se couche parterre, juste à côté de son ami inconscient et ne fait plus aucun son.

Annie se rapproche.

Ses pas se font de plus en plus près d'eux.

Eren tremble, retenant son souffle.

Alors qu'il tente d'entendre le moindre petit déplacement, un douleur aigu lui vient au nez. Un picotement.

Merde…

Un courant parcourt ses narines, lui prend à la tête, il ferme les yeux.

Eren est sur le point d'éternuer…

- Non n'éternue pas bordel !

D'un coup, il se bouche le nez avec ses doigts.

Eren éternue bien, mais le son est étouffé par sa main.

Annie n'a dû rien entendre.

Eren, rassuré, respire tout légèrement, faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Il regarde autour, gagne en tranquillité, quand il voit près de lui, à travers la purée de pois, une petite chaussure.

Le sabot d'Annie qui est à un mètre de lui.

* * *

Eren se crispe, interrompt sa respiration et regarde dans les hauteurs, en remontant ses yeux le long des jambes mais il ne voit plus rien au dessus de lui tellement le brouillard est intense.

- _Eren ! Reviens ici !_ Cris-elle, chancelante, avant de continuer sa route.

Les pieds d'Annie s'en vont un peu plus loin, et Eren attends un long moment, toujours contre le sol glacé, pour être sûr que personne n'est à côté et secoue Armin à nouveau :

- Eh… Armin, réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi bon sang !

Après plusieurs autres essais infructueux, Eren soupire et s'assied en tailleur, sentant le froid l'entourer doucement alors que la nuit doit certainement approcher.

Tout est plus sombre autour de lui, même la brume s'obscurcit.

Il ne voit pas à un mètre à la ronde.

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire maintenant ?

A part attendre que le brouillard se lève… ?

Il ne peut pas se lancer comme ça dans l'invisible.

- Armin… Ne me laisse pas tout seul… Réveille-toi !

- Ah…

Soudain, les yeux du blond s'ouvre lentement, il remue un peu les lèvres et semble totalement perdu.

- Armin !

Eren vient prendre dans ses bras le jeune soldat, sentant son cœur comme rebondir.

- … Eren… où est-ce qu'on est ?

- Aucune idée, dit Eren en souriant. Pas loin de là où on a attaqué Lévi…

- Quoi ?

Armin tremble toujours, malgré la veste de son ami sur ses épaulées et finit par regarder Eren avec une expression perdue

- Mais… et les autres… ?

- Partis, il faut les rattraper ! Allez, tu peux te lever ?

- … Je pense oui.

Armin s'accroche périlleusement à son ami, retombe plusieurs fois en gémissant, avant de parvenir à tenir debout, appuyé sur son compagnon.

- Allez, je vais avancer, tu es prêt ? Demande le brun, supportant le poids de l'autre sur sa nuque.

- Vas-y…

Eren repositionne le bras du blond sur ses épaules et fais quelques pas peu assurés. Aussitôt, Armin commence à crier :

- Ah ! Attend !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je ne sens plus mes jambes ! Je ne les sens plus !

Eren s'agenouille, de plus en plus inquiet et comment à frotter avec ses deux mains le bas du pantalon d'Armin :

- T'as les pieds gelés c'est pour ça… Il faut…

- Eren !

Juste derrière le jeune soldat, l'ombre d'une personne vient d'apparaître, tenant dans ses mains une épée.

Eren se retourne, évite de justesse le premier coup qui coupe la brume d'un trait fin et atterrit sur ses fesses devant le visage pétrifié d'Annie, les yeux révulsés :

- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de rester tranquille maintenant ! Cris-t-elle ! Moussaillon ! Et elle rit un peu.

- Cours Amrin ! Cours !

- Mais…

- Va-t-en, je m'occupe d'elle ! Insiste-t-il.

Personne ne fera de mal à Armin, personne !

- _Neuf ! Huit, Sept ! Hahaha, de moins en moins nombreux ! Hehehe !_ Annie tente de toucher à nouveau Eren avec son épée, mais ne parvient pas à le toucher.

- Annie, reprend tes esprits ! Je t'en supplie ! Eructe le brun et faisant une roulade sur le côté.

- Eren ! Eren le capitaine ! Tous à l'abordage, je...

Annie s'arrête d'un coup, comme secouée par quelque chose, elle se redresse un peu, penche la tête telle une poupée désarticulée et sourit :

- Hehe, on dirait qu'il ne reste plus que nous deux et ne crâne… Je vais… Je vais te présenter à lui…

- Laisse-moi ! Cris Eren, se levant soudain.

Mais Annie profite alors de l'occasion pour frapper d'un grand coup avec son épée, tentant de toucher le dos d'Eren.

- Ahhh !

- Merde !

Eren sent la lame couper tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La blessure est sans doute superficielle, mais la douleur est insupportable.

- Ahhh, non… Cris-t-il.

Annie de son côté, rit comme jamais, avant de chanter une petite chanson joyeusement :

- _Dix petits cochons, pris dans le crachin ! Mer et haute, mer est basse, quand l'hydre arrive… ils trépassent…_ Ahahah »

Eren au sol, touchant son dos avec angoisse, peut sentir un liquide affleurer ses doigts.

Il se redresse, assommé par la douleur et cours.

* * *

Jean cours comme un désespéré, suivi de près par Mikasa.

Les fumées se dissipent à mesure qu'ils traversent la sombre forêt.

L'atmosphère est de plus en plus effrayante, des grandes branches noires leur barrent le passage à maintes reprises, quitte à les écorcher.

- Mikasa ! Tiens-moi la main ou on va se perdre ! Ordonne Jean.

Sans faire d'histoire, elle prend sa main froide dans la sienne et cours plus près de lui, avançant dans une nappe infinie de blanc.

Cette brume ne cesserait donc jamais.

Des volutes s'envolent par endroit, se brisant sur les massifs rocailleux ou les feuilles gélatineuse des pins. Les insectes invisibles crissent à leurs oreilles et le sol se couvre progressivement de champignons spongieux, aspirant leurs pieds dans la fange.

- Ahh !

Mikasa vient de tomber au sol.

- Allez ! Relève-toi ! Répète Jean, alors que l'autre ne répond plus.

- Il faut… Il faut qu'on attende Armin et Eren, je ne peux pas partir sans eux…

Jean grogne tout seul, tournoyant dans les gaz inertes :

- Raah, mais il avait dis qu'on se retrouverait plus loin, il doit être derrière nous…

- Justement, attendons qu'ils arrivent…

- Mais…

- Je ne peux pas Jean… Je dois veiller sur Eren.

Le soldat fait quelques pas avant de se poser près d'un petit affleurement rocheux. Il soupire, avant de renifler l'air qui embaume l'endroit de leur petit bivouac :

- Il y a une odeur bizarre dans le coin…

Jean examine ce qu'il peut voir sur le sol, et constate qu'il est assis sur des sortes de gelées étranges, froides et visqueuses :

- Ahh : Mais c'est quoi ce truc immonde ? S'exclame-t-il.

- Tais-toi ! Lui lance Mikasa ! Je crois entendre quelqu'un venir…

Alors que Jean, en arrière, effleure les champignons et les algues qui l'entourent, Mikasa, toujours au sol, voit une ombre approcher, lentement.

- Qui est-ce ?! Cris-t-elle, tout d'abord menaçante.

Mais l'ombre ne répond pas.

Elle reste parfaitement stoïque.

Sa noirceur commence à induire un souffle de peur dans le corps de la jeune femme.

Bientôt, son corps frissonne tout entier et elle écarquille les yeux, tenant en vain de reconnaître quelqu'un :

- Eren ? Armin ? C'est vous ? Demande-t-elle, effrayée.

Silence.

- Annie… ? Lévi… ?

L'ombre continue de l'observer.

Mikasa sent son cœur ralentir progressivement, comme gelé.

- **Montrez-vous** ! Cris-t-elle, terrifiée, en brandissant son épée.

- Mikasa ! Ne lui parle pas ! Ordonne Jean.

Son cœur ne bats presque plus.

Quelques secondes passent, Mikasa frissonne toujours, parcourue par des spasmes de peur, avant que l'ombre de recule doucement, telle un fantôme, et ne finisse par disparaître en se fondant dans les nuages nocturnes du brouillard.

Mikasa éructe, tentant de reprendre une respiration habituelle. Elle tousse et finit par verser quelques larmes.

Elle a eu si peur.

Si peur d'un coup.

Elle ferme les yeux, repense à ses deux amis…

Avant de se donner quelques gifles avec désespoir :

- Mikasa ! Arrête ! Cris Jean, la rejoignant plus loin.

- Je les ai abandonnés ! Je les ai laissés avec ces deux fous…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Mikasa… On va les retrouver, d'accord ?

Jean lui prends la main.

- Mais il faut que tu restes forte, si je te perds, alors on sera vraiment mal… Tu saisis ?

- … Oui…

- Il faut qu'on avance, la nuit ici on ne voit rien, mais peut-être que le brouillard finira pas disparaître si on avance…

Mikasa regarde le néant pâle qui les dévore lentement, sentant son cœur chavirer :

Jean l'aide à se mettre sur ses maigres jambes et la soutiens quelques instants, avant qu'elle ne fasse ses premiers pas.

Mais Mikasa se met à paniquer :

- Cet endroit me fait trop peur… Je n'arrive pas à avancer…

- On n'a pas le temps pour avoir peur, allez !

- Tu te souviens de ce type dans la cabane de tout à l'heure… ?

- Oui… très bien…

- Et d'Annie…

- Oui…

- Je crois… J'espère que je me trompe mais j'ai l'impression que c'est cet endroit qui les a rendu fous comme ça…

Jean respire lourdement, sa tenue devient inconfortable.

- ... Peu-être... Justement ! On a pas le temps pour les hypothèses ! Sortons d'ici avant de devenir dingues comme tu dis ! S'exclame Jean, la tirant avec lui.

Tout autour d'eux, des grillons s'éveillent emplissent l'air de sonorités confuses, les loirs et les sangliers se retirent, toutes les bêtes ncoturnes semblent fuir quelque chose alors que les fumées s'accentuent.

Jean sent qu'il est tout proche de perdre raison.

Ses tempes sont brulantes, sa tête aussi.

Mais son corps est comme pétrifié, guidé par autre chose.

Sa peau est comme celle d'un autre homme, ses organes ne lui appartiennent plus.

Tout son corps finit par se céder à l'inconnu de la nuit.

Et il marche.

Il marche encore, explorant un univers vague et infini.

Il pourrait avancer ainsi des lustres, sans s'en rendre compte.

A ses côtés, Mikasa, de plus en plus alerte au moindre bruit, s'évertue à rester éveillée.

- Tu as entendu ? Demande-t-elle constamment.

Elle a peur, du moindre arbre, de la moindre ombre, des moindres bruits, mais elle lutte en même temps pour ne pas sombrer dans la fatigue. Ses yeux se ferment et s'ouvrent par intermittence, elle se laisse porter par la puissance étrange de son voisin qui semble habité par une sève nouvelle.

Et alors que des plaintes étranges naissent autour d'eux, Jean commence à froncer les sourcils, d'une manière exagérée.

Son visage se tire, il grimace, puis finis par s'arrêter de marcher. Il hume l'air, prend sa tête entre ses mains, sous le regard perdu de Mikasa et commence à répéter des phrases à voix basse.

- Jean ? Jean, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Elle tremble comme jamais, observant le soldat s'avancer soudain vers elle.

- Toi !

- Jean… ?

- Mikasa !

- Oui…

Elle recule, sentant l'autre s'approcher de plus en plus près d'elle et la plaquer contre un affleurement d'une roche sombre et pourrie.

Mikasa éloigne son visage de celui de son coéquipier, elle tourne les yeux chaque seconde pour ne pas voir ses yeux – deux grandes balles blanches – la fixer.

- Plus un geste !

- Jean, arrête ! Tu me fais peur là ! Cris-t-elle.

- Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas ? Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas ?

- Lâche-moi !

- Tu ne bouges plus et tu me regardes, petite salope !

Sa voix est caverneuse, il prend avec ses doigts violacés le menton de la jeune femme et souris, constatant que Mikasa le regarde enfin.

Non…

Ce n'est pas Jean.

Ce n'est plus lui.

Ou alors il est devenu dingue, comme Annie…

- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de retirer ta petite tenue ma jolie…

Mikasa se laisse lentement toucher les jambes par Jean, qui, affamé, scrute son corps comme il regarderait une part de gâteau des plus délicieux.

Elle révulse ses yeux, mais ne bouge plus d'un trait, se sentant d'un coup abandonnée.

La main de Jean parvient alors à effleurer son sexe.

Aussitôt, elle trésaille et envoit un puissant coup de poing dans la tête de Jean, avant de courir.

- **Malade ! Vous êtes tous malades !** Gémit-elle avant de s'enfuir au loin.

* * *

A force de courir, Eren est bien vite hors de vue de la folle Annie et continue en titubant son périple interminable, tentant de retrouver la direction qu'Armin a prise.

Tout le long de son chemin, des gouttes sombres tombent depuis son dos sur la pelouse humide, laissant une longue traînée de sang filer derrière lui.

Il arrive bientôt, au hasard des fumées, sur l'orée d'un bois et aussitôt, sourit, se rendant compte qu'il est déjà venu par ici il y a peu.

Appuyant fermement sur son dos pour limiter les pertes de sang, Eren s'engage dans le chemin comme si le diable le poursuivait et essaie de s'habituer à percer la brume avec ses yeux malades.

Mais tout ce qu'il voit lui fait horreur.

Les arbres sont comme morts, entourés d'un linceul funèbre. Les herbes sont plongées dans une lueur violacée et maladive, les lierres tombent en lianes funestes et sifflent en touchant son front.

Eren sent que la forêt l'appelle, va le prendre, l'encercler.

Les frissons de l'angoisse l'envahissent.

Et soudain, alors qu'il allait continuer de courir, surgit du sol moisi un crâne gris.

Ses grands yeux noirs.

Qui le regardent.

L'aspirent.

Des fumées étranges naissent tout autour de sa tête.

L'aspirent.

Non !

Reprend-toi Eren !

Reprend-toi !

Eren s'éveille en hurlant et cours aussi vite qu'il le peut, se prenant des branches fourches au passage, s'éraflant, se tordant maintes fois la cheville, bousculant des buissons. Le crâne semble le poursuivre, émettant des plaintes d'un autre monde

- Lâche-moi !

- Lâche moi l'horreur !

- Lâche-mooooi !

Eren court, court et court encore, à en perdre la raison.

Il ne sait combien de temps s'est écoulé.

Là où il est, le brouillard est moins épais, et en se retournant, il ne voit plus l'horrible chose. Les voix d'outre-tombe se sont calmées.

- Eren !

Quelqu'un l'appelle.

Il ne sait si c'est bon signe, tourne en rond, tentant d'apercevoir une forme humaine avancer vers lui. Il se tourne encore, essoufflé.

- Eren !

De nouveau, il se contracte, quand il reconnait la voix qui vient de l'appeler.

Lévi…

Lévi est tout près maintenant.

- Ne t'approche pas !

* * *

Silence.

- Ne t'approche pas ou je te tue !

- … Tu peux toujours essayer gamin...

La silhouette du capitaine fend alors la brume et Eren se dresse, menaçant Lévi avec ses deux épées.

- Pas un pas de plus ! S'pece de fou…

- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis fou ici, mon cher Eren… Allez dépose ces épées…

- Certainement pas ! Tu vas me tuer si je me rends !

- Pourquoi te tuer ?

Le vent glacial commence à souffler dans la chevelure sombre du capitaine. Ses petits yeux sont emplis d'une peur bien réelle qu'il essaie de cacher. Un petit sourire au bas de son visage.

- Entre toi et moi Eren, c'est toi le plus fou j'ai l'impression… dit-il doucement.

- Moi ?

- Qui menace l'autre ? Moi je n'ai rien dans les mains je te signale !

- Mais tu pourrais me tuer en quelques secondes ! Je sais comment tu es rapide !

- … Haha, oui, certes… Mais allez, je t'en prie, sois raisonnable et dépose ça…

- Pas question ! Il faut retrouver Armin et les autres !

- Dans ce brouillard, cela me semble plus que difficile, commente Lévi.

- Alors on les cherche ensemble ! Cris Eren, décidé.

Lévi se gratte machinalement la tempe.

- C'est à cause de tes conneries si on en est arrivé là Lévi, alors tu vas m'aider à les retrouver et on va tous rentrer à la ville ! Continue Jaeger.

- Ha ! S'exclame l'autre. Mes conneries ? Qui a fait sa petite mutinerie tout à l'heure, hein ? Vous êtes juste minables ! Si tout le monde est séparé maintenant, c'est bien de votre faute…

- Tais-toi ! Hurle Eren.

Le jeune soldat se met à terre, abattu, avant de fondre en larmes.

- Je n'en peux plus… Je n'en peux plus de cet endroit sordide. D'être poursuivis par des trucs pas possibles ! Je veux juste rentrer… Avec tout le monde…

- Même avec Annie ? Murmure Lévi.

- … Oui, Annie aussi… Je sais qu'elle n'est pas tout à fait elle-même ici…

Lévi soupire et lance quelques regards inquiets autour, sentant quelque chose s'approcher.

Des ombres planent autour d'eux.

Lévi fronce les sourcils.

Ce n'est pas que dans l'imagination du jeune Eren on dirait.

Il y a bien quelque chose d'anormal ici...

Et ce n'est pas que ce dixième membre de l'équipe.

- Qu'est-ce qui te poursuis Eren ? Demande à voix basse le capitaine, se rapprochant.

- … Je… Des… Un crâne, des morts…

- Comment des morts peuvent te poursuivre, idiot ! Allez, lève-toi ! S'exclame Lévi en saisissant Eren par sa capuche.

Mais l'autre se dégage vite et sèche ses larmes :

- Ne me touche pas !

- Eh… On ne va pas s'entendre comme ça… tu n'as rien à craindre…

- Je n'ai aucune idée de ta sincérité, mais j'accepte de rechercher les autres avec toi si tu m'aides sans faire de trucs louches ! Ordonne le jeune.

Lévi hausse un sourcil :

- Des trucs louches… ?

- Oui ! Alors garde tes distances ! Si tu deviens fou…

- Je le saurais si j'étais dans un état second…

- Je ne pense pas justement, crétin !

Lévi considère Eren quelques instants.

Il vient de l'insulter là…

Cela fait combien de temps que personne ne l'a insulté ?

Lévi sourit légèrement.

- Allons-y ! Je suis à tes ordres, maître… Dit-il en soupirant.

- C'est ça… fous toi de moi ! En attendant, je fais le boulot que Tu es sensé assurer…

- Ah ! Je te laisse être capitaine si tu veux… Si tu crois que ça m'amusait de vous diriger…

Eren peste intérieurement contre l'homme derrière lui.

Ce type n'a vraiment pas d'intérêt pour les autres.

- Je déteste les responsabilités…

- Et qu'est-ce que tu aimes alors, hein ? Lance Eren, cynique.

- …

Lévi se tais, toujours en train de suivre le jeun soldat et en le regardant fixement.

Eren se retourne un moment, avant de rapidement détourner son regard.

- Tss… évidement que tu ne réponds pas, murmure Eren. Tu n'aimes que toi en même temps…

- Ferme-la…

Mais Eren sent que Lévi l'observe toujours. Ce regard dans son dos le brûle, le fait trembler. Quelque chose cloche avec son comportement quand il est avec Lévi. Qu'est-ce que…

* * *

Qu'est-ce que… ?

Jean est toujours en train de courir, fou de rage, le visage en sang.

- Mikasa !

- Mikasa, reviens !

Il hurle, reprenant tant bien que mal son souffle entre deux arrêts dans le brouillard froid, avant de se lancer à corps perdu dans la nuit à nouveau.

- Je vais la retrouver…

- Sale garce…

- Et l'emmener, très loin !

- Très loin !

Jean fait des tourbillons dans le vide.

- On s'amusera tous les deux.

- Je vois déjà le tableau.

- Des plaines lointaines, remplis de sables blanc.

- Une grande chapelle tout aussi blanche. Une neige épaisse.

- Des ossements partout, oui…

Alors qu'il avance toujours, il entend soudain un son étrange derrière lui.

Jean se retourne, pressentant un danger.

- Ahaha, Mikasa est revenue pour se venger, pas vrai ? Il rit à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Il danse un peu, emporté par des courants inconnus.

Mais le son se rapproche toujours, s'intensifie.

On dirait un son de flûte cassée.

D'un vieil instrument.

Un son malade, quelque chose de terrible qui fond sur lui...

Non !

La panique le prends.

C'est quelque chose d'horrible qui le poursuit, il en a la certitude.

Jean court à nouveau, sentant son corps peu à peu s'élever dans les airs.

Il devient léger.

Étrangement léger.

De plus en plus.

Il peut même décoller ses pieds du sol.

C'est comme s'il flottait.

La transe le prend lentement, il pourrait fermer les yeux.

Et des voix sorties de nulle part, du néant qui l'accompagnent. Le son est affreux.

- Non ! Éloigne-toi ! Éloigne-toi !

- Dégage !

- Dégage de moi ! Hurle Jean.

Jean court à nouveau, sentant son corps peu à peu s'élever dans les airs.

Il est léger.

Étrangement léger.

De plus en plus encore.

- Non !

-** Noooon !**

Derrière lui, les plaintes macabres se sont évanouies.

Il ne reste plus que les sons inquiétants de la forêt.

Mais cette chose derrière lui est partie...

Jean, effondré au sol, ivre de terreur, reprend ses esprits.

Alors qu'il s'accroche à une pierre avec ses doigts tremblants, la bile lui remonte dans la gorge et il recrache péniblement un liquide visqueux.

- Ahhh… Merde…

Il se rapproche encore un peu du rocher, s'évanouit d'un coup, plongeant dans les ténèbres.

* * *

- Eren !

Armin marche pas à pas dans l'herbe humide qui l'entoure. Le brouillard est plus épais que jamais et lèche avidement ses flancs.

- Eren ! Continue-t-il de crier.

C'est un mauvais cauchemar, rien qu'un mauvais cauchemar.

Il peut entendre depuis tout à l'heure, le rire effrayant d'Annie, toujours dans les parages, fouettant l'air avec ses épées.

- Faite que ça cesse… implore-t-il à mi-voix.

Armin titube péniblement jusqu'à un prochain arbre où il s'adosse.

Une maigre lueur vient se poser sur son visage bouillant :

La lune lui apparaît quelques instants.

Son doux disque blanc l'éclaire, apaise son crâne en sueur et vient tranquilliser son cœur.

Et les nuages reprennent le dessus, et la brume reprend le dessus.

Alors qu'Armin retrouve un peu de ses forces, inspirant lentement, il sent une main soudain le saisir par l'épaule et le plaquer au sol :

- Ahh ! J'ai enfin trouvé le blondinet ! S'écrie Annie.

Son visage terrifiant perce les vapeurs blanches et elle sourit de toute ses dents au jeune soldat qui tremble en étouffant un cri.

- Annie, ne me fais pas de mal ! Implore-t-il en cachant son visage.

Mais la femme rit de plus belle. Elle écarte les mains d'Armin, avant de venir poser sa main glaciale sur son front, tout doucement.

- Tu es à moi, petit moussaillon… Puis elle claque sa main contre sa joue.

Le blond sent son corps écrasé par la force phénoménale de la guerrière, ses organes ne répondent plus très bien.

- Annie ! Arrête ça !

- Chut, morveux… Annie va te faire passer le plus beau moment de ta vie…

- Lâche !...

Annie frappe de nouveau Armin avec le revers de ses deux mains, appuie fortement avec ses genoux sur les deux jambes tendues du soldat et gifle à répétition, vient griffer ses bras et son visage.

Armin, tentant de résister, voit son corps lacérer à grand coup d'ongles par la femme et finit par crier.

- Vas-y ! Vide tes poumons ! Lance-toi ! Hurle si tu veux ! Ils sont tous très loin ! Personne ne te sauvera !

Puis Annie, tenant Armin par son coup, descend violemment le bas de son pantalon et commence passer sa main folle sur le ventre de l'autre soldat, le sentant se contracter.

- Laisse-moi ! Hurle-t-il.

Annie rit à mesure qu'elle descend, elle finit par tomber sur le sexe froid du jeune Armin, le pétrit généreusement tout en riant, avant de continuer son chemin et de tomber sur un coin que personne sauf Armin n'a jamais touché auparavant.

- Ne me touche pas !

- Tais-toi ! Tu vas apprécier !

Et Annie force alors un doigt dans l'intimité d'Armin, sentant que le corps résiste contre elle.

- Ah ! Il faut bien que je te dépucelle mon pauvre petit ! Je crois qu'ici tu n'as pas encore eu de visites, pas vrai ?

Armin ne comprend plus rien, le doigt glacial d'Annie le pénètre avec une force destructrice. Il sent le bout de son ongle s'enfoncer dans son anus et en érafler les bords, avant de repartir en arrière et de revenir de nouveau, le faisant tressaillir en rythme décousu.

Il ferme les yeux, tétanisé par ce qui lui arrive, ne voit ni ne comprend plus rien, sinon la douleur qui s'imprègne en lui.

- Eren… Murmure-t-il.

Annie insère alors un second doigt, toujours en riant, lascivement, comme sous l'emprise d'une insomnie, et continue de les planter dans l'intérieur du jeune soldat, s'évertuant à les faire tourner ensemble.

Son autre main s'agrippe au cou d'Armin et l'étrangle.

- Eren… Soupire l'autre, tentant de s'évader autre part, d'oublier.

Imagine quelque chose.

De très loin.

Imagine quelque chose de bien mieux.

Oublie l'horreur ici maintenant, et court, court plus loin.

Puis, Annie, sentant sa joie se dissiper, sort son épée et vient titiller le corps du jeune soldat, faisant tournoyer la lame au dessus de son torse et place la bout de la fine épée contre son nombril.

Il suffirait d'un geste et elle transpercerait son petit ventre.

Mais elle continue de le titiller, passe le tranchant de la lame sur ses tétons, vient lécher le sang qui s'en écoule, et rit de plus belle.

Ne pense plus à rien.

Sinon à la mer.

Imagine-là...

Oublie tout le reste...

* * *

Armin, paralysé par la douleur, finit par perdre conscience et ses yeux se ferment doucement, alors qu'Annie commence à faire entrer le manche de son épée dans son intimité :

- Sale ordure de merde ! Je vais te faire gouter à ma lame, moi ! Petite souris verte ! Haha !

Empoignant la lame à main nue, elle enfonce l'autre partie comme elle peut dans le corps d'Armin, sentant que l'entrée lui résiste, elle force, encore, et finis par atteindre son but.

Du sang coule lentement de l'orifice et Annie retire le manche, avant de sauter dans les airs de joie.

Elle parcourt la plaine enfumée, se perd dans le brouillard sans fin, faisant des tours sur elle-même, elle se prend à tomber, retomber, pleurer et rire, sauter de nouveau.

Elle se sent si libre, si dégénérée.

Ses mains battent alors que son corps s'allège.

Elle peut presque flotter dans les airs, faire des sauts et ne plus retomber au sol.

A l'abordage ! A nous…

Dans un petit lointain, elle peut même apercevoir des cygnes blancs sur de l'eau, des flots remuer paisiblement sous la brise.

_Quel repos…_

* * *

Mikasa s'est allongée, folle de rage, folle de peur.

Tout autour, les craquements des arbres, les feuilles qui s'envolent, tout l'effraie et la fait craindre le retour de Jean.

Pourquoi tout le monde commence à de venir dingue ?

Pourquoi tous les autres et pas elle ?

Mikasa prend la terre et les larves dans le sol, se déchaine, balance les feuilles mortes autour d'elle, s'enfouit un instant sous les nuages de moisissure et reprend son souffle.

Eren, Armin… où êtes-vous bon sang ?

Tout à l'heure encore elle pouvait les toucher, du boit des doigts, les serrer, les prendre contre elle. Là maintenant, ses mains ne retiennent plus que des morceaux épars de matières noires.

Je ne dois pas faiblir.

Tant qu'Eren et Armin sont vivants, je tiendrai.

Je ne dois pas abandonner.

C'est leur première mission, et c'est comme si le monde entier s'écroulait d'un coup.

Je les retrouverai, quoi qu'il m'en coûte !

Mikasa se relève avec peine et avance, revenant peu à peu sur ses pas.

Des voix l'entourent, l'encerclent peu à peu.

Des gens parlent, elle peut très bien l'entendre...

* * *

Les deux soldats ont ralentis leur rythme.Lévi a cessé de courir en voyant qu'Eren peine à soutenir ses mouvements.

Il marche en boitant, tenant toujours son dos meurtris avec une main et avec l'autre, son épée, toujours à l'affut du moindre mouvement que Lévi pourrait tenter.

- Tu saignes beaucoup Eren… Remarque Lévi en avançant prudemment.

- Oui, je sais…

- Je…

Lévi sort de son sac un autre sachet :

- Vu que tu as jeté l'autre… il me reste encore un peu de cette plante…

Eren fait une mine sombre.

- Prends. Dit froidement Lévi.

- Pourquoi j'accepterai, tu as bien faillis nous tuer tout à l'heure !

- Hein ? J'essayais juste de vous dissuader de vous enfuir comme des abrutis !

- Je pense pas que c'était la meilleure solution ! Hurle Eren, regarde maintenant, Armin et Mikasa sont perdus.

- Jean et Annie aussi…

Lévi frotte sa main droite avec peine et regarde avec insistance l'autre soldat, lui tenant toujours les herbes :

- Tiens je te dis ! Si tu t'évanouis ça sera bien ma veine…

Eren hésite, avant de prendre un boisseau et de le contempler :

- Ça se mange ?

- Oui… croque dans la tige et essaie d'aspirer ce que tu peux…

Eren s'exécute, avant de faire une grimace.

- Ton truc est infect !

- J'ai jamais dis que c'était particulièrement bon…

- …

- Mange encore, tu en auras besoin…

- Mais… tu serais capable de m'empoisonner… fait Eren, lançant un regard défiant à Lévi.

- Moi ? Et pourquoi je me débarrasserais de toi ?

Eren ouvre grand ses yeux, et cris :

- Tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est trouver un_ Nécros_ et le combattre, alors tu as juste à nous éliminer et en rentrant à la garnison tu feras ton rapport… Eren, Armin, Mikasa, tout le monde, perdus dans les terres de l'est, ou bien tués… Et tout le monde croira à ton histoire !

Lévi le contemple, mi amusé, mi troublé, avant de soupirer grandement.

Il vient alors mordre lui aussi dans la plante, sous les yeux surpris d'Eren.

Leurs visages se frôlent.

Puis il aspire avec lassitude la sève orangée qui coule de la plante et regarde l'air vague l'autre soldat, avant de renifler un coup :

- Tu es vraiment idiot Eren…

Et il laisse la plante dans ses mains, avant de faire quelques pas plus loin.

- Ce n'est pas pour les Nécros que j'ai fais la mission…

Eren reste immobile quelques instants, avant de timidement manger le reste de la plante, le goût aigrelet du fluide se diffusant dans sa gorge.

Un filet coule d'ailleurs toujours le long de la lèvre du capitaine.

Eren, faisant un geste, mal à l'aise, fait comprendre à Lévi qu'il a encore un peu de la sève sur le visage. Le remarquant, l'autre prend une mine noire, retire ses gants et essuie rapidement.

Il vient ensuite lécher compulsivement le bout de ses doigts.

Eren regarde faire, sans vraiment broncher, lâchant ce qu'il reste de la plante au sol.

Lévi l'observe encore.

Eren se gratte la tête avec confusion, cherchant à dissiper le trouble qui lui vient.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce regard ? Et surtout, pourquoi Lévi a des gestes aussi étranges ?

Et… Sasha a peut-être raison…

Peut-être que Lévi est en train de… de lui envoyer des signes… ?

Eren secoue sa tête à nouveau, sentant la chaleur lui monter alors que son capitaine se rapproche de lui.

- Il faut retrouver les autres… C'est tout ce qui importe, dit Eren en se reprenant maladroitement.

- Eh ! Calme-toi un peu, tu m'écoutes ?

Mais Eren ne le regard pas, il fait tout pour remuer, se distraire, et quand il sent la main de Lévi se poser sur son épaule, ressentant alors les mêmes courants que la veille, il sursaute, balance un pied en avant, recule et glisse sur la végétation molle et trébuche sur Lévi.

Ce dernier, ayant perdu l'équilibre suite au coup d'Eren dans sa jambe, tombe en arrière et reçoit l'autre soldat sur son ventre.

* * *

- Ah… Tu peux pas faire attention ! Cris aussitôt Eren, en tentant de se redresser.

- C'est toi qui me tombes dessus, idiot…

Eren saisis la main de Lévi pour tenter de prendre appuie, mais aussitôt, le capitaine lance un grondement et lui hurle dessus :

- Aie ! Tu me fais mal !

- …

Eren écarquille les yeux.

C'est la première fois qu'il entend Lévi ressentir la moindre once de douleur.

Enfin, la première fois qu'il paraît fragile…

- … Pardon…

- Tu m'as mordu ici je te signale… Bougonne Lévi.

- Ah… J'avais oublié.

Les deux restent ainsi l'un sur l'autre quelques instants, les vapeurs revenant doucement vers leurs corps.

Lévi peut apercevoir le visage de l'autre soldat entre les particules en lévitation et hésite à l'éloigner tout de suite, à le faire dégager.

Mais quelque chose le retiens.

D'un autre côté, il ne peut pas rester comme ça sans rien faire.

Ou alors l'autre se doutera qu'il y a vraiment un problème…

Mais… le corps d'Eren n'est pas si petit que ça…

Ils font presque la même taille.

Il l'appelle marmot, gamin, des noms d'enfant alors qu'ils sont presque de la même taille. Et il doit avoir quelques années de moins que lui, c'est tout.

Lévi pose doucement sa main sur la tête d'Eren, ses cheveux bruns caressant la paume de sa main.

Qu'es-ce qu'il fait ?

Eren, perdu, sent une aura étrange émaner du visage de l'autre homme, une force magnétique.

Il regarde à plusieurs reprises les lèvres humides de Lévi, ouvre lentement les siennes, comme par réflexe. Quelque chose se noue en lui.

Les secondes passent et il revoit en boucle le baiser d'hier, il le ressent de plus en plus intensément.

Ce n'est qu'un contact entre deux lèvres, rien de plus après tout...

_En pleine inconscience, suprême volupté_

- Dis… Tu veux pas te retirer, tu m'écrases là… Lance Lévi, la voix ennuyée.

- Ah ! … Pardon ! Eren se redresse, tenant son dos avec sa main droite et proposant son autre main à Lévi.

Ce dernier la mire quelques instants avant de se redresser seul. Se faisant, il murmure tout de même :

- Merci…

Eren se remet à marcher lentement, le corps atomisé par les récents évènements, mais légèrement requinqué.

D'un coup, il se rend compte qu'il voit mieux, malgré l'obscurité de la nuit, la lune qui ne les éclaire plus, et malgré aussi le brouillard, il voit plus clairement et parvient à marcher presque normalement.

- Eh… Fais voir ton dos. Demande le perplexe Lévi, derrière Eren.

Eren retourne sa tête un peu, et soulève le haut de sa tunique, dévoilant une large cicatrice rougeoyante qui dévale toute sa colonne.

- Qui t'as fais ça ?

- Annie bien sûr, qui d'autre ?

- … Il faudra désinfecter ça…

- Facile à dire ! Comment veux-tu trouver de quoi se soigner ici ?

- Je parle de Mikasa ! C'est elle qui avait de quoi te soigner, non ?

- … Oui.

- Cette forêt semble remplie d'organismes qu'on ne connaît pas encore très bien et qui pourrait te rendre malade, donc n'expose ta plaie, appuie Lévi, tout en secouant ses vêtements des feuilles et de la crasse.

- Oui.

- Allez, reprenons…

Mais à peine ont-ils fait quelques pas que des voix autours les interpellent.

Pire, ils peuvent entendre clairement des pas, des courses, des gens respirer non loin.

- C'est la dixième personne de l'escouade ! Siffle Eren, haletant.

- Non… Ils sont plus nombreux que ça…

- Des Titans ? Murmure Eren, collé au dos du capitaine.

- Non… ils sont bien trop petits.

Eren ne sait pas s'il faut être réjouis ou non pas cette nouvelle…

Des humains.

Plusieurs personnes qui les observent en ce moment même et les entourent.

Est-ce que c'est vraiment mieux que des Titans… ?

- Ne bouge pas Eren, je vais tenter quelque chose.

Lévi sort lentement une première épée, tout en parlant à voix haute et claire :

- Eh ! Montrez-vous bande de chiffes molles ! Mikasa, Jean ? C'est vous ?

Mais seuls de vagues chuchotements leurs répondent.

Alors que les sons s'amplifient tout autour d'eux et les pas se rapprochent, Eren et Lévi sentent très distinctement une grande ombre planer sur eux.

* * *

Aussitôt, Lévi pousse son voisin sur le côté et reçoit un grand choc sur ses épaules.

Eren trébuche plus loin avant de se redresser, le temps de voir un grand filet tomber sur Lévi et des silhouettes courir vers lui.

Son capitaine, sortant une main désespérée des serrements, lui cris

- Eren ! Cours ! Sauve-toi bordel !

Hésitant quelques secondes, Eren se met à courir, regardant une dernière fois l'autre soldat à terre et courant pour sa vie. Il entend des personnes le poursuivre, des feuilles crisser sous leurs pas, des branches se briser, et les mottes de terre se retourner.

De nouveau, à courir dans le brouillard, à s'y perdre.

A suer toute l'eau de son corps.

Cela n'aura donc pas de fin ?

Il peut percevoir un son rassurant au loin, il change alors de direction et continue de fendre les ténèbres.

A nouveau, Eren court, court aussi vite qu'il peut, à travers les horizons noirs et zébrés de la forêt, il parvient à sortir des bois.

Une rivière ?

Une source ?

Qu'est-ce qui peut faire autant de bruit ?

Mais Eren finit par déboucher, pour son plus grand bonheur, sur la fameuse cascade de cet après-midi.

Les flots déchainés qui se jettent sans fin, goutte par goutte, dans les rochers pour s'y infiltrer et sonder d'autres profondeurs. Voilà, ce qu'Eren voulait trouver. Un instant, il voudrait presque y danser pour enfin se libérer de toute la terreur qu'il a accumulée.

Derrière lui, il n'entend plus aucun son de pas.

Mais mieux vaut continuer la route, même si le danger n'est peut-être plus à ses trousses, on ne sait jamais si on le poursuit encore…

Plus loin, il reconnait tout de suite la cabane du vieil homme. Et en s'approchant encore, il distingue au sol, près du puits, près du perron de la maison, le corps inanimé de Sasha qui n'a pas bougé entre temps.

Il ralentie, avant de se poser finalement, crevé, lessivé, à côté de Sasha et soupire grandement, le dos contre le bois de la maison. Le cadavre du Titan au loin n'est plus qu'un tas d'ossements rigides et refroidi par la brume.

Oui, Eren vient de s'en rendre compte, mais la brume a encore diminué en intensité, il pourrait presque voit le paysage clairement, si les nuages blancs ne flottaient pas encore ça et là dans son champ de vision.

Mais enfin, il se sent en sécurité.

Il se presse conte son ancienne amie, la prends dans ses bras lentement et soupire à nouveau, relâchant toutes les tensions dans son dos et ses épaules.

Eren ferme les paupières.

Et, tout de suite, lu reviennent les dernière images de Lévi, contre lui, à quelques centimètres, et enfin, pris dans le piège.

Qui a pu construire un truc pareil dans une forêt comme celle-ci ?

Pourquoi y avait-il autant de monde ?

Alors… Il n'y aurait pas seulement une personne inconnue qui les suivait… ? Mais plusieurs … ?

Ou alors…

Ou alors cette personne, cette dixième personne qui devait faire partie de la troupe a été enlevé, tout comme Lévi, a été piégée et isolée ailleurs, le matin du départ.

Et les personnes que l'on entend, depuis le premier jour, les observent, cherchent à les capturer, un à un…

Eren, foudroyé par ses réflexions, se met à trembler à nouveau, alors que le visage de Lévi, celui d'Armin et de Mikasa le hantent.

Il est seul. Il avait retrouvé un instant l'espoir de trouver les autres avec Lévi, mais…

Que c'est-il passé ? Pourquoi il ne peut pas juste garder les gens qu'il aime près de lui ? A chaque fois il est de nouveau abandonné. Sans le savoir, ses amis étaient peut-être perdus, fous de chagrin, en train de se faire dévorer par des Titans ou torturés par ces inconnus, qu'en sait-il ?

Et il ne peut rien faire ?

Des sanglots remontent et il ne parvient plus à les étouffer, se laissant aller aux larmes et aux lamentations.

* * *

Sa voix aiguë pleure, il la laisse couler comme l'eau dans l'air, des sons discordants en sorte, chargés de peine. Eren s'étonne lui-même, tout en faisant fondre ses yeux. La peine est trop dure, son cœur froid s'est comme ralenti, et chaque battement est un supplice, comme s'il allait éclater sa cage thoracique.

Eren remarque, toujours les yeux noyés de larmes, le sac ouvert de Sasha. En dépassent des petites baies noires.

Le sureau…

Lentement, Eren en saisis quelques unes et avale comme il peut les fruits à pleine bouchée.

Manger lui fait un bien fou, à tel point que ses larmes redoublent de puissance.

Son corps gouverné par ses émotions, dominé par l'anarchie de ses sentiments se perd entre le goût jouissif des perles noires dans sa bouche et l'amertume de ses larmes.

- Annie !

- Jean !...

- Armin !

- Mikasa !

- ... Lévi !

Où êtes-vous ?

Eren remarque, toujours les yeux noyés de larmes,

Et bientôt, une silhouette s'approche.

Alors qu'Eren écarquille les yeux, prêt à s'enfui à nouveau, il reconnaît l'uniforme des soldats de sa division approcher.

Une cape verte, entourant une tunique brune.

Le corps obscur s'avance encore, parvient tout près.

Eren n'ose plus faire un mouvement.

Et peu à peu, une voix étrange murmure à ses oreilles :

- Ah… Enfin te voilà Eren… Nous t'avons cherché partout tu sais ?

- Qui…

- Tu es enfin à portée de bras…, allez, lève-toi et suis-moi…

Cette voix…

Une main nue vient naturellement prendre la sienne et l'aide à se relever.

- Les nuits sont longues en hiver, Eren Jaeger… et celle-ci n'est pas prête de se terminer…

* * *

_FIN DU SIXIÈME CHAPITRE_


	7. Tout se ferme

_Suite de l'histoire, avec mes regrets pour l'attente._

_ J'espère que vous aimerez l'évolution ! L'histoire prend sa tournure.  
_

_N'hésitez pas à poster, même sans compte, c'est toujours d'une grande aide et aussi un grand plaisir._

_Merci à Swatchy ;)  
_

* * *

**AIDONS L'HYDRE A VIDER SON BROUILLARD**

* * *

_7 : Tout se ferme_

- Vous êtes…

- Oui, tu te souviens de moi ?… Eren Jaeger… Dit la femme avec un grand sourire.

- Hansi… Hansi, la dame qui étudie les Titans ?

- Oui, c'est bien moi ! Mais ne te déranges pas, appelle-moi Zoé ! Ce n'est pas la peine de créer un écart comme ça entre nous ! Dit-elle en joignant ses mains dans une pause angélique, tenant toujours celles d'Eren, compressées entre les siennes.

- Mais…

Eren a l'impression que le temps s'est soudain arrêté. Cette femme qui sort de nulle part et qui vient tendrement lui serrer la main. La chaleur qui émane de son corps de femme élégante et vive.

Surtout, elle a un regard perçant deux grands yeux marron qui cherchent, explorent sans cesse ses propres iris, Eren a du mal à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Mon pauvre Eren, pourquoi pleures-tu ? Allez, tiens ! Lance-t-elle tout à coup, en tendant un petit mouchoir au soldat.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Eren tente de sécher ses larmes.

- Eh… Tu ne devines pas ?

- … Non, pas vraiment… Il se passe trop de trucs bizarres ici depuis que la nuit est tombée.

- Oh, crois-moi, je crois c'est loin d'être finis, mon grand ! Mais c'est tellement excitant, haha ! S'exclame Zoé en faisant un clin d'œil à Eren.

- Attendez… Vous êtes dans le coin depuis longtemps ?

Eren regarde, incrédule, le visage de la femme s'ouvrir à lui et le considérer comme s'il tombait des nues.

- Bah, depuis pas trop longtemps à vrai dire, deux jours, ce n'est pas bien suffisant.

- Vous êtes partie…

- Avant-hier à l'aube, haha.

Eren ne comprend plus rien.

- Alors c'est vous qui êtes partie avec nous ?

- Yata ! Je savais que tu trouverais tout seul mon grand ! Et Zoé vient ébouriffer le jeune homme avec joie. Tu es un vrai petit détective tu sais ? Bon ! C'est pas tout ça, mais il va falloir se bouger maintenant ! Allez, suis-moi…

- Mais… Et les autres ?

- Quels autres ?

- Les membres de l'escouade…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, ils ont du être repêchés à l'heure qu'il est.

- … Repêchés ?

- Tout à fait, allez viens avec moi, je t'explique tout en chemin si tu veux mais la nuit n'est pas éternelle, malheureusement pour nous…

Alors qu'Eren s'éloigne, encore faible mais bien vivant et surtout bien conscient de ce qui se passe autour, la douleur dans son dos le reprend et il titube, a du mal à suivre la vigoureuse Zoé qui marche gaiement, retournant vers la forêt.

- Eh… Pourquoi vous allez là ? On devrait rentrer à la v…

- Eren… C'est à l'est que se trouve la réponse très cher, pas à la ville…

- Mais… Personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé ici, on a perdu beaucoup de gens depuis hier matin.

- Oui, j'avais compris, mais… que veux-tu… Il faut bien faire des sacrifices pour des découvertes aussi importantes…

- Quelles découvertes ?

Eren s'arrête, soudain gonflé par la peur :

- Vous allez me dire ce qu'on fout maintenant, hein ? Nous avons trois morts sur le dos, et tous le monde semble péter un câble dans cette forêt, Lévi a été capturé par je ne sais quoi ! Comment vous voulez que je vous suive si vous ne m'expliquez rien ? Cris le jeune garçon, à bout de force, perçant l'air tranquille du bois de sa voix chancelante.

Zoé s'est retournée, un peu troublée, mais elle retrouve vite le sourire :

- Eh… Pourquoi cette scène ? Tes amis sont en lieu sûr, je peux te le garantir… Nous les retrouverons bientôt si tout va bien, en attendant, tu as intérêt à me suivre. De toute façon tu n'iras pas bien loin si tu continues tout seul. Zoé lui fait signe de s'approcher. Tu pourrais rencontrer un Nécros, et ça, ce n'est pas encore pour toi…

- … Je… C'est pour eux que vous êtes ici ?

- C'est pour eux que nous sommes tous là, mon cher. Allez, suis-moi maintenant et laisse-moi parler.

- …

Eren commence à marcher doucement aux côté de la femme, sentant son cœur battre à vive allure. Quelque chose cloche, autant l'attitude décontractée de Zoé que l'horreur qui se tapis tout autour d'eux.

Oui, la forêt est loin d'être hospitalière.

* * *

Jean se relève doucement dans la brume.

Les vaisseaux endoloris par cette nuit givrante et cette vapeur des plus fournie.

Il reste un moment contre le rocher où il s'était reposé, et regarder autour de lui, constatant une vague forme humaine tout près.

Jean, comme sous l'effet d'une hypnose commence à lentement s'allonger à même l'herbe et place ses deux bras sur son corps pour se protéger du froid.

Peu à peu, il parvient à deviner la chevelure blonde et courte d'Armin qui est debout, comme en train d'attendre quelque chose, perché sur une petite pierre. Son visage est caché dans l'ombre de sa frange.

Alors qu'Armin commence à parler d'une voix incertaine, les fumées tracent de grands arcs violets autour de lui, comme pour venir se concentrer sur son corps. Les courants naissent tout autour de lui et meurent ensemble après l'avoir effleuré.

- Jean… est-ce bien toi ? ...Je t'ai attendu longtemps, tu sais ? Je… J'aimerais que cela soit plus simple pour nous deux… Cette… J'ai, un arôme, coincé dans la gorge, je n'arrive pas à le retirer de là… J'ai tenté plusieurs fois et… infructueux efforts. Non... Je n'y puis plus rien…

Le soldat à terre est bercé par la voix de son camarade, il cligne des yeux dangereusement, tout en écoutant toujours les paroles d'Armin :

- Mais tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne t'es pas caché ? Toi ? Toi sans bateau ? Ou toi, sans la moindre énergie ? Allons… Cet iliaque est plus qu'un maigre bateau, Jean, c'est toute une colonie de mondes reliés entre eux… Tu as senti, dès notre arrivé ? Comme les choses se mêlaient les unes aux autres ? Tu vois Jean, je réfléchis… Je ne suis pas qu'un petit froussard…

Silence.

- Alors je t'ai cherché, et te voilà. Jean… Pourquoi es-tu au sol tout à coup ? Toi qui es si fier d'afficher ta supériorité en règle générale ? Supériorité... Haha, bien sûr... Où est-ce que tu l'a mise maintenant, hein ? Tu l'as perdu ? Bien sûr, tu as toujours été comme ça… Mais il faut croire, que, dans certains circonstances… Les gens ont commencé à perdre gentiment… toute raison – Armin rit doucement – il faut croire que cette blonde n'est pas la seule…Ce n'est qu'une illusion, je le sais, oh ! combien je le sais. De tout temps comme de tout lieu je triompherai… Je dois n'avoir qu'une chose en vue… Mais qui es-tu au juste ? Un corps... une âme en détresse... ? Grande âme noire...

Nouveau silence.

- Tu vois ? C'est ça ? La solitude des êtres. Sans fin, nous serons des personnages isolés des autres, convoitant une barque de fortune ou un canot de sauvetage, seul, seul face aux hydres du chemin…

Armin secoue sa tête, le front bouillant, il finit par ouvrir légèrement les yeux, relever la tête et frissonner, se rendant compte de l'endroit où il se trouve.

* * *

- A l'origine, je travaille sur les Titans depuis que j'ai eu ma majorité. Mais, bien sûr, ils ont existé bien avant que je naisse, haha. A ce jour, personne d'encore vivant aujourd'hui ne pourrait expliquer le moment précis de leur apparition je suppose simplement que cela s'est fait lentement, progressivement. En l'an 438, j'ai commencé à travailler spécifiquement sur les Titans que l'on avait capturés, en proposant des expériences diversifiées pour mieux les comprendre. C'était le début des grandes découvertes.

Eren observe les arbres grandirent autour d'eux. Zoé semble le mener vers nulle part, elle ne regarde même plus la route, ses yeux plein d'étoiles sont concentrés sur le visage du jeune garçon.

- Ce que j'ai pu aimer cette époque. Tout ce que l'on vous apprend à l'école, c'est bien grâce à ces Titans qu'on a pu le découvrir. Même si nous avons finis par tués nos premiers prisonniers, nous avions déjà beaucoup d'informations. Mais… C'était sans compter l'arrivée de quelque chose de très inattendu…

* * *

_Ecouter : DDO Music Necro_

L'attention du soldat revient alors directement sur elle, alors que Zoé commence à prendre un air perdu :

- Les Terres de l'est… I peine deux semaines… alors que des éclaireurs étaient partis pour rechercher des gisements pour les forges, ils sont tombés sur des formes de Titans encore jamais vu… Quand je l'ai appris, j'ai senti que mon cœur allait comme fondre !

Zoé regarde le ciel sombre, s'entourant à nouveau de brouillard. Elle soupire grandement.

- Ah… Les Nécros, comme je l'ai baptisés. Ils sont capables de rejeter des gaz par les pores de leurs peaux… Ce qu'on vu les deux éclaireurs, ils n'ont su que vaguement l'expliquer ou au mieux, le dessiner, mais j'avais l'impression d'assister à la découverte la plus importante de ma vie…

Zoé s'arrête devant de grandes pierres grises. Elle effleure leurs grains avec apaisement.

Puis elle commence à escalader quelques pierres, avant de faire signe à Eren de continuer de la suivre.

- Mais… Où est-ce que ça mène ?

- En haut il y a une caverne assez spéciale, allez, monte !

Eren se prépare à utiliser son équipement tridimensionnel, il fixe au mieux son harnais, et, espérant que rien de spécial ne se produira, s'accroche à des pierres plus haut. Il peut voir au loin une petite cavité sombre.

Eren s'éjecte en l'air et parvient à ralentir au bon moment, atterrissant à côté de Zoé. Cependant, alors qu'il se pose, il glisse sur une sorte de tapis mou et s'écrase sur le sol pour le plus grand bonheur de Zoé :

- Haha, regarde-toi… _Je suis Eren Jaeger_ ! Elle fait mine de se vautrer.

L'autre se relève en faisant la moue, ne sachant ou se mettre avec cette excentrique.

- Eh… c'est ta première mission, pas vrai ?

- Oui…

- Alors ne sois pas trop exigeant avec toi-même, hein ? Fait-elle en souriant. Allez, on y est presque…

Ils entrent dans un petit tunnel qui plonge directement dans le mont, pas plus large que deux personnes et plus haut que deux fois la taille d'Eren sans doute. Mais l'ensemble à l'air assez récent et résistant.

La lumière faiblit.

Plus loin, une petit lanterne est posée au sol, aux côté d'une multitude de pages arrachées, de vaisselle cassée et de restes d'aliments divers et variés. Au coin, une table où repose une autre lampe à huile.

Zoé s'assoit à son bureau et Eren, regardant autour pour mieux sonder l'endroit finit par s'assoir sur une pile de livres :

- C'est là que je vis maintenant… soupire Zoé, sa voix comme floutée.

- Et vous avez écris tout ça…

- Les grimoires non, les dessins oui, ainsi que les notes ! Bon sang, que j'ai pu découvrir de choses ici !

Eren, toujours inquiet pour tous ceux qu'il a laissés derrière lui, ne sait plus quoi faire, mais, étrangement, ses yeux sont toujours rivés sur ceux de Zoé.

- Les Nécros Eren… J'en ai rencontré… Pour de vrai ! J'ai tenté de les dessiner… Mais, Eren, ce que les deux agents avaient dû voir étaient des spécimens relativement stable finalement… Puisque… Celui que j'ai rencontré, et c'était il y à peine trois jour, étaient presque entièrement sous forme gazeuse…

Eren relève soudain la tête, un éclair vient de la traverse :

- Quoi ?

- Oui… J'avoue que moi aussi, je n'y croyais pas vraiment. Mais c'est pourtant vrai. Certains de ces Titans semblent tout simplement ne plus être solide et peuvent se fondre dans l'air, en gardant leur matériel génétique intacte, ainsi qu'une structure de base similaire aux autres Titans ! En somme : des Titans gazeux !

Eren tremble légèrement.

- … Mais, ils vous ont attaqué ?

- Ces Titans ne semblaient pas dangereux à première vue. Ils ne m'attaquaient pas. Quand je l'ai croisé, s'était à quelques kilomètres d'ici, en pleine forêt. J'avais senti des nuages étranges s'approcher de moi, et puis… Et puis un grand froid m'entourer.

- …

- Deux yeux bleus, scintillants, dans l'obscurité de la nuit, qui m'observaient, sans cligner, sans broncher. Juste deux phares de la mer… Et le Titan est resté ainsi, et je suis resté de même. Il a finis par partir lentement, me couvrant d'une légère brume parfumée et s'est en allé…

- … Mais… Les Titans sont sensé manger les Hommes… ça devait être autre chose…

Zoé se relève, soudain furieuse

- C'était un Titan ! S'en était un ! Je peux le jurer sur tout ce qui m'est le plus cher ! Sur toutes mes années d'étude s'il le faut ! Mais s'en était un !

Elle se rassoit doucement, reprenant peu à peu le contrôle d'elle-même.

- Sa grande taille, la position de ses organes, c'était un homme gigantesque, presque totalement fait de nuages et de brumes plus ou moins mêlées à celles de la nuit… Et il s'est volatilisé dans l'air, comme un revenant ! Elle se met à trembler. Mais… Oui, je suis toujours persuadée, je l'ai décris, et encore, encore décris ! Les Nécros sont des Titans qui semblent ne pas s'attaquer à nous… D'autre part, en faisant continuellement mes recherches, j'ai pu comprendre que ce genre de Titans ne pouvait se montrer ou vivre qu'à l'obscurité… Tout l'opposé de nos Titans près de la ville ! Tu te rends compte ? Et d'autre part, ils émanent, contrairement aux titans classiques, des courants très froids.

On peut entendre des gouttes tomber régulièrement dans le fond de la caverne.

- Faits de brume et non de chair, froids au lieu de chauds, et surtout, nocturnes et non plus diurnes. J'ai eu beau imaginer quelques scénarios abracadabrants, le seul qui me semble réellement plausible est tout simple quand à l'apparition de ces Titans : j'ai basé une théorie, peut-être encore à prouver mais, tout semble concorder pourtant…

- Et cette théorie… ?

Eren tremble légèrement sur les livres, en face de lui, la Zoé qu'il connaissait plus ou moins s'est comme transformée par son discours. Elle écume de plaisir :

- Ma théorie est tout bête… Ces Titans que j'ai baptisés Nécros, ne sont peut-être qu'une sorte… d'évolution, de nos Titans habituels.

- …

- Toutes les espèces peuvent bien évoluer en fonction de leurs territoires de chasse ou leurs prédateurs, et j'ai la certitude, qu'en venant ici dans les landes froides, les Titans ont changé, pour mieux s'adapter à l'environnement. Tout simplement…

- En quoi ça nous intéresse ?

D'un coup, Zoé est comme foudroyée par les mots d'Eren, elle révulse ses yeux, incertaine :

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça nous intéresse ? Dit-elle alors qu'elle remet machinalement ses lunettes en place.

- Oui, si vous vous êtes intéressé au Titans, c'est parce qu'ils attaquaient nos villes. C'était pour en apprendre plus sur eux, afin de les exterminer, pas vrai ? Mais, maintenant, Eren se frotte la tête avec ennui, maintenant que vous avez découvert que ces Titans ne nous attaquent pas, où est l'intérêt ?

Zoé se lève et s'appuie sur le bureau avec ses deux grands bras éclairés au couteau :

- Eh ! Si j'ai étudié les Titans c'est parce qu'ils me passionnent ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer ? Je n'ai jamais voulu les exterminer moi ! J'avoue qu'à mes débuts, je leur en voulais pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fais… Mais… Le temps a passé et je les ai analysés sous toutes leurs coutures… Et je les ai compris…

- Comment vous pouvez comprendre des êtres aussi horribles ? Ils ont massacré tellement de gens il y a cinq ans !

- Ah… Je sais Eren, tu as perdu des personnes qui t'étais proches pendant l'attaque…

Les yeux vibrants du jeune Eren ont du mal à regarder encore cette femme qui semble tout connaître de lui…

- C'est le risque... Mais les Titans nous mangent car c'est tout simplement inscrit dans une sorte de programme, tu comprends ? Ils ne font qu'exécuter les ordres que leur cerveau leur impose, voilà tout, c'est une sorte de besoin naturel. Pas plus déplacé que le besoin de reproduction, cher Eren…

- Personne ne nous oblige à nous reproduire, crache l'autre, se sentant mal à l'aise dans cette atmosphère moite et cloitrée.

- Non, mais c'est indispensable à la survie de notre espèce. Je suppose que les Titans doivent consommer des humains pour se protéger de nous… Imagine un peu le monde différemment : si c'était nous qui chassions les Titans…

- Un tel monde est impossible !

- Vois les choses de cet angle : ils sont indépendants de nous… Ils sont probablement apparus pour réguler notre espèce qui risquait une surpopulation…

- Ouais, je connais ces théories débiles… Se sont des cultes qui profèrent ce genre de chose…

- Mon cher Eren, tous les cultes ne sont pas mauvais… Tu le comprendras bien vite en grandissant. Pour l'instant, c'est surtout toi qui es revêche. Sache seulement que les Titans sont encore loin de nous avoir tout révéler. Mais s'il advenait vraiment que les Nécros sont une évolution des Titans originaux… Alors l'humanité n'a pas à les craindre !

Zoé lève les bras aux ciels :

- Eren, j'ai toujours vécu dans l'espoir que nous et les Titans puissions nous comprendre et vivre en paix un jour ou l'autre ! Avec les Nécros, j'ai vécu des instants de pure beauté et de réflexion, je n'avais jamais connu ça ! C'était comme si nous nous transmettions des images… Tu sais, j'en avais la certitude… Il m'envoyait des visions… Floues, mais perceptibles ! J'ai pu apercevoir des étendues d'eau, des marées, des… des animaux que je n'avais jamais vu ! Imagine tout ce que cela pourrait impliquer ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'échanger avec eux…

- …

- Mais Eren, enfin ! Si les Titans sont voués à devenir des Nécros dans l'avenir, ils ne représenteront plus aucun danger pour nous ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ! Et s'il existait un moyen de les changer en Nécros, tous… alors la partie serait gagée ! J'ai toujours sentie, répétée que les Titans étaient toujours plus légers que ce que l'on pensait, que leur grand corps ne pouvait se mouvoir s'ils étaient faits de chaire et de muscles uniquement… Mais j'en suis certaine et cela collerait parfaitement avec ces constats : les Titans sont en partie sous forme gazeuse ! Partiellement au moins… Et plus les temps avanceront, plus cela deviendra évident.

- Vous… vous avez fait pars de ces découvertes à quelqu'un ?

- Notre chef à tous, Erwin bien entendu… Le reste, je le garde pour toi car j'ai entièrement confiance ! Pour le reste, puisque les rumeurs de trahisons au sein même des rangs les mieux placés circulent et s'accentuent dernièrement, je préfère éviter ce genre de révélation… Mais un jour, oui, un beau jour l'heure de gloire sonnera…

Eren se redresse et fais plusieurs pas dans l'obscurité. Tout se chamboule dans sa tête, les images se font et se défont trop vite :

- Alors… si l'on nous a envoyé ici, c'est pour étudier les Nécros et peut-être… sauver l'humanité… ?

- Pas vraiment non, puisque tout ça ne reste que des hypothèses… Mais c'est devenu l'idée maintenant.

- Et qui sont les gens qui ont enlevé Lévi tout à l'heure ? Il semblait nous suivre !

- Ces gens font partis d'une organisation qui se cache dans les Terres de l'est, je n'en sais pas vraiment plus… Apparemment je ne suis pas la seule à m'intéresser aux Nécros dans le coin.

- Mais vous nous avez regardés nous faire tuer les uns après les autres, depuis deux jours, pas vrai ? Pourquoi au juste ?! Cria soudain Eren.

- … Tout ce que je voulais, c'était observer des Titans. Je me suis mise à l'écart pour pouvoir noter tout ce que je pouvais sur eux… Malheureusement, ceux que vous avez rencontrés hier n'étaient pas vraiment des Nécros…

- Pas vraiment…

- Non, pas plus que ceux tout proches de nos murs. Je me suis dis que peut-être, en fin d'après-midi, avec la baisse de luminosité, des Titans intermédiaires se montreraient, mais cela n'est pas arrivé… Pas pour l'instant.

Eren, sentant son corps défaillir, finit par taper ses deux poings sur la table, faisant face à la femme :

- Maintenant vous allez me conduire à la ville, j'en ai rien à faire de vos histoires de Titans ! Je dois prévenir notre chef de l'échec de la mission, et revenir ici avec lui pour retrouver les autres membres encore en vie !

- Eh bien… Voilà qui me déçoit beaucoup, Eren…

Elle s'approche tranquillement du soldat et croise les bras devant lui, l'air froid :

* * *

_Écouter Resident Evil Remake soundtrack - Zombie Attack_

- Moi qui pensais que ces histoires de paix et de réunion pourraient t'intéresser… Je suis très déçue… En même temps… Elle fait une pause, caressant des dessins sur le bureau, en même temps tu n'as pas forcément tord de résister pour l'instant… Je te comprends… Tu as perdu ta mère à cause d'un Titan, pas vrai ?

Un sourire étrange se dessine sur le visage de Zoé. Eren recule un peu, l'ombre de la femme s'imprimant sur son visage apeuré :

- Après tout, quand on a perdu un parent aussi proche, hein ? On ne peut que leurs en vouloir…

- Taisez-vous… murmure Eren, sentant les larmes lui revenir.

- Ah… ? Eren Jaeger est si fragile que ça ? Je pensais que tu étais un battant ! Du moins, c'est comme ça qu'on m'a présenté à toi…

- Mon passé n'a rien à voir avec vous… Grogne l'autre.

- Oh si ! Que si l'ami ! Justement… Pourquoi nous t'avons pris dans cette escouade, mon cher Eren, à ton avis ? Pas seulement parce que tu es une tête de mule…

Zoé secoue un peu le garçon, qui s'éloigne rapidement.

- Lâchez-moi !

- Mais surtout parce que tu as perdu ta mère, à cause des Titans, ce qui fais de toi… un parfait soldat… Impitoyable, prêt à tout pour achever sa mission…

- La mission est terminée !

- Non, non mon cher, elle ne fait que commencer… Et je t'assure, que tout tes petits amis et moi-même, nous serons ravis de t'accompagner pour la suite de l'aventure… Dit Zoé en s'inclinant, grand sourire aux lèvres, tout en empoignant fermement le jeune Jaeger qui commençait à reculer.

- C'est quoi votre problème ? Cris Eren, effrayé. Pourquoi vous me faites ça ? Lâchez-moi

- Parce que c'est toi… Alors ne bouge pas…

- Erwin sera mis au courant ! Tout le monde !

- Mais tout le monde est au courant, Eren…

Et Zoé sort de sa poche une petite seringue contenant un liquide violacé :

- Ça ne te rappelle rien ? Eren Jaeger ?

- … Non ! Le visage d'Eren se décompose.

- Je sais très bien que ton père était un fou, et qu'il t'a administré quelque chose qui nous intéresse, oh combien ! Personne ne sait encore ce qu'il t'a fais exactement ! Mais c'est forcément lié au Titans ! Ton père les étudiait lui aussi ! Et je sais qu'il t'a livré un cadeau… Un cadeau qui te distingue des autres dans l'escouade ! Un cadeau empoisonné qu'il t'a administré !

Eren se débats mais la femme lui plante la seringue dans le bras et Eren stoppe net tout mouvement.

- Je sais que tu portes la clef de notre réussite, Eren… En toi… Et que nous parviendrons ensemble à mettre fin à cette guerre…

Alors que son bras s'engourdit, se fige dans son sang, s'alourdit, Eren, paralysé finit par fermer doucement les yeux et vacille, avant de tomber en avant.

Zoé le rattrape et l'allonge au sol :

- Et peut-être grâce à toi, nous découvrirons quel est l'avenir des Titans… enfin…

* * *

Armin secoue sa tête, le front bouillant, il finit par ouvrir légèrement les yeux, relever la tête et frissonner, de rendant compte de l'endroit où il se trouve.

- Jean !

Armin se pose au sol à côté de l'autre homme qui est à terre et tâte son pouls. Il est vivant, faible mais encore en vie. Il ne semble pas blessé pourtant, alors qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver… ?

Alors que le blond regarde autour de lui et se redresse, il sent une violente douleur le maintenir au sol : le bas de son dos…

Non…

Il s'en souvient, d'un coup.

Annie, cette folle.

Son épée…

Elle n'a pas osée… ?

Armin titube jusqu'à un arbre et commence à trembler.

Cette folle…

Tout autour de lui, la forêt ne cesse de piailler, de gémir, de frémir. Des animaux, des bêtes de la nuit comme des insectes jouent de leurs cris pour l'effrayer.

Armin n'ose plus regarder nulle part, tellement la peur le tiens.

Il se rapproche de Jean, se colle à lui, sent une faible chaleur émaner de son ventre.

Si seulement il pouvait être conscient… Se lever, le rassurer…

Si seulement Eren était là…

- Je n'ai pas peur… Je n'ai pas peur, non…

Mais des bruits de pas, écrasant les feuilles de passage l'interpellent bientôt, le coupant dans sa phrase.

Il scrute les alentours, ne distinguant presque rien dans l'abondant brouillard et la nuit qui l'entoure :

- Eh ! S'écrit-il.

Il faut que sois fort…

Armin, tu es vraiment le pire des imbéciles, ressaisis-toi !

Tu n'as plus besoin de te coller à quelque chose !

Tu n'as pas besoin de doudou.

D'un bout de tissus, ou même d'Eren !

Tu n'en as plus besoin, alors ose enfin !

Lève-toi !

Et Armin se lève doucement, ses dents s'entrechoquent vivement.

- N'approchez-pas ! Laissez-nous tranquilles ! S'écrie-t-il.

Il peut entendre distinctement que des gens parlent devant lui, que des têtes sombres passent et repassent, que des pieds s'agitent.

- Eh ! Arrêtez-vous ! Lance-t-il, versant une larme de terreur.

Mais déjà, un pied devant lui s'avance, tançant une petite ligne sombre dans les feuilles.

Fais quelque chose Armin, réfléchis !

Observe autour de toi…

Il y a forcément une solution quelque part !

Dans un coin…

Une échappée…

Mais en se retournant, il ne voit qu'un grand affleurement rocheux, escarpé.

S'il veut se sauver, ça sera sans l'autre soldat.

Est-ce qu'il pourrait prendre la responsabilité de laisser Jean seul, en proie à ces types ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait l'accepter ?

Armin, trouve une solution !

Plusieurs ombres avancent lentement vers lui, tendant des armes devant eux, qui brillent légèrement à travers les nappes grises de la nuit.

Armin ! Ils arrivent !

Mais il n'y a pas de solutions autour !

Et l'équipement tridimensionnel qui pourrait lâcher…

Mais…

Il faut quand même essayer…

Si Lévi y parvenait, alors lui aussi, il peut le faire !

Alors que les silhouettes s'approchaient dangereusement de lui, telles des spectres, Armin gifle violemment Jean, le secoue et finit même par le frapper au visage, avant que celui-ci ne se réveille d'un bond, sentant la panique :

- Armin, qu'est-ce que…

- Lève-toi ! Dans les arbres, vite !

Aussitôt, Armin s'accroche à un arbre plus haut, saisit Jean par la taille, et s'élance en l'air.

Malgré le poids qu'il doit supporter, le fil tient bon et le harnais ne flanche pas.

Jean se retrouve, sonné, en haut avec son camarade, alors que les gens, visiblement habillés en grands manteaux à capuches commencent à entourer le tronc.

- C'est qui ces gars en bas ? Balbutie Jean, se dégageant d'Armin.

- Aucune idée, mais ils nous en veulent on dirait…

- Ah… ma tête…

- Ça te brûle toi aussi ?

- Oui…

Armin secoue Jean par sa manche :

- Il faut qu'on s'en aille de là au plus vite, suis-moi !

* * *

- Je me souviens de presque rien…

Jean et Armin sont perchés dans un arbre, essoufflés. Pas un type louche en vue. De là-haut, ils peuvent voir une lune immense, les observer depuis le ciel d'un violet sombre. Par endroit, des corbeaux s'envolent en masse, et les arbres remuent en phase, créant des rythmes de ballotement bien étranges.

- Juste… Moi et Mikasa en train de fuir et… puis plus grand-chose… Sauf toi peut-être, mais c'était bizarre.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu étais debout, sur une pierre, et tu parlais… Je ne sais plus trop de quoi, mais tu parlais… Comme dans le vide.

Armin sonde son esprit, tentant de retrouver quelque chose.

Des images éparses lui reviennent.

- Tu es sûr que ce n'était pas un songe… ?

- Non, c'était… Enfin… c'était trop étrange pour être réel après tout… Mais ça paraissait tellement vrai sur le moment !

- C'est bien ce que je pensais…

- Quoi ?

- Dis, avant de faire ce rêve là, tu as touché à quelque chose, ou bu quelque chose, mangé…. ? Demande Armin, soudain très sombre.

- … Eh bien… Je me souviens avoir vu des sortes de champignons ou des vignes avant le trou de mémoire… Oui ! Même que Mikasa parlait à un type que je ne voyais pas…

- …

- Mais pourquoi… ? Continue Jean, inquiet.

- Parce que j'ai bien l'impression que les gens commencent à perdre les pédales quand ils sont en contact avec des choses qui poussent, qui vivent ici… Tu te rappelles, l'eau que nous avons prise à la source, le premier jour ?

- Oui… Bethold disait qu'elle était mauvaise...

- Mais elle était potable, et tout à fait normale je pense… Nous étions encore prêts des frontières. Cependant, l'eau de pluie qui arrive sur ces terres est certainement chargée de quelque chose…

Armin dépose son sac sur la branche et tente de s'assoir, avant de faire une grimace.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- … C'est… Annie, elle m'a frappé dans le dos…

- Cette folle !… Si je la retrouve celle-là ! Avertit Jean, serrant ses poings.

- Justement Jean… Je parie qu'Annie, tout comme moi a commencer à perdre ses esprits quand elle a bu l'eau de pluie… Avant qu'on se pose pour notre première nuit…

- … Tu en es sûr ?

- Oui ! Nous avons été les seuls à en boire, et tous les deux ont a eu une sorte de longue absence, pas vrai ?

- Oui, mais tu n'attaquais pas les gens toi !

- Non… J'ai sans doute bu moins d'eau qu'elle, et puis j'ai un tempérament moins violent… Peut-être que cela influence aussi ce que j'ai pu faire…

Jean reste stupéfait :

- Alors, si on vient à boire l'eau de la région, ou même bouffer, sentir le moindre truc qui pousse ici on risque de devenir dingue ?

- Oui... J'en ai bien peur.

Jean commence à regarder tout autour d'eux, inquiet, évitant même de s'accrocher à l'arbre avec ses mains. Il s'assoit sur la branche, frissonnant.

- Et… et les autres dans tout ça ? Tu sais où ils sont ?

- Non… On s'est séparé trop vite…

- Merde !

Jean prends sa tête entre ses mains, puis commence à sursauter sous les coups de ses sanglots :

- Merde…

- Eh ! Jean ! S'étonne Armin, plaçant une main sur son épaule.

- Je pensais… que j'étais plus résistant que ça… Mais là…

- Il ne faut pas céder… On va attendre que le jour se lève et on partira à leur recherche…

- C'est trop… C'est trop d'un coup pour une première mission…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'ils vont tous très bien et que nous les retrouverons…

L'autre relève un peu la tête, essuyant ses larmes avec rage :

- Ah ! Pourquoi je pleure moi ? Pour qui je passe maintenant ?

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte… On est tous à bout ici… Rassure Armin.

- Ah… On dirait bien oui… Si je ne pars pas d'ici rapidement, je sens que je vais complètement péter un plomb… Forêt de merde ! Brouillard de merde ! On n'y voit rien là-dedans…

- Eh… Dors un peu Jean, et on attend que le jour se lève, d'accord ?

- Oui… Et Jean, furieux contre lui-même pour s'être montré d'un coup si faible, ne peut s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, tellement la fatigue l'accable.

C'est le bruit répétitif d'une grande installation de bois se trimballant sur le sol rocailleux qui a eu raison du sommeil d'Eren.

* * *

Il se met progressivement à genoux, constant qu'il se trouve dans une sorte de carriole improvisée, aux côtés d'un autre corps, portant également l'uniforme verte.

Eren, se redressant soudain, observe le visage scintillant de Zoé, en dehors de la carriole, marchant doucement. Sa tête semble être entourée d'une grande aura blanche.

Deux grands chevaux couverts de voiles obscurs portent la machinerie, guidés par un dresseur lui-même vêtu de la tête aux pieds en noir.

En faisant plus attention, Eren devine la rondeur pâle de la lune qui se niche dans la nuque de la femme, comme dans une vision chimérique.

Eren, déboussolé, s'approche doucement de la personne dans le coin de l'engin.

Une chevelure brune, plus courte sur les côtés, un visage fin, une petite tête endurcie, des sourcils forcés et enfin une petite bouche humide.

- Eh… appelle-t-il en chuchotant.

…

L'homme ouvre les yeux avec difficulté, comme s'il était aveuglé.

Juste au dessus de lui, la figure d'Eren semble être aussi dévorée par la grande lune puissante qui gouverne les cieux.

- Lévi… Dis faiblement Eren, comme s'il voulait le rassurer.

- On a été capturé… Dis lentement Lévi. Ils m'ont…

- Oui ?

- Ils m'ont… paralysé… Je n'arrive plus à bouger autre chose que ma tête.

Le visage de Lévi se contracte, il semble affligé et terriblement épuisé.

- … Moi aussi, chuchote Eren à l'oreille de l'autre.

Il se couche à ses côtés.

Le corps de Lévi semble gelé.

- Dis… On est les seuls… ? Demande le capitaine.

- Aucune… idée…

Lévi ferme les yeux, soupirant comme il peut et fronçant sévèrement ses deux fins sourcils bruns. Sa bouche finit en rictus et un instant Lévi a l'air profondément triste :

- Je… Je suis désolé… Balbutie-t-il.

- Non ! Ne sois pas… On a fais du mieux qu'on pouvait… Et…

- Mais… attends, c'est Zoé que je voix là, non ?

- Oui…

- Qu'est-ce…

- Elle m'a raconté ses recherches sur les Nécros, et semble être en lien avec une sorte… de culte bizarre… Je ne sais rien de plus…

- Zoé Hansi… Murmure Lévi. On s'est fais piéger par cette déglinguée… ?

- C'était elle le dernier membre de l'escouade…

- … Non…

- Quoi non ? S'inquiète Eren.

- Zoé ne pourrait jamais trahir Erwin et le reste de la ville. Elle ne peut pas travailler… pour des fous…

- Elle m'a drogué et visiblement conduit avec toi là-dedans… Et on doit se diriger… vers leur quartier central… Je n'en sais rien…

- Merde…

Lévi soupire à nouveau, peinant à respirer convenablement.

- Eren… Tu veux pas… Devenir capitaine à ma place ?

Lévi commence à rire doucement, avant de regarder son aîné dans les yeux, lui souriant pleinement.

- Lévi… Murmure l'autre.

- Si tu crois que c'est le moment… de me faire cette tête…

Silence embarrassé. des deux soldats.

- Profite de ton temps Eren… Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont nous faire là-bas…

Le plus jeune avale difficilement sa salive et regarde le ciel étoilé continuer de défiler au dessus d'eux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les chevaux semblent ralentir et les arbres sont presque absents de la zone.

Une sorte de grande gorge, accueillant sa belle rivière qui ruisselle entre les petits arbustes et les fleurs d'hiver naissantes.

Les animaux se sont tuent.

On n'entend plus que le doux murmure des vents aux travers des feuillages.

L'air se fait lourd, chargé de fumées et de senteurs d'encens.

Alors que Lévi s'est assoupi de nouveau, Eren se relève un peu dans la carriole et observe un grand bâtiment qui émerge du sol.

On dirait une chapèle, une église, ou n'importe quel autre lieu de religion.

Cependant, sur les grandes façades, enter les arcs qui rejoignent les colonnes et les viraux colorés de bleu, comme tronçonnés à même la pierre, des grands éventails en trois partie fendent le bâtiment.

Ce même symbole qui orne les dos des gens aux alentours de la troupe chargée de les conduire.

Derrière, Eren parvient à distinguer Zoé, toujours dans ses habits habituels, le mirant tendrement :

- Alors, on a bien dormi mon cher Eren ? Lance-t-elle plaisamment.

- … Où est-ce que vous nous emmenez ? Grogne Eren, plus qu'énervé.

- Voyons, je sais très bien que tu as déjà ta petite idée… il me semble t'en avoir déjà parlé, non ?

- … Une secte, un culte ?

- … Des scientifiques mon cher, un petit groupe qui travaille ici à l'abri des regards, sur le terrain, pour approcher en toute discrétion de la vérité sur les Titans… rien de plus.

Puis Zoé lèves les bras en l'air, toute joyeuse, avant de les laisser retomber :

- L'_Hydre_, mon cher Eren… La communauté des scientifiques la plus passionnante que j'ai pu rencontrer ! Tu verras… Leur déco est un peu spéciale là-dedans, mais ils sont plus qu'intéressants !

- Alors vous êtes avec eux… ? Murmure Eren.

- Bien sûr ! Seul un idiot refuserait la science ! Et eux, ils semblent êtres sur le bord d'une découverte fantastique ! Quelque chose qui révolutionnera notre rapport avec les Titans.

La grande porte d'entrée, toute faite d'un bois dur et luisant sous la lune s'offre bientôt aux premiers personnages en noir qui font signe d'ouvrir à des gardes sur les côtés.

* * *

Armin, jetant un dernier regard anxieux sur son ami finit par rapidement tomber dans un sommeil profond. Leurs deux corps assoupis sont perchés dans les hauteurs d'un grand pin de la forêt et ni le bruit des oiseaux, ni celui des créatures effrayantes de la nuit ne les réveille.

Cependant… Quelques instants après s'être plongé dans des rêves tourmentés, Armin sursaute d'un coup.

Quelque chose d'anormal vient de se produire.

En tout cas, assez pour qu'il se réveille de cette manière…

Armin regarde en bas, ne pouvant pas distinguer grand-chose.

Et ce la recommence.

Un bruit sourd, aigu…

Et des vibrations, c'est ça peut-être le plus inquiétant.

Armin écoute à nouveau, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il se passe quand un nouveau bruit survient et que l'arbre tremble encore plus.

Plongeant encore la tête vers le sol, Armin aperçois des silhouettes se découper au travers du brouillard l'espace d'un instant.

Et une forme étrangement brillante illuminer les environs.

Et un nouveau coup !

Ils sont en train…

D'abattre l'arbre !

Aussitôt, Armin s'active et secoue énergiquement Jean en lui criant de se réveiller.

Mais le soldat à côté de lui à l'air complètement anéanti, il ne bouge plus d'un pouce.

- Jean ! Réveille-toi enfin ! Supplie Armin, empoignant l'autre de toutes ses forces.

Nouveau coup, et l'arbre semble sur le point de céder. En bas, on peut entendre des rires étranges émaner des ombres empressées autour du tronc défaillant.

- Jean !

Puis Armin finit par se lever sur la branche, et tente de porter Jean sur son épaule, mais le bougre endormi est bien trop lourd et Armin finit par abandonner.

Là, il n'y a plus d'autres solutions…

Désolé Jean…

Désolé…

Et Armin s'accroche avec son harnais plus loin et se tire sur un pin voisin, alors même que l'arbre tombe et que Jean disparaît dans un vortex de brume altéré.

Ne te retourne pas…

Tu vas fuir, les empêcher de t'attraper.

Sinon personne ne viendra donner l'alerte.

Sinon nous disparaitrons tous…

Et Armin s'élance plus loin encore, avant d'entendre une voix crier et des gens parler en bas. Des cordes se tendent. Armin peut êrcevoir des tendons et des lignes crisser ensemble et reconnaît tout de suite les bruits caractéristiques des équipements tridimensionnels.

- Armin ! Cris une voix familière en bas.

- … Mikasa ?

Armin n'en crois pas ses yeux. Cette belle voix, il avait souhaiter l'entendre depuis longtemps. La retrouver était à la fois rassurant, et là présentement, plus qu'effrayant en même temps…

Que se passe-t-il d'un coup ?

- Descend ! ça ne sert à rien de luter !

- Mais… Attends ! Qui sont les gens avec toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Descend ! Et je te dirai tout !

Armin est perdu. Tout se bouscule d'un coup. Qu'est-ce que fait Mikasa avec ces gens, et surtout, pourquoi a-t-elle tellement insistante, presque paniquée.

- Non ! Toi, viens avec moi et on rentre à la ville ! Ordonne Armin, prenant confiance en lui.

- Armin… la voix de Mikasa a changé, elle semble furieuse. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de descendre tout de suite ou je viens te chercher !

Jamais Mikasa ne lui a parlé ainsi. Armin exhale l'air avec difficulté, avant de crier :

- Je ne te suivrai pas ! Tu as perdue la raison toi aussi ! Alors lâche-moi !

Et Armin saute sur une autre branche avant de commencer sa course dans les feuilles piquantes et les pommes de pins.

- Armin ! Il faut que tu m'écoutes !

Et Mikasa s'élance sur Armin qui n'a pas le temps de vraiment s'échapper.

Mikasa est bien meilleure que lui pour se déplacer avec son équipement. Il le sait trop bien.

Bientôt, elle le saisit par la manche et Armin ne peut plus fuir.

- Lâche-moi je t'ai dis ! Tu as perdu la raison toi aussi !

- Non ! Armin ! Ecoute-moi un peu ! Supplie-t-elle, le retournant vers elle.

Armin est sous le choc. Devant elle, Mikasa a le visage luisant de sang et de sueur. Elle écume de peur, ses tempes rouges et ses yeux exorbités, terrorisée, mais…

Est-elle vraiment consciente… ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec eux enfin ? S'exclame le blond.

- … Je t'expliquerai ! Mais il faut me suivre ! Sinon tu ne reverras pas Eren !

- Quoi ?

Mikasa prend une petite voix tout à coup, presque en chuchotant, elle glisse :

- C'est eux qui l'ont… Ils l'ont emporté…

Armin trésaille :

- Mais, il faut avertir les gens à la ville…

- Non… J'ai essayé de fuir Armin, mais c'est inutile ! Ici même avec nos harnais ils connaissent la forêt mieux que personne… et il fait nuit. Tout est contre nous…

- Comment tu veux qu'on leur fasse confiance ? Ils peuvent très bien nous raconter des histories…

- Ils ont Eren, j'en suis sûr et certaine… Le problème, ça sera de se débarrasser d'eux là-bas…

- Où ça ? Je ne comprends plus rien !

- Calme-toi Armin !… Il semble que ces gens fassent parti d'une sorte de clan, et que leur repaire soit dans la forêt…

- Non…

Armin révulse ses yeux, sentant son cœur lâcher.

- Ils ont emmené Eren…

- Oui… et on fera tout pour le retrouver…

- Mikasa… Ces gens qui l'ont emmené là… c'est très certainement un culte. Depuis leurs habits jusque dans leurs méthodes…

- On s'en fout Armin, l'important c'est de les retrouver… Allez, viens…

L'autre hésite longtemps, tout en lançant des regards inquiets plus bas, où les plusieurs personnes en noir les observent dans les hauteurs.

- Très bien… Dis doucement Armin. Mais à une condition ! Et je ne ferai rien sans !

- Quoi ? Siffle péniblement Mikasa.

- Dès que l'on retrouver Eren, on s'enfuit tous et on repart en ville, d'accord ? Dit-il décidé.

Mikasa hésite, avant de finalement hocher légèrement de la tête :

- Oui… oui, tout ce que tu veux mais suis-moi vite ou ils vont encore nous faire du mal…

Armin contemple son ami, la face noircie par la boue et le sang séché, il l'a caresse légèrement, et se prend à ressentir une immense peine en lui.

Ils n'ont pas le droit de lui faire du mal.

Aucun droit !

Ni à elle, ni à Eren !

Le cœur d'Armin se serre encore plus.

Une fois descendus, les deux soldats se retrouvent nés à nés avec de grandes silhouettes en manteau noir, portant un étrange symbole sur l'arrière, sorte d'éventail en trois parties.

Et, alors même qu'Armin commençait à s'habituer à la terrifiante atmosphère qu'il entourait, il sent une lourde masse retomber sur son crâne.

Dans les derniers instants, il voit une pierre que Mikasa tient dans la main.

Couverte de quelques gouttes de sang.

Et peut-être aussi, de quelques cheveux.

De fins cheveux or, irradiant le visage d'Armin un dernier instant, avant qu'il ne perde connaissance.

* * *

Eren, observant les mouvements des gens, les attroupements autour d'eux, et enfin le grand silence, presque religieux dans lequel se fait leur entrée dans une sorte de patio très étroit tout en pierre, finit par se dire que réellement, cet endroit n'est pas un repaire de scientifiques.

Il le sait très bien.

Il n'a pas besoin d'être un gémie pour le deviner.

- Nous y sommes, cher Eren, sur les traces des Nécros… voici la fabuleuse avancée de l'Hydre ! S'écrit Zoé, toute joyeuse, avant de faire descendre Eren.

Des gardes viennent prendre Lévi après l'avoir violement réveillé.

Eren proteste, mais il est vite conduit devant une autre porte, tout aussi grande que celle de l'entrée.

A côté de lui, Zoé Hansi qui lui sourit pleinement.

- Ne t'en fais pas Eren, ne t'en fais pas…

Cette femme... Comment il a pu se retrouver ici, emmené par elle, piégé comme un imbécile ?

Et l'inconnu, terrifiant devant lui.

C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer.

Je trouverai une solution pour sortir d'ici ! Parole !

Et je sauverai Lévi avec moi !

Dans un dernier élan de panique, il tourne la tête vers son compagnon, emporté par d'autres membres du culte :

* * *

La tête, sombre, mais belle.

Amère, et douce.

L'homme le regarde au seuil d'un autre monde, partir pour les temps primitifs.

Eren sent tout son corps l'abandonner, ses forces le quitter face à ce jeune homme qui le regarde.

Dans ses petits yeux soudain grands ouverts.

Des expressions jamais vues.

De la crainte.

De la tristesse.

De la haine.

Et même...

De la joie... un plaisir dans le visage.

Et Lévi ouvre légèrement la bouche, comme s'il voulait l'embrasser de loin.

Eren, brisé, voit son ami disparaître dans les fonds ténébreux des cavernes occultes.

Et c'est maintenant le noir, droit dans la ligne de front.

Il le voit, dans les puissants tréfonds.

L'océan emporte sa chair.

Et l'hiver s'ouvre béant.

* * *

_FIN DU SEPTIEME CHAPITRE_


	8. Bienvenus à l'Hydre

_Voilà enfin la suite de la fic !_

_Mes excuses pour le temps de pause, mais il fallait que je réfléchisse bien à ce point de bascule que prend le récit à partir de maintenant (et se vider la tête aussi !)  
_

_Je remercie Swatchy et la quarantaine de lecteurs qui ne lâchent pas l'histoire ;) Merci à vous !_

* * *

**AIDONS L'HYDRE A VIDER SON BROUILLARD**

* * *

_8 : Bienvenus à l'Hydre  
_

- Mes amis !

- Bienvenus à L'hydre !

- Cette maison est pour vous !

- Faites pour vous !

- Tous en cœur !

- Vous serez impressionnés ! Par tout ce que nous pouvons partager ici.

- Oui, il s'agit bien de partage, amis !

- Regardez plutôt, quelles beautés engendrent ces murs !

- Fermez les yeux !

- Sentez les flux de la vie vous habiter et relier les êtres.

- Mes amis !

- Ce soir !

- Parmi les autres…

- Vous êtes ensemble pour célébrer l'hydre que vous formez…

- Tendez vers lui !

- Laissez la brume vous encercler !

- Et tendez encore plus vers lui.

- Bientôt… vous aspirez bien plus qu'à une simple vie terrestre… et le ciel vous appellera.

* * *

Des couleurs passent, trépassent.

Par moment, des chants religieux, polyphoniques.

Le poids des chaînes.

Son corps vacillant à travers les couloirs.

Peut-être à un moment, la senteur vague de l'herbe, ouverture sur le dehors, le temps d'une promenade.

Mais tout ça, c'est néant.

Toutes les sensations sont dévorées par la douleur à ses poings.

Et ses yeux ne parviennent plus à s'ouvrir.

Des chuchotements se fondent entre eux au dessus de sa tête. Un mal de crâne tenace s'est emparé de lui. Douleur, il ne ressent plus que cela à présent. Les images vacillent. Une odeur. De l'encens peut-être, quelque chose de fort et d'inconnu. Des parfums jamais rencontrés.

Et surtout.

Des couleurs bien inhabituelles.

Eren lève péniblement ses deux mains pour mieux les observer et constate avec angoisse la teinte violette qu'elles ont prises.

Et en tournant le regard, le violet est un peu partout, se réverbérant entre les différentes grandes toiles de tissus et les drapés qui tombent tout autour dans la grande pièce.

L'intérieur de la chapelle. Un grand rectangle de pierre violacé, percé par de multiples vitraux circulaires.

Et face à lui, un autel, et plusieurs personnes qui discutent doucement.

Il est attaché à ce qui semble être un banc de prière.

- A vos souffrances…

Des verres trinquent, suivis de quelques rires étouffés.

- Grand merci Petra, grand merci…

- Demande donc à Tarik.

- Eh, il ne comprendrait jamais, c'est quelqu'un de profondément indifférent à nos petits problèmes...

- Les trois têtes tombent maintenant sur nous les amis…

L'un des hommes devant s'est soudain redressé et sa figure téméraire s'approche du jeune Eren, le regardant avec attention :

- Bienvenu dans ta nouvelle demeure mon gars…

Il s'incline, se faisant, renverse son verre de vin (semble-t-il) et remets en place avec la plus grande précision son col blanc :

- Eren Jaeger…

Eren tente d'articuler des mots de sang dans sa bouche endolorie.

Du sang ? On dirait que sa mâchoire ne veut plus bouger… Et même… Tout son corps semble être au ralenti. La drogue qu'Hansi lui a donnée a donc encore effet. Mais est-ce que ces gens l'auraient déjà frappé ?

Eren parvient à faire un tour plus ou moins facile de la pièce avec ses yeux et constate qu'il est le seul de son équipe à s'y trouver.

- Bien… Maintenant que nous t'avons avec nous, tous les espoirs sont permis… N'est-ce pas ?

- …

- Nous comptons sur toi maintenant.

L'homme se rapproche un peu, dévoilant un visage ridé et pâle, éclairé d'une bien effrayante façon par les lanternes murales et les vitraux. De courts cheveux blancs ornent son crâne plissé.

- Tu as décidé de rester muet ?

- …

Eren n'a surtout pas envie de discuter avec cet homme, ni avec personne d'autre. Qu'on le mette en prison, qu'on l'éloigne de cet endroit bizarre, par pitié, et il trouvera un moyen de s'échapper !

Mais il faut qu'il sorte d'ici.

- Tu ne veux pas me chercher quelque chose pour le réveiller ? J'ai l'impression qu'il dort debout, lance l'homme en se retournant.

Aussitôt, un petit homme part plus loin dans l'obscurité.

Il revient un peu plus tard, portant un grand verre d'eau.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à le porter à la bouche du jeune Eren, l'autre homme s'empare énergiquement du gobelet et jette l'eau sur le visage du soldat à terre.

Eren exulte, tente d'avaler l'eau qui pend de son nez et secoue sa tête.

La douche froide remets progressivement Eren dans la conscience que sa situation actuelle est assez mauvaise pour ne pas dire désespérante.

- Tu dois être exténué… Après tout, il paraît que vous avez sacrément cavalé là-bas, pas vrai ?

- Laissez-moi… murmure Eren.

- Te laisser ? Non, je suis bien navré, mais après tous les efforts que nous avons fait pour te ramener ici, il n'en est pas question…

Eren relève la tête et observe l'homme le contempler avec un petit sourire las :

- Je ne te laisserai pour rien au monde maintenant. Nous avons enfin attrapé notre tenace petit gaillard ! Tu as une mission des plus importantes à exécuter avec nous… Te lâcher serait comme laisser filer le meilleur de nos chiens de chasse.

Eren trésaille.

La main du vieil homme vient de se poser sur son front, relevant un peu sa tête.

Ces doigts qui le touchent et appuient contre son crâne le répugnent. Le simple contact l'emplit de sécheresse et d'effroi. Mais qui est ce type ?

Il a l'air d'un noble.

Il porte un grand manteau noir, et un grand col blanc plissé, remontant jusqu'à ses tempes. Dans sa main droite une canne toute aussi élégante.

- Dites… Zoé ne l'a pas trop amoché j'espère ! Il n'est pas malade quand même ?

- Non, elle a dit qu'il était en parfaite santé ! Lança une jeune femme plus loin.

Silence.

- Bon, je vais aller voir Tarik…

Et un autre homme en manteau noir disparaît plus loin.

- Tu viens le voir ? Demande l'homme à la canne, en se tournant vers la femme, maintenant seule avec eux.

L'autre hésite, avant de faire quelques pas.

Une chevelure courte et orangée perce alors le voile sombre de la chapelle.

- Alors… il est pas beau ?

- Si… Mais il me semble l'avoir déjà vu… On a dû se croiser à l'académie… Lance-t-elle.

- Bon, là, présentement, il paraît être plus mort que vivant, je te l'accorde. Mais je te garantis qu'il a du potentiel ! S'exclame l'autre.

- Ah… Pourquoi on ne le livre pas tout de suite alors ?

- Pétra… Ne sois pas sinistre ! Il faut que l'on puisse être sûr qu'il nous reviendra… Cela ne servirait pas à grand-chose sinon. Dit calmement l'homme.

Pétra ?

Oui, ce nom revient peu à peu à Eren.

Quelqu'un s'appelait bien ainsi parmi les filles de l'académie. Elle semblait faire partie des membres plus importants des équipes d'exploration.

La femme regarde un instant encore Eren, avant de partir en murmurant :

- J'espère que tu ne perds pas ton temps au moins…

- Oh ça… Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Va ! Et ne reviens que lorsque j'aurai pu m'arranger avec ce soldat pour qu'il devienne aussi courageux que toi ! Et tout aussi inébranlable !

Une porte claque.

* * *

Le vieil homme se tourne vers Eren.

- Pétra croira en toi… Moi j'y crois déjà !

- Bien… Bien, bien, bien. Nous voilà seuls maintenant et j'ai enfin la paix… Mais… qu'est-ce que tu veux… On ne peut pas tout avoir !

Il se gratte une cuisse avant de prendre une mine souriante :

- Je me nome Hélio… Et je suis la voie que tu dois suivre.

- …

- Ensemble, je suis certain que nous passeront les frontières qui te sont pour l'instant inaccessibles du monde des_ Nécros_… C'est un voyage que je te propose en quelque sorte… Enfin… Proposer n'es pas le terme exacte puisque c'est une obligation maintenant. Mais vu que le gouvernement ne semble pas prendre en compte d'aussi grandes découvertes…

Sa voix, posée mais néanmoins très puissante résonne partout dans la chapelle, formant une série d'échos qui se chevauchent les uns aux autres.

- Mais je ne peux pas complètement te forcer… Il faut de la volonté, pour affronter un Titan… et surtout pour parvenir à les comprendre… Aussi j'aurais besoin de ta coopération.

- … Où sont les autres… ?

- Les autres ? Ta petite compagnie a été retenue ici. Du moins… ce qu'il en restait…

- … Et Lév…

- Le grand caporal ? Il est en lieu sûr.

- Armin… Mi…

- Les autres, je ne les connais pas, j'imagine qu'ils doivent êtres dans les chambres, ou les cellules en bas. Fichtre que c'est grand ici ! Il y a tellement de salle, haha ! Un vrai labyrinthe. Un dédale souterrain.

L'homme commence à s'éloigner tout en causant d'un air simple :

- Oui… Au début je voulais surtout ne pas travailler dans une pareille atmosphère, et puis j'ai compris que les Nécros aimaient par-dessus tous les endroits peu éclairés… Oui ! C'était de la folie de vouloir les ramener ici, mais en même temps, si nous voulons les observer de près… J'ai remarqué la salle où il comptait les enfermer… Du beau travail !

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez… ? Murmure Eren, fatigué.

- Je te chante ton avenir, crétin ! Si tu es là vivant, c'est uniquement parce que nous croyons que tu peux nous êtres utile ! Notre seigneur n'accepterait pas que l'on s'encombre avec des incapables… Nous avons déjà bien assez de projets à mener !

- Seigneur…. ?

Évidemment… Fais l'autre pensif. Je suppose que nous devrons également te faire passer un bon nombre de petites séances particulières sur l'Hydre...

Hélio se saisit du visage d'Eren et fronce les sourcils :

- Alors, est-ce que monsieur va nous aider ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait se rendre enfin utile ? Et s'il osait déjà me regarder droit dans les yeux !?

Eren, effrayé, fixe maintenant les grands yeux ouverts de l'homme en face de lui, pétrifié, avant de sentir son cœur se soulever :

- Vous faites parti du culte, pas vrai ? Vous m'aurez pas avec vos histoires ! Ni moi ni personne !

Hélio se redresse et sourit :

- Ah… Je savais que tu étais combatif ! Te voilà réveillé !

- Pourquoi vous nous enfermez ici, hein ?

Hélio rit un peu, haussant les épaules :

- Parce que c'est le lieu idéal… Mais tu sais, Eren, je serai ravi de te détacher. Ravi ! Cependant, au vue de ton acharnement à refuser toute ma sympathie… Je me vois obligé de ne pas te céder cette faveur. Peut-être plus tard...

Eren, angoissé, regarde Hélio partir.

- … Attenez…

- Oui ? Fait l'autre, toujours dos à Eren.

- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'es-ce que c'est cette mission ? Je n'ai pas le droit de savoir ?

- Si.

Silence. Une faible lumière du matin se pose sur Hélio.

Il se retourne.

- Tu es prêt à nous aider ?

- … Il faudrait que je sache de quoi il s'agit, non ? Et qu'on nous traite différemment !

- Oh… Mais tes amis vont très bien, je te rassure. Ce n'est que toi qui pose problème, cher Eren…

Hélio fait quelques pas vers lui avant de lâcher un sourire :

- Tu es très têtu d'habitude… Mais aujourd'hui, enfin, tu sembles moins borné…

- Mais…

- Ce que nous te demandons est particulier, il est vrai. Mais c'est pour le bien de l'humanité que nous étudions les Nécros. Ni plus, ni moins.

- … Si c'est pour le bien de l'humanité, pourquoi est ce que je me retrouve enfermé avec les autres ?

- Oh… mais personne n'est plus enfermé très cher ! Sauf toi…

_Ecouter__: DDO soundtrack – Planes of nightmare_

Eren ouvre grand les yeux, ne sachant plus où poser son regard.

- Nous avons besoin que tu ne finisses pas coopérer, mais tu vois bien que tu n'es pas encore prêt à te libérer de tes chaînes… On m'avait prévenu que tu étais difficile, mais je ne m'attendais pas à autant de résistance à dire vrai…

Eren regarde ses mains, et les grands arcs argentés qui les encerclent.

De ses deux poings dégoulinent de longs filets de sang noirs.

Chaque mouvement qu'il fait lui rappelle peu à peu la douleur qui lui transperce les poignets.

- Désolé… mais tu dois encore les garder. Ça doit faire mal, pas vrai ?

Eren rage, serrant les dents :

- Ta gueule !

Aussitôt, Hélio lance un soupir rauque et gifle violemment le jeune homme.

* * *

Le coup cinglant se répercute dans la grande salle.

Et le sang qu'Eren avait emmagasiné dans sa bouche se déverse sur les pierres.

- Un bien mauvais élève que voilà… Mais je sais qu'on pourra te discipliner. Les plus revêches, avec une bonne éducation, deviennent les plus fidèles apôtres.

Eren relève lentement la tête, remuant sa mâchoire qu'il ne sent presque plus.

- Laissez-moi… voir les autres…

- Si tu es sage, l'ami. En attendant, il faut bien que je te laisse un peu te calmer.

Alors qu'il s'apprête de nouveau à partir, Eren lance un appel à l'aide, sincère, à Hélio.

Même si l'individu l'effraie, la seule pensée d'être abandonné enchaîné au milieu de cet endroit suffit à tétaniser Eren.

- Quoi encore ?

- Je… Je veux que vous me parliez de la mission… finit par dire Eren.

- Tu penses être capable de m'écouter, sans me couper avec tes idioties ?

- …Oui.

- Alors, allons-y. Le plus tôt sera le mieux après tout.

Hélio fait un petit tour sur lui-même et sourit légèrement :

- Tu as dû apprendre que les Nécros sont faits de gaz, Zoé a dû te le dire…

Eren acquiesce, retenant les questions qui tournent dans sa tête au sujet de cette femme.

- La mission que nous voulons te confier est simplement de les approcher et de rentrer en contact avec eux… Cela peut paraître simple comme cela, mais les Nécros sont loin d'êtres des titans ordinaires.

Hélio tend son regard vers l'autel.

Dans les hauteurs, on peut voir le symbole en trois parties qui est gravé dans la pierre du mur principal.

- Cette institution ne s'est crée que dans le but de découvrir la vérité sur les _Titans de la brume - _comme on les appelle aussi - qui peuplent cette partie des terres. Et s'ils ont jugés bons de faire les choses ainsi, de cette manière, cachés… Je suppose que c'est parce que ces abrutis du gouvernement n'ont jamais voulu que l'on s'approche d'avantage des Nécros.

Hélio est gagné par sa rage :

- Si ces crétins n'étaient pas uniquement concentrés sur les murs principaux et que nous pouvions avoir des fonds pour nous consacrer aux Nécros, le problème serait déjà réglé…

- Mais ce n'est pas un problème ! S'enquit Eren, piqué à vif.

Hélio, sur le point de crier sur le jeune garçon, finit par se gratter de nouveau la cuisse et semble perdu dans ses pensées :

- Oui… Ce n'est pas totalement faux… Ils ne posent pas de problèmes. Enfin, rien ne montrent qu'ils recherchent à tuer spécifiquement des humains. En revanche, leur existence même est un problème scientifique du plus haut ordre, qu'il nous faut percer.

- … Alors… vous faites tout ça pour la recherche à deux balles ?

- Oui… Et crois-moi, si nous parvenons à en apprendre plus sur eux, ta vie risque bien de profondément changé, Eren Jaeger…

Hélio lance un regard déterminé sur le jeune homme et fait les cent pas avant de continuer :

- Honnêtement, je suis chargé de toi et de ta participation à cette expérience, rien de plus. Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur les Nécros. Je sais simplement que très peu de gens ont pu survivre à leur rencontre, et encore moins pouvaient s'en souvenir ou pouvaient encore s'exprimer…

Hélio fait demi-tour soudainement.

- Ils sont dangereux… Ils vivent peut-être reclus ici, mais imagine qu'ils se déplacent ailleurs, et puissent attaquer les hommes la nuit ? Hein ? Nous aurions besoin de nous méfier à la fois des Titans, le jour et la nuit ?

- … Mais, Zoé avait dis qu'il se passerait autre chose…

- Oh ! Zoé, il ne vaut mieux pas l'écouter de toute façon ! Cette garce est une névrosée ! Je ne lui fais aucune confiance, même – que dis-je -, surtout sur le plan scientifique !

Eren baisse la tête et repense, s'abandonnant à la fatigue, aux visages de ses amis. Il peut voir leurs têtes se distinguer dans une épaisse nappe de brouillard, et la nuit englober leurs silhouettes fugitives.

Il fait froid ici.

- Je… J'ai soif… Dit-il doucement, comme s'il ne s'adressait à plus personne.

- Hein ? Je viens de te donner à boire !

- … S'il vous plaît, insiste Eren.

- Bien.

Alors qu'Hélio s'éloigne, un jeune homme d'environ vingt ans, les cheveux bien noir et portant l'éternel manteau noir sur ses épaules s'approche lentement d'Eren.

- Tu viens voir la bête ? Demande doucement Hélio.

- Oui… Est-ce qu'il s'est enfin remis ?

- Il semble bien. Fais gaffe, il est assez susceptible…

L'homme sourit avant de prendre congé d'Hélio et se rapproche à grands pas du jeune Eren, tout en s'asseyant face à lui.

Leurs visages se font faces, comme à égalité.

- Qui vous êtes vous… ? Glisse Eren, épuisé.

- Je suis le gardien de ce lieu. Et tu es le bienvenu Eren.

Eren sourit à son tour, baissant la tête :

- Oh… Alors c'est vous qui me retenez prisonnier ici ? Curieuse façon de me souhaiter la bienvenue…

- Tu sais… Tu n'as vraiment aucune raison de partir maintenant… Tes amis ont bien décidé de rester…

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que c'est vos histoires avec mon équipe ? Pourquoi ils… ? Ils sont enchaînés eux aussi, non ?

- Absolument pas. Toi, tu as un petit traitement de faveur on peut dire…

- Mais…

- Avant toute chose, sache que nous sommes tes amis. Et même plus si tu le souhaites. L'Hydre sera ravis de t'accueillit parmi les siens…

- L'Hydre ? Eren se fige, perdu.

- Je sais que tu es troublé par tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps. Mais moi, je te me nome Tarik, et j'affirme que j'ai la solution à toutes tes interrogations…

- …

- Il te faudra juste du temps pour tout comprendre et tout assimiler.

- Je m'en fous de votre culte ! Je veux juste revenir à la ville, avec les autres !

Eren crie, à nouveau, sa voix se déchire alors que le visage de Tarik en face de lui reste de marbre.

- J'en ai rien à faire de votre Hydre, je veux juste qu'on nous foute la paix ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous forcer à faire vos histoires sordides !

- Oh… Mais nous n'avons pas le choix malheureusement…

Eren sent les larmes revenir.

Ne pleure pas.

Ce type et tous les autres sont des ordures.

Tu ne peux pas te laisser aller devant eux comme ça.

Reste fort ! Bon sang !

- Et crois-moi, dans peu de temps, tu nous suppliera pour que l'on t'envoie vers les Nécros… conclut Tarik, souriant pleinement.

Eren prend une mine sombre, alors qu'Hélio revient avec un verre d'eau. Tarik se retourne :

- D'où est-ce qu'elle vient ?

- Du puits, il n'y a pas de soucis… répond tranquillement Hélio.

- Nous tenterons de voir sa résistance aux pluies plus tard, enchaîne doucement Tarik, avant de faire signe à Hélio pour qu'il se retire.

Tarik a à peine le temps de présenter la coupe à Eren s'en saisit avec sa mâchoire et commence à boire goulument le contenu, sentant le froid remplir son corps et le calmer.

* * *

La source, près de leur point de départ.

Cette eau qui était si pure, si belle…

La petite mine d'Armin pendant la matinée.

Et le doudou qu'il traînait caché dans ses manches…

Où est-t-il, bon sang ?

* * *

L'eau submerge la bouche maladroite d'Eren et coule un peu sur les pierres, à la grande satisfaction de Tarik qui semble observer un spécimen de laboratoire.

- Je… Pourquoi moi… ? Pourquoi… ? Exulte Eren, laissant la coupe tomber à terre.

- Parce que tu es particulier… Réponds simplement Tarik. Ton caractère avant tout.

- … Quoi ?

Un silence pensant prend place pendant plusieurs secondes.

- Mais… Pourquoi vous libérez pas les autres ? Et pourquoi… ? Pourquoi je suis spécial ?

Tarik sourit encore :

- Tu ne le devine pas ?

- …

Eren baisse la tête, ressassant les images de son enfance.

- Zoé… a parlé d'un truc avec moi père…

- Oui… Et il n'y a pas que ça Eren… Si nous t'avons choisis toi spécifiquement, c'est que nous croyons que les choses que tu as vécu dans ton passé t'ont donné la puissance de tout endurer. Tes examens à l'académie ont montré que tu étais quelqu'un de profondément tenace… Irréductible. Incorruptible même. Tu ne brilles pas partout, mais tu es quelqu'un qui a le sens du dépassement de soi…

Eren relève la tête, peiné.

Bien sûr qu'il a ses peurs.

Tout le monde peut se vanter de n'avoir peur de rien.

Seulement, personne en ce monde de peut s'affranchir de ce sentiment un moment ou à un autre.

Eren a peur.

Présentement même.

- J'ai aucune raison de vous aider… dit-il lentement.

- A première vue, aucune.

Un petit vent s'engouffre dans la pièce, sifflant une triste mélodie.

- Mais je sais que tu nous suivras, jusqu'au bout. Hélio a foie en toi. C'est lui qui m'a parlé de toi, de tes progrès, de tes compétences… Il t'a étudié à sa distance, sur toutes les coutures. Et nous verrons s'il s'est trompé en te choisissant.

- …

- Car vois-tu… Le seul espoir qui nous reste encore, c'est de pouvoir rencontrer quelqu'un qui a réussi à communiquer directement avec eux, à leur parler qui sait… Et à nous raconter ce qu'il a vu… Voire plus avec eux. Zoé a bien réussi à faire un premier pas, mais ne peut pas se porter volontaire à nouveau. Malgré toute sa volonté pour résoudre les mystères qui entourent les Nécros, elle tremble de peur, je le sais…

Le jeune soldat ferme lentement les yeux, comme bercé par la voix monochrome et lancinante de Tarik.

- Eh… Avant que tu dormes, tiens…

Tarik place un petit tas de tissus face à Eren.

- C'est l'uniforme des membres de l'Hydre…

Sur le dos, Eren peut distinguer les trois parties d'une sorte d'éventail étrange.

- Je ne peux pas le mettre, je suis attaché… lance Eren, presque amusé.

- Oh… tu pourras la mettre quand tu seras calmé, je te présente juste ta future soutane…

Et sur ce, Tarik s'en va lentement, avant de glisser une dernière phrase :

- A bientôt pour tes premières séances…

Eren tremble, voyant l'autre partir.

Les immenses murs qui l'entourent l'oppressent, de plus en plus.

Il peut sentir des lourdes gouttes de sueur dévaler son dos et ses tempes.

Il voudrait tant se débarrasser de ces atroces liens.

Se libérer.

Ou au moins masser ses poignets.

Il sent que ses poings sont dans un sale état.

Qu'il s'est coupé avec le métal, que les serrements lui anéantissent toute sensibilité.

Mais la fatigue reprend le dessus.

Malgré toutes les questions qui se tordent dans son esprit.

A nouveau, un grand vide s'empare de lui.

* * *

Vide.

Peut-être, au hasard des salles,

La sensation d'être rassasié de tout.

De la mixture.

Des manteaux noirs.

Des promenades stériles.

D'une paillasse au coin d'un chambre.

Rassasié de tous les instants.

De la vie elle-même...

* * *

Mais, par-ci, par là…

Les tables se finissent à peine

La faim s'est calmée

Entre les corps boursouflés l'humeur amène

Des odeurs terribles de fritures et de poilées

Et alors que les corps, dans la moiteur de la soirée s'endorment

L'ange passe dans son dernier cri, trésaille et rage

Ses yeux se cabrent et sa langue chute à la vue des hommes

Prélassés, défaits et avachis sur leur horreur sans visage

Dans la tiédeur écœurante, la nuit cache tant qu'elle peut

De tous les regards, la scène s'en veut

C'est une mort que l'on voit en contemplant ces corps

Font de votre bouche votre seule.

Et les odeurs changent.

La lumière revient lentement.

Eren est en face d'un plat à première vue peu appétissant. Tout est visiblement mixé et verdâtre. Il a un goût assez désagréable dans la bouche.

Et dans sa bouche, il peut sentir des morceaux de nourritures à peine avalés, descendre vers sa gorge. Il crache, tremble, tente de comprendre où il est, attire de ce fait les regard sur lui.

A ses côtés, quelques membres du culte vêtus de noir et Hélio.

- Eh… la larve s'est réveillée…

Des petits rires étouffés sortent de grands personnages en capuches.

Eren tente de crier.

Mais les mots ne viennent pas.

- Que voulez-vous, il faut bien le nourrir… Il est très faible pour l'instant… Bougonne Hélio.

- Ah ! ça fait un long moment qu'il est comme ça, remarque quelqu'un.

- Cela viendra…

- Oui, je l'espère pour toi Hélio.

- Dites, il paraît que Lévi a fait ses siennes ce matin…

- Oh, j'ai entendu les nouvelles oui, il s'avère qu'il peut être très violent, le bougre…

- Pétra va bien ?

- Oui, elle s'est vengée d'ailleurs… Et sans se retenir il paraît...

- J'aimerais bien voir la gueule de cette raclure maintenant tiens...

Et les conversations calfeutrées reprennent, laissant Eren de nouveau retomber dans le noir profond du sommeil.

* * *

Un vide.

* * *

Et des plantes qui effleurent ses mains.

L'humidité d'une serre, les appels de quelques âmes perdues.

Aux confins des couloirs.

Eren voit tout un monde défiler dans son crâne, les images se succèdent.

Les goûts qui dévalent sa gorge.

Et les liens autour de ses poignets qui se défont petit à petit.

* * *

Bientôt, il peut voir le visage cendre d'un homme devant lui.

- Alors… Doucement mon garçon… Reprend tes esprits…

Eren ouvre lentement les yeux et voit d'étranges fumées progresser sur les murs autour d'eux.

Une petite chambre, bleutée.

Une lumière plutôt irréelle qui plane au dessus de leurs têtes.

Il parvient à enfin distinguer les traits paisibles et neutres de Tarik qui lui fait face.

- Je…

- Oui ? Interrompt Tarik, souriant.

- Je veux voir Armin… Et les autres, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

- Oh… ils s'occupent. Chacun à ses petites affaires, rassure-toi. Aujourd'hui, c'est à toi de faire tes premiers pas…

- Comment ça… ? Eren secoue sa tête, tentant de se situer.

- Allez, je vais te demander de fermer les yeux… tout en restant éveillé bien sûr ! Sinon, nous reprendrons plus tard…

- Pourquoi… ?

- Ne pose pas de questions, fais simplement ce que je te dis.

Eren hésite, regarde autour de lui, dans l'espoir d'observer quelque chose qui puisse lui permettre de s'évader. Ou au moins une fenêtre, de la vraie lumière. Pas ces éclairages étranges.

- Si tu viens au bout de la séance j'accepterai que tu vois tes amis. Mais pas avant, compris ?

- … Oui…

Eren avale sa salive et ferme les yeux.

- Ne fais pas trop attention aux senteurs. Je sais que ce la peut sentir mauvais la première fois…

En effet, Eren a à peine fermé les yeux qu'il peut sentir une sorte d'odeur forte émaner de partout.

Quelque chose se décompose, ou s'est décomposé quelque part ici.

- Très bien…

Eren sent que des tissus bougent, se froissent, l'entourent peu à peu. La sensation n'est pas désagréable, mais plus qu'inquiétante.

- Il faut que tu reste calme… Nous ne pouvons pas reproduire la brume que les Nécros produisent, mais nous pouvons la simuler… Et il faut que tu puisses t'y habituer…

Eren voit déjà dans ses pensées les vapeurs l'entourer, se nouer autour de lui dans la forêt. En pleine nuit.

- Beaucoup de nos précédents sujets fuyaient dès qu'ils sentaient la brume venir à eux… Ils associent cela avec la peur des Titans… Mais il ne faut pas que tu te laisses impressionner…

Eren, tremblant, tente de maîtriser sa respiration.

La brume ne lui fait pas plus d'effet.

Mais il sent que se sont des draps qui l'enveloppent, il le perçoit très bien, et cela est bien plus perturbant.

Mais il se tait et reste, les mains croisées dans le dos, sur la pierre, assis.

- Bien, tu sembles ne pas en avoir peur, c'est déjà une bonne chose…

Le jeune soldat entend alors des pas se rapprocher de lui.

- Mais les Titans sont curieux il semblerait. Rares, mais curieux. Quand ils repèrent les humains, quand il repère des gens comme nous deux, ils sont attirés et tentent de venir plus près. Toi, tu ne les verras pas… Alors il faut t'habituer à les sentir… Et même, à les voir dans le néant total.

Eren peut sentir que Tarik tourne autour de lui, le frôlant un peu plus à chaque fois.

Mais il reste stoïque, finissant pas se dire que ces gens sont des allumés, que jamais il ne pourra rester une seconde de plus ici.

Une journée et il a l'impression que des siècles sont passés.

Que tout cet enfer se termine.

Par pitié.

- Bien… Je note que tu n'es pas atteint par ce genre de peur non plus. C'est un très bon point.

- Laissez-moi partir…

- Attend un peu…

Tarik s'est levé et fais plusieurs pas.

Puis... plus rien.

Eren n'entend plus que le bruit de sa lente et pénible respiration.

Silence plat.

Et là, alors qu'il n'y a plus personne autour de lui, Eren commence à vraiment paniquer.

Il remue les jambes, tente de se redresser, avant de s'assoir de nouveau sur la pierre.

S'il se lève, il va tomber, il est trop faible.

Et on ne voit plus rien avec la brume.

Mais Eren se sent en danger.

Dès lors que Tarik est parti, il a commencé a trembler de tout son être.

Tout l'effraie.

Le moindre grincement.

La moindre chose qui perce le silence.

Il sait que quelque chose va se produire.

Quelqu'un va surgir, à côté de lui… d'un instant à l'autre.

Et plus les secondes passent plus son angoisse monte.

Il se cambre, son dos lui fait mal, il a tellement peur que l'émotion descend dans son dos et fait courber sa colonne.

Et soudain.

Alors qu'il tente de se maîtriser, un chuchotement livide naît dans les brumes.

Non, pas un chuchotement.

Une plainte, une voix enrayée, aigue, percée.

La voix persiste, vient tout près de ses oreilles.

Quelque chose de froid remonte tout le long de son dos.

Eren crie, se lève et s'effondre au sol.

* * *

Vide.

* * *

- Tu vois, je savais que tu avais quand même tes limites…

En face de lui, Tarik présente soigneusement sur une petite table un instrument argenté.

- Cette flute a été fabriquée par notre bonne vieille Pétra. Elle en joue à merveille… Moi je ne sais que faire quelques notes…

Eren reprend difficilement contact avec la réalité.

- Mais cela suffit amplement…

Tarik sourit, mais d'une bien curieuse façon. Ses petits yeux semblent êtres au bord de l'extase.

- Il semblerait que les personnes qui ont rencontré les Titans des brumes décrivent qu'ils ont entendu sur leur chemin dans la forêt un son de flute. Nous avons fait en sorte de reproduire ce son, avec l'aide des rares survivants…

- … En quoi cela à un rapport avec les Titans ? Marmonne Eren, demi absent.

- Seules les gens qui en ont rencontré l'entendent, et seulement en certaines conditions… Alors cela a forcément à voir avec les Titans. Nous avons nos interprétations…

- Je…

- Oui, nous allons rendre visite à tes camarades, après tout, tu as bien mérité de les voir un peu.

- ...

* * *

Un soupire immense se vide en Eren.

Quelque chose se libère.

Quelque chose comme un sourire lui revient également. Celui d'un blond à côté de lui. Et peut-être…

Quelque chose qui fait déborder Eren.

Le souffle du capitaine contre sa bouche.

Et son dernier regard…

- Amenez-moi là où ils sont… dit calmement le jeune soldat.

- C'est entendu.

Et Tarik ouvre grand une petite fenêtre bleutée pour laisser la fumée de la pièce s'échapper et Eren finit par distinguer à peu près que le soir est proche.

* * *

_Ecouter : Moby – Look Back in_

Les journées passent si vite.

Tarik le conduit à travers les couloirs sombres de la chapelle. Eren tente de se rappeler du chemin qu'ils prennent, des éléments du décor, mais sa mémoire semble complètement s'évaporer au fur et à mesure de sa marche.

Ils arrivent devant une large porte de bois qui s'ouvre en grinçant amèrement.

A l'intérieur, des voix monotones semblent, tout bas, énoncer des textes.

Eren s'approche comme il peut, même s'il trépigne d'impatience.

Intérieurement, il bout.

Littéralement.

Et là, alors qu'il fait les premiers pas dans ce qui ressemble à un rayon de bibliothèque, une couleur jaune apparaît.

Des cheveux blonds.

Seul Armin pourrait tenir pareille crinière.

Eren se jette à ses pieds et les larmes de soulagement coulent sur le sol.

- Armin ! Armin putain…

Il voudrait tant le serrer contre lui. Il ne peut que s'appuyer contre ses jambes et fermer les yeux, sanglotant avec rage, les mains toujours liées dans son dos.

- Tu n'as rien… ? Armin ?

Le blond le regarde avec des yeux grands ouverts, comme submergé par quelque chose.

Un instant, Eren croit qu'il va le prendre dans ses bras.

Les yeux d'Armin s'emplissent doucement d'un liquide écarlate.

Il va pleurer.

Les quatre yeux s'obérèrent, incertains.

- Oui… Il avait très envie de te voir on dirait… Lance Tarik dans le dos d'Eren.

Armin ferme les yeux un moment, avant de finalement ouvrir sa bouche

- Ah. Relève-toi, tu veux bien ?

Eren, troublé par le ton glacial, et surtout la voix posée et grave de son ami, se relève avec difficulté.

- Tu es… Eren Jaeger, c'est bien ça… ?

* * *

Quoi ?

- Armin…

- Oui ? Demande-t-il, neutre.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Eren n'arrive plus a prononcer le moindre mot.

Et plus il regarde Armin, ses cheveux blonds, si beaux, sous les lumières spectrales de la salle, entourée de livres étranges et de larges grimoires, plus il s'y plonge et plus il sent son thorax se déchirer.

Son cœur s'arrête.

Armin regarde un coin dans un mur et semble ennuyé de la situation :

- Tarik, vous pouvez nous laisser ?

- Interdiction… Il n'est pas à toi. Seul moi et Hélio ont l'autorisation de le voir seuls.

- …

Armin regarde toujours Tarik avec une mine perplexe.

- Armin ! S'écrie Eren, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu me reconnais pas ou quoi ?

- Tais-toi un peu Eren, lance Tarik derrière lui.

Armin demeure impassible, avant de hausser les épaules :

- Il a l'air facilement dépassé par ses émotions…

- C'est en effet son principal défaut, répond doucement Tarik. Mais nous tacherons d'en faire une qualité, pas vrai ?

A ses mots, Tarik fait un geste dans l'air et les lumières s'éteignent.

Des étoiles s'allument alors, au dessus des têtes et colonisent un grand noir dans les hauteurs.

- C'est bientôt l'heure de la méditation du soir...

On se croirait perdu dans la forêt, au beau milieu d'une grande colline déserte.

Armin regarde, émerveillé ce qui l'entoure et murmure

- Je ne peux pas…

Eren, s'approche un peu.

Armin secoue doucement sa tête, comme pour refuser quelque chose.

- Non…

- Armin, parle-moi ! Il t'arrive quoi ? Supplie Eren.

Il voudrait briser ses liens, une bonne fois pour toute.

- Allez, il est temps de voir les autres… Dit faiblement Tarik.

- Oui, j'ai du travail, ajoute Armin, le regard vissé sur le sol.

- Armin ! Déconne pas avec moi !

Mais Eren est retenu par l'autre homme qui le force à s'éloigner.

Le visage d'Armin disparaît rapidement entre les rangées de livres violacées.

Et bientôt, ils arrivent à l'entrée d'un petit escalier.

* * *

Tarik force toujours l'autre à avancer à son rythme, appuyant froidement sur sa nuque et sur ses chaînes pour le stimuler.

La douleur physique que ressent Eren n'est rien.

Rien devant ce qu'il a en lui.

- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fais ? Hein ? Vous voulez me rendre dingue, c'est ça ?

- Tais-toi un peu, ou je te fais coudre la bouche… Dit calmement Tarik.

- Non ! Vous avez pas le droit de toucher à Armin, ni à personne d'autre :

Tarik pousse violemment Eren dans les escaliers.

* * *

Le jeune homme tombe, roule sur les pierres, et atterrit, après maints chocs des plus pénibles, à l'étage inférieur.

Alors qu'il tente de se redresser, Tarik l'empoigne par le col et le plaque contre le mur :

- Écoute bien Eren, je suis patient. Très patient avec toi depuis le départ, alors ne va pas nous créer des ennuis avec tes histoires, d'accord ?

- … Armin… Vous lui avez lavé le cerveau ou quoi ? Murmure Eren, en larmes.

- Si tu ne te tais pas, je ne te conduirai pas voir les autres…

- …

Puis Tarik l'entraîne à nouveau avec lui, traversant des corridors lugubres et des salles aux décorations des plus morbides et austères.

A l'entrée d'une autre salle, Tarik s'arrête face à une femme en capuche :

- Ah… Mikasa n'est pas ici ?

- Non, il semble qu'elle se soit enfermée dans sa cellule aujourd'hui. Elle ne veut voir personne…

- Curieux… Ce matin elle était normale, dit Tarik.

- Aucune idée, elle est assez imprévisible.

- C'est peut-être parce qu'elle sait que tu veux la voir Eren…

Et Tarik se tourne vers le soldat, avant de lui lancer un bref mais cruel sourire.

- Allez, allons donc voir ce bon vieux capitaine…

* * *

La marche se poursuit.

- Vu que Mikasa n'est pas là, je te fais une faveur, tu as le droit de voir Lévi malgré l'interdiction d'Hélio. Il semble qu'il se soit un peu agité ce matin…

_Eren se tait, ne sachant plus s'il faut continuer ou bien s'effondrer maintenant._

Alors qu'ils arrivent près d'une autre porte, plus lourde et bien renforcées, Eren entend deux personnages en manteau le dévisager et rire aux éclats :

- Bien… voilà la bête qui arrive…

- Ahah, c'est le jeune Eren Jaeger ?

Oui, parfaitement, il est pas mal, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il me paraît un peu petit cela dit…

- Oh, il est jeune, il a encore le temps de grandir…

- Hehe, n'empêche, il a une tête à faire peur.

- Ça… il paraît que ce mioche a perdu sa mère quand il était môme.

- Oh… sale coup… Une fusillade ?

- Non, un Titan, l'année 845…

- Et son père ?

- C'est un fou furieux… Il les a abandonnés…

- Le docteur Jaeger, le fameux ?

- Oui ! Exactement…

Tarik s'est à peine retourné.

Eren écoute à peine.

Mais le peu qu'il parvient à saisir lui crève le cœur.

- Ça nous fera un bon cobaye cela dit…

- Ouais.

- Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire que de parler tous les deux ? Lance Tarik aux deux hommes.

- …

- Allez donc préparer la méditation en haut... Vous êtes suspendus pour la soirée.

- Merci Tarik !

- Entendu !

Et les deux se volatilisent en quatrième vitesse.

- Ces nouvelles recrues n'ont pas vraiment le sens spirituel malheureusement. Tes deux amis, et surtout Armin, eux, le possèdent. Ils vont nous êtres très utiles. Se sont des élèves attentifs et soigneux.

- …

- Je compte sur vous trois pour nous aider à mieux comprendre les Nécros…

_A quoi bon._

* * *

Eren, fiévreux, entre dans ce qui ressemble à une prison.

Ils descendent des marches glissantes et parviennent à une petite grille noire, bien épaisse.

Devant eux, un homme, au sol, à quatre patte, et une femme, debout, tenant une sorte d'objet contondant, une masse.

La femme s'est retournée :

- Ah… Tarik, tu amènes Eren avec toi.

- Oui, et cela n'a pas été chose facile, crois-moi.

Eren s'approche de la grille.

Tarik a relâché sa douloureusement emprise sur lui.

Et il s'approche de la grille, encore.

Il voit bientôt deux petits yeux sombres, qu'il reconnaitrait entre tous.

Lévi est au sol, dans un triste état.

Il semble très faible, son visage couvert de suie et de sang reste inerte quelques instants.

Puis il semble prendre conscience de la présence d'Eren, et tente d'avancer.

Eren fait de même, se jetant sur la grille.

- Lévi ! Lévi ! Eh ! Tu me reconnais ?

Lévi continue d'avancer vers lui.

- Bien sûr que je te reconnais... Eh… Eren…

La voix cassée du capitaine refroidie tout de suite le jeune soldat.

- Eh, tu ne lui a pas trop fait de mal quand même ? Questionne Tarik dans leurs dos.

- Il a eu ce qu'il méritait.

Pétra relève sa manche droite et montre avec dégoût de puissantes traces de morsures.

- Ah… Il est vraiment borné. Même attaché il reste très agressif par moments…

- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux le livrer aux Nécros, qu'on est plus de problèmes avec lui, fait pensivement Pétra.

- Non ! S'écrie Eren, consterné.

- Eren…

Le jeune soldat se retourne vers son capitaine.

Son visage noirci balbutie des mots comme s'il s'agissait de ses derniers :

- Pars… Pars je t'en prie… Ajoute Lévi.

- Mais… Je peux pas…

- Pars tant qu'il est encore temps… Insiste l'autre, à genoux.

- Eh, il faudrait pas qu'il nous l'excite, ce Lévi là… Lance Tarik.

Eren se retourne, suppliant :

- Laissez-moi un peu avec lui, d'accord ? J'ai bien droit d'avoir au moins quelques minutes, non ? S'écrie-t-il. Je promets que je serai obéissant, je ferai ce que vous voulez, mais laissez-moi avec lui !

Pétra prend une mine gênée, avant de parler doucement

- Dire que c'était le caporal de ma division… Regarde-moi ce déchet…

- On dirait qu'Eren s'est attaché à lui…

- Allez, on peut bien les laisser un instant, non ? demande Pétra.

- Je reste là, va méditer toi…

- Entendu…

Et la jeune femme s'éloigne rapidement du petit groupe.

La lourde porte de la prison se ferme et un silence pesant reprend place.

* * *

Tarik s'est adossé à un mur, dans l'ombre.

Eren est contre les barreaux de la prison, il les tient de toutes ses forces, retenant comme il peut ses larmes.

- Lévi… Il faut qu'on se sorte d'ici… Murmure-t-il, exténué. Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen…

- Je sais… J'ai essayé… Lance doucement l'autre. Ils sont trop nombreux, et je ne connais rien à ce putain de dédale…

- Il y a bien un moyen, continue Eren, je vais devenir dingue si je reste ici… Dingue ! Tu as vu ce qu'ils ont fait à Armin ?

- Non…

Lévi, tremblant, se traîne vers Eren comme il peut.

- Quand il m'a vu… c'est comme s'il ne m'avait pas reconnu ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait, mais il a l'air complètement ailleurs !

Des larmes finissent par couler des yeux bruns d'Eren.

Lévi, les yeux tombants, parle doucement :

- Ils essaient de me faire apprendre des trucs… et leurs… leurs culte de merde aussi, j'en ai bouffé des pages et des pages. Ils sont obnubilés par les Nécros et une sorte… de monstre…

Lévi relève la tête, affichant un léger sourire :

- Mais je m'en fous, je résiste comme je peux à leurs conneries… Ils m'injectent des tranquillisants à longueur de journée… histoire que je ne les trucide pas dès qu'ils approchent…

Eren ouvre grandes les yeux, saisis.

- Lévi…

- Oui… On est comme ça pour eux…

- Mais, et les autres ? Mikasa ?

- Je ne l'ai pas vu… Je ne vois personne. Ils nous isolent volontairement. Du moins, ceux qui tentent des choses…

Et Lévi tousse plusieurs fois, se tenant avec douleur le bas-ventre.

- Et Jean, Annie ?

- Rien non plus… Envolés… Ailleurs…

Eren baisse la tête.

- Et puis, continue le capitaine – chancelant –, je ne serai pas étonné qu'un autre membre de l'escouade soit des leurs… Après tout… Zoé nous a bien trahi et mis dans le panier… Mais elle était à distance… J'imagine que... cette Annie de ta promotion est plus que douteuse...

- Je préfère ne pas imaginer, répond faiblement Eren.

- Toi, tu es libre de te déplacer, tu fais ce que tu veux... Ils disent qu'ils t'ont choisis… C'est vrai ?

- Plus ou moins, mais… Ils débloquent… Ils veulent me faire… rencontrer les Nécros.

Lévi fermes les yeux et soupire.

- Si le gouvernement a refusé de s'intéresser aux Nécros… c'est qu'il y avait de bonne raisons… Mais ces enfoirés préfèrent capturer des gens on dirait…

Puis, Lévi ferme un peu les yeux, comme pris de sommeil.

- Eh, ne t'endors pas ! S'écrie Eren.

- …

- Il faut qu'on se sorte de là, Lévi ! Il faut qu'on le fasse ensemble !

- Eh, Eren… calme-toi un peu, tu veux ? Demande Tarik, se redressant et venant vers lui.

La jeune recrue se retourne observe l'homme arriver à sa hauteur.

- Allez, tu l'a assez vu pour aujourd'hui…

- Attendez !

La voix de Lévi a stoppé Tarik dans son geste.

Eren Jaeger s'est retourné vers l'autre soldat et serre plus fort les barreaux.

- Pourquoi tu portes l'uniforme… ? Demande le capitaine.

- Hein ?

Il baisse son regard, et Eren fait de même, observant un manteau noir, court.

- Je… Je sais pas…

- Nous te l'avons mis il y a hier pendant que tu dormais, allez, on y va… dit doucement Tarik.

- Non, je comprends plus rien ! Hier je ne l'avais pas ! Je m'en souviens très bien !

- Puisque je te dis qu'on te l'a mis dans la matinée !

- Mais je n'étais pas là hier matin ! Crie Eren, perdu.

* * *

- Eren !

* * *

Le jeune homme se retourne, constatant que Lévi lui demande de s'approcher.

- Quoi ?

- Eren… Tu n'as pas remarqué… ? Commence péniblement Lévi.

- … Non, quoi ?

- Cela fait près d'un mois qu'on est ici…

Lévi montre alors dans un geste lent et clame des cheveux qu'il sort de sa poche.

- J'en ai arraché un pour chaque jour qui passait… histoire de pas être complètement perdu…

- Allez, ça suffit, on rentre, s'impatiente Tarik, prenant Eren par le col.

Mais Eren, complètement retourné, s'accroche au barreau, et tend sa main dans un ultime effort à homme de l'autre côté de la grille.

Lévi, avançant encore un peu, lâchant les quelques cheveux sur le sol crasseux de la prison, tend sa main de même.

* * *

Et l'espace d'un instant, le bout de leurs doigts se touchent, s'effleurent, se rencontrent.

* * *

Puis Eren est arraché aux barreaux par Tarik et bientôt, ses pleurs et ses cris s'évanouissent dans les couloirs de la demeure.

Lévi, accroupis, la sensation de tenir encore Eren sur une parcelle de sa peau, ramasse un à un ses cheveux.

Alors qu'il compte à nouveau, la lune de cette fin de journée apparaît dans le ciel noir et éclaire péniblement sa cellule.

Et des cheveux, encore des cheveux…

Parterre, il les a recomptés.

Comme les doigts de sa main.

Pour se rassurer.

L'escouade, partie voilà maintenant un moi complet.

Maintenant, ils ne sont plus que six…

Et il retire un de ses cheveux avec lenteur, comme un rituel, avant de l'ajouter aux autres :

- Et il y a maintenant trente jours que nous vivons ici…

* * *

_FIN DU HUITIÈME CHAPITRE_


	9. Calme

**_J'enchaîne avec une chapitre plus court et plus tranquille pour marquer une pause et dissiper le brouillard !_**

**_Nos héros en ont bien besoin._**

**_Je remercie le précédent Guest ;) j'espère clarifier la situation :)  
_**

**_Bonne lecture, et à très vite !_**

* * *

_AIDONS L'HYDRE A VIDER SON BROUILLARD _

* * *

_9 : Calme_

Aube.

Le petit soleil scintille sur le visage peu réveillé de Jean. Il commence tout juste à somnoler, debout, contre la fenêtre de cette étrange salle, remplie de gros livres couverts du même symbole.

Les jours sont passés vite.

On lui a dit il y a quelques heures que cela faisait un mois.

Et malgré ses réticences, il était devenu un bon élève.

C'est ce qu'ils ont dit.

Et ce matin, très tôt, on l'a conduit ici, sans autre explication.

Alors qu'il regarde dehors le morne jardin se colorer doucement des rayons du matin, une porte en bois s'entrouvre et le visage d'une personne bien connue apparaît.

Yeux bleus.

Blondeur des cheveux.

Air abattu.

Mais elle est bien là.

- Annie !

- …

Il voudrait lui sauter au cou, se ruer vers elle, mais elle paraît aussi neutre qu'auparavant.

- Tu… Tu vas bien ?

- Oui… Et toi… ?

- Ça pourrait aller mieux.

Il s'approche, inquiet et finit par tendre sa main.

- Pourquoi tu me serres la main ? On se connaît déjà non ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire… S'excuse Jean, gêné. Pourquoi tu débarques ici d'un coup ?

- Ils m'ont dis que j'allais voir quelqu'un de mon équipe… Répond-elle tranquillement.

- Tu savais que c'était moi ?

- Oui... Répond faiblement Annie, ne cachant pas son immense joie de revoir Jean. (hum)

- Ah… Ils t'ont dis mon prénom je suppose... ? Fais Jean en se frottant les cheveux un court instant.

- Tarik a parlé d'un homme avec une tête de cheval…

Jean fait la moue, avant de rire un peu, content d'entendre enfin quelque chose de presque drôle par ces temps.

- Je suis content de voir quelqu'un de l'équipe en tout cas… Je pensais qu'ils allaient nous tuer les uns après les autres…

Annie fais quelques pas dans la pièce et s'assoit sur une chaise, à un grand bureau en pierre couvert de documents.

- C'est peut-être pire que cela... qui sait ?

Jean, le regard fixé sur le dos d'Annie, soupire, à moitié rassuré d'être en compagnie d'Annie. Il aurait préféré retrouvé quelqu'un d'autre, c'est sûr, même Armin ça aurait été mieux…

Où est Mikasa d'ailleurs ?

* * *

- Passe-moi le bouquin là-bas s'il te plaît.

- Oui…

Jean cherche un instant sur le bureau et finit par tendre un livre noir à Annie.

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse d'un coup… ce qu'ils écrivent ? ça parle des Titans, non ?

- C'est ce culte qui m'intéresse. Je veux juste savoir s'ils sont aussi connaisseurs qu'ils le prétendent. On ne dirait pas un groupe de scientifique…

- On ferait mieux de chercher un moyen pour se barrer d'ici, peste Jean, crispant son visage.

- Ils commencent à avoir confiance en nous, ça serait stupide de chercher à fuir maintenant… suggère Annie, tout en lisant.

- Mais ! Jean se lève, faisant le tour de la petite pièce, pourquoi tu veux attendre ? Ils viennent de nous réunir, faut en profiter ! A deux on peut peut-être…

- Idiot. Si on agit maintenant, attendre dans des cellules tout un mois n'aura servi à rien.

Jean rage, serrant les poings :

- S'ils pouvaient juste nous laisser un moment avec les autres…

- Profitons de la confiance qu'ils nous donnent… Si on patiente encore un peu, ils nous laisseront peut-être les voir…

- Ouais…

Jean s'assoit aux côtés de la jeune femme et se ronge les ongles, pensif :

- Comment tu fais pour rester aussi calme ? Ils t'ont rien fait quand t'étais enchaînée ?

- Non, Annie tourne lentement sa tête vers son voisin, ils nous ont bien traités. Je ne sais pas si c'est bon signe, mais on dirait qu'ils attendent quelque chose de nous.

- J'ai pas eu ta chance alors…

Jean relève une de ses manches et dévoile de sérieuses marques. Annie connaît bien ce genre de commotions. Elle ouvre légèrement les yeux, et son visage change :

- Je me demande si… puis elle regarde au dehors absente.

- Oui ?

- Je me demande si j'ai fais du mal à Armin…

- … Comment ça ?

- Avant que tout le monde se sépare dans la forêt… je me souviens avoir commencé à me sentir bizarre…

Jean revoit déjà le sourire presque démoniaque que portait alors sa coéquipière. Il s'en rappelle très clairement.

- Et je me souviens que j'étais avec Armin… Je ne sais plus quoi, mais il s'est passé quelque chose.

- Il avait l'air d'aller bien, juste avant que l'on se fasse prendre…

- Je l'espère, dit lentement la blonde.

- Mais… Jean se lève d'un coup, empoignant Annie par son col, tu as revu Mikasa y'a peu ? Ou même Eren ?

Annie, surprise, finit par baisser les yeux :

- Non. Je n'ai vu personne depuis longtemps.

- Merde…

Jean fait les cent pas autour de la jeune femme, toujours en train de mordre ses ongles avec force :

- Dis, est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait prendre des trucs ? S'inquiète d'un coup le jeune homme.

- Eh…

Annie le fixe avec des yeux inhabituellement tristes :

- On pourrait pas parler d'autre chose… ?

Jean soupire finalement et hoche la tête :

- Si…

Il s'assoit près d'elle.

Silence.

- Ta famille ne va pas s'inquiéter ? Demande Annie.

- Non, Jean ferme les yeux un court instant, je n'ai pas grand monde en ville.

- Personne ? Où sont tes parents ?

- Eh ? Pourquoi je t'intéresse comme ça ?

… Annie hausse un sourcil.

- J'entame juste une conversation…

- Ouais… C'est bien la première fois, murmure Jean.

- Et je pensais que tu avais au moins Marco là-bas... continue-t-elle.

- ... Mais... il est mort, tu le sais très bien ! S'exclame Jean, perturbé.

- Justement...

- Et c'était juste un ami... qu'est-ce que tu crois... ? Enchaîne Jean, sec.

- Je sais pas, vous étiez toujours fourrés ensemble...

Jean plisse les yeux, soudain inquiet :

- Et t'insinue quoi au juste ? Pourquoi tu m'ennuie avec ça ! J'ai pas envie qu'on parle de lui, d'accord ?

Annie fait la moue pendant quelques secondes, avant de se lever à son tour et de regarder aux alentours :

- Tu te prends trop la tête…

Jean se redresse, comme indigné :

- On dirait bien que je suis le seul à m'inquiéter en fait ! C'est plutôt ça l'histoire ! Comment tu peux juste… ? Marcher tranquillement dans leur maison ? Elle me fiche la trouille !Jean révulse ses yeux, comme frappé. Ça sent la charogne partout où on passe. Ils nous filent de la gelée à bouffer. Leur eau est dégueue ! Et c'est vraiment trop effrayant ici !

- Ah… Annie soupire, tu devrais apprendre à être moins pessimiste Jean…

Ce dernier relève la tête, troublé.

Annie vient de sourire.

- Tu ne penses quand même pas que l'on va se laisser enfermer et traités comme des sous-hommes ici indéfiniment ?

- … Non…

- Alors bouge tes fesses et aide-moi un peu à trouver un plan.

- … Quoi ?

Jean avale sa salive, devant la vivacité de la jeune femme, qui fouille déjà dans les armoires pour la moindre babiole digne d'intérêt.

- Il faut que l'on trouve un plan de leur repaire… Ou quelque chose où l'on puisse voir l'architecture, un substitut, n'importe quoi, mais de quoi voir à quoi ressemble cet endroit...

- Ok ! S'écrie Jean, se mettant à l'œuvre.

Il se réveille enfin, pense Annie.

- Il suffit juste de te stimuler un peu... Tu n'es pas qu'un branleur de première finalement… dit-elle comme ça.

- Eh ?

Jean, abasourdi, finit par retrouver un sourire conquérant, même si en temps normal, il aurait piqué une crise et serait venu se battre - ou au moins répondre à l'insulte.

- Et toi, tu n'es pas si renfermée que ça...

- Non…

Jean recommence à chercher dans une sort de tas vieux matériaux usagés.

- Il faut croire que les gens changent dans ce genre de situations, dit-elle simplement.

- Et toi alors, tu as des gens qui t'attendent ? Ou tu n'as rien à perdre ?

- …

Annie tourne légèrement sa tête vers l'autre, le regardant avec un air sombre :

- On a tous quelque chose à perdre. Mais moi, je dois sortir d'ici pour honorer quelqu'un, pas le retrouver…

- Ah… Jean vient de découvrir une petite boite noire contenant de veilles bougies.

Annie ralentit le rythme de ses recherches à travers les murailles de livres et les images de son enfance lui reviennent.

Et son père.

Et la pluie.

_Je suis là papa…_

_Je ne lâcherai rien._

- Tu… parles de celui que tu aimes ? Il est en ville… ? Demande, peu assuré, l'autre soldat.

- Non.

Annie éternue d'un coup, faisant sursauter Jean.

Un nuage de poussière se soulève et vient chatouiller les narines des deux comparses.

- Mon père, dit-elle en reniflant.

* * *

_Ecouter : Atrium Carceri - Slower_

Tête tournée vers la bractée infinie.

Armin, mains le long de ses hanches, à genoux devant l'autel à trois segments.

Il avait visité des églises dans le même genre, quand il était plus jeune.

Mais celle-ci avait une architecture bien particulière.

Et l'autel était le point le plus distinct.

Un grand pilier en marbre, cerné par un grand sigle en trois parties.

Tout en grand.

Et derrière la pièce de plusieurs tonnes, trois petites chambres creusées dans la pierre.

Armin les a étudiés.

Longtemps.

Et il a vite compris à quoi correspondaient les trois têtes du symbole :

Une hydre.

Tout comme le nom de ce culte mystérieux.

Une hydre dans le dos de chaque membre.

Et dont le plus puissant, le plus influant, Tarik semble-t-il, les avaient conduits à devenir eux-mêmes membres.

C'était la seule condition.

Devenir l'un des leurs.

Ou être jeté dehors.

Sans repère, ni équipement.

A côté d'Armin, une grande femme, portant une capuche noire sur sa tête, médite à côté de lui.

Alors qu'il repense encore au moment de leur enlèvement, la femme se rapproche, s'assoit sur un banc en cèdre, tout près de lui :

- Comment va nôtre recrue ? Demande-t-elle avec une once de sympathie.

- … Bien, murmure Armin.

- Haha, on ne dirait pas… Vous, qui venez de la ville, vous ne savez pas cachez vos émotions… Vous êtes les premiers à mentir, et, dommage pour vous, cela ne marche jamais, s'amuse-t-elle.

Armin baisse un peu la tête et lance un regard aux deux yeux bleus sombre qui l'observe sous le linceul.

- Je m'inquiète pour les autres…

- Estime-toi heureux de pouvoir rendre visite à ton amie brune… Tout le monde ici ne commence pas comme ça…

- ... Comme vous ?

- Moi, je suis presque née dans cet endroit, mais certains de mes confrères, non.

- Ils se sont faits enlevés aussi…

- Pas du tout…

Armin la regarde, intrigué :

- Pourquoi ils sont là alors ?

- Parce qu'ils ont compris que notre quête était essentielle… Répond simplement la femme. Comme moi…

Le blond se relève, essuie le bas du grand manteau noir qu'il porte et le referme, tentant de se réchauffer.

- Si tu te demandes encore pourquoi nous vous avons choisis, alors dis-toi juste que les autres avaient été drogués, car trop violents, pas assez coopératifs. Toi et Mikasa vous vous êtes comportés honorablement. Vous avez donc échappé aux petites récompenses qu'ont les revêches ici… Vous êtes de bons élèves. Armin, surtout, tu as appris à lire les textes de l'Hydre en quelques jours et te voilà bientôt dans le même sillage pour diriger la bibliothèque. Je sais que tu aimes lire… Je le vois dans tes yeux… Je ne regrette absolument le fait que tu venus, et je pense que je ne suis pas la seule.

- … Vous croyez vraiment en tout ça ? Demande Armin, montrant du doigt tous les grands vitraux représentants des mirages, des brumes, des têtes de Titans sortir du vide et des tas de crânes peints sur l'herbe.

- Oui… j'y crois profondément… Il m'aura fallut deux ou trois jours et j'étais entré dans le monde fascinant des Nécros… C'était assez effrayant au début.

Elle fait des pas lents et mesurés, effleurant de sa main nue les grandes pierres de l'enceinte :

- Peut-être que tu deviendras quelqu'un d'aussi chevronné de Tarik.

Armin ferme les yeux et le son des vagues l'emporte.

Il voudrait s'y laisser porter, sur le dos, simplement. Flotter comme une planche et passer les journées à regarder le ciel.

C'est à cela qu'il rêve, dès que le travail devient ennuyeux.

Et la nuit aussi, il voudrait rêver de ça.

- Comment vous vous appelez, tente-t-il.

- Béa… C'est un plaisir.

- Pourquoi… pourquoi vous ne retirez pas votre capuche ?

- Tu devras faire de même pour vraiment devenir un pratiquant. Pour comprendre les Nécros et les approcher, penser comme eux ; devenir comme eux est l'unique solution. Du moins, tenter de devenir comme eux…

- Vous êtes…

Armin retiens une insulte. Il s'essuie le front et finit par s'éloigner, avant que Béa ne l'interrompe :

- Armin.

Il tourne simplement la tête, morne.

- Tu n'es pas encore prêt… Tu doutes. Je le sens. Il en faudrait peu pourtant. Je vois qu'il ne suffira que d'un pas, un seul et tu nous rejoindras complètement. Tu mettras cette capuche sur ton front et je comprendrai que tu es prêt à te lancer corps et âme dans ta foi. On ne peut faire les choses à moitié ici. Alors je n'oublierai pas le signal, et toi non plus…

Armin se retourne et regarde un moment la femme devant lui, constate sa maigreur, ses lourdes cernes, et surtout….

- Comment vous vous êtes fait ces marques au visage ?

- … Il faut payer le prix, pour accéder au nirvana…

- Une brûlure ?

- … Une brûlure du gel, de frimas. D'un froid tel qu'il calcine.

- Et… ?

- Et quoi ?

- Vous l'avez vu, votre nirvana ? Demande Armin, amer.

L'autre sourit et lève légèrement ses mains en l'air, dans un mouvement de sympathie :

- Ah… Si tu savais… Et j'en rêve encore.

* * *

Armin s'en va.

Et alors qu'ils marche lentement vers la chambre de la jeune Arkerman pour la visite qu'il redoute légèrement, il ressent d'un coup l'étrange impression de n'être presque rien.

Presque rien au milieu de cet immense demeure.

Les gens ont l'air d'aller et venir comme des fantômes sans le remarquer.

Il pourrait mourir, là, maintenant, qu'est-ce que cela changerait pour eux ?

Perdre un élève pour leurs histoires douteuses ?

Et alors ?

Ils en trouveront plein d'autres.

Armin se sent désespérément seul.

Marcher seul.

Étudier seul.

Et bien sûr, dormir seul.

Jamais il ne s'est senti aussi seul.

Et comme il faut lutter.

Il le faut.

Il pense, dès qu'il le peux, à Eren. Pour se réconforter.

C'est quand on est loin des êtres qu'eux ceux-ci nous manquent le plus.

Ça, Armin le sait très bien.

Mais il ne savait pas qu'il tenait autant à Eren...

Non...

Et le souvenir de sa discussion avec Lévi, dans la plaine, le soir du premier jour d'aventure lui revient :

Le capitaine lui demandait de prendre garde, de ne pas se montrer trop entreprenant.

Au début, Armin n'avait pas compris pourquoi Lévi lui demandait cela.

Entreprenant ? Avec qui ? Pourquoi ?

_- Avec ton ami le petit brun... Eren..._

_- Mais... ? _

_- Et fais-moi plaisir, débarrasse-toi de ce doudou, tu veux ?_

_Armin reste en suspension, perdu._

_- Si tu veux faire impression, montre que rien d'autre ne t'intéresse... Alors lâche cette peluche et montre qui tu es vraiment._

_Et Lévi s'était éloigné, sans se retourner, vers le camps._

Armin, déboussolé, était resté sur place.

_Quand Eren était revenu quelques minutes plus tard, et que ses yeux avait rencontré les siens._

_Quelque chose avait changé._

Mais Armin s'était déjà surpris a trouver son ami plus que beau.

Sans vraiment prendre cela au sérieux.

Maintenant, lorsqu'il a du papier, un crayon sous la main.

Au lieu de recopier ses lignes de texte sortant des grimoire de l'Hydre, il dessine de l'eau, il dessine, comme il l'imagine le visage d'Eren.

Et il écrit des petites phrases.

Des poèmes.

* * *

- Mikasa, je peux entrer ?

Un silence, puis la brune ouvre enfin la porte, laissant entrer son ami dans l'étroite pièce toute humide qui lui sert de chambre.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux voir personne ?

Mikasa, la face pâle, les yeux plissés, semble à bout.

- Allez, entre Armin, ordonne-t-elle à l'autre, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui d'un bref mouvement.

- Tu aurais au moins pu voir Eren…

- Non… Répond-t-elle doucement.

- Il a dû mal le prendre le connaissant…

- Non ! Hurle-t-elle.

Une petite fenêtre s'entrouvre, dégageant un vent froid dans la salle et ébouriffant les cheveux de la jeune femme qui se détourne d'Armin

- Si tu crois que j'avais envie de faire semblant…

- Et si Tarik n'était pas rentré avec lui… ? Tu aurais pu agir normalement.

- Il est toujours avec Eren, toujours en train de le surveiller. Lui ou quelqu'un d'autre, de toute façon, cela ne change rien !

- …

- Je ne veux pas lui mentir !

Armin baisse le regard, triste, avant de faire trois pas, incertain, vers son amie d'enfance :

- Il faut encore tenir quelques jours… et puis ils nous laisseront le voir sans aucune surveillance.

Mikasa tremble, elle tremble si fort.

Armin regarde pensivement le lieu où elle vit maintenant depuis un bon mois, commençant lui aussi à frissonner, malgré le lourd manteau qu'il porte.

- Il fait froid chez toi…

Mikasa reste interdite, le regard embué.

Armin ne l'a jamais encore vu dans un tel état.

- Je veux juste savoir si Eren va bien… dit-elle, la voix brisée.

- On fera plus que ça…

- Mais…

- Mikasa ! Lance tout à coup Armin, la retenant de crier à nouveau. Ça ne te ressemble pas de perdre ton sang froid comme ça !

La jeune fille, la tête basse, finit par fondre dans un sanglot et s'accroche comme elle peut à Armin, se posant contre lui.

Bien qu'elle soit plus lourde que lui, il ne fléchit pas, tente de l'encercler avec ses bras et commence à la calmer en apposant ses mains sur ses épaules.

- C'est parce que c'est Eren, n'est-ce pas… ? Demande-t-il.

Mikasa ne répond pas, elle sert encore plus fort son ami, quitte à planter ses ongles dans le col d'Armin.

Tous deux...

Tous deux vers Eren.

Ils ont, depuis leur enfance, veillé sur lui.

Ou est-ce l'inverse ?

En tout cas, il s'est passé plus d'une fois où c'était à eux de le secourir.

Et là c'était peut-être une nouvelle fois l'occasion.

Armin n'a jamais vu Mikasa comme une concurrente, comme un adversaire.

Pas vraiment comme une amie non plus.

Mais là, dans ses bras, sentant son cœur si fragile contre le siens, quelque chose éclos.

Mikasa est bien plus qu'une amie.

Ils ont partagé quelque chose de tellement fort depuis leur enfance.

Tous deux, même s'ils n'ont pas besoin de se le dire, ou de le faire comprendre à l'autre, se respectent, tiennent à l'autre.

Car entre eux deux et Eren, un triangle d'un équilibre parfait est né.

Sans l'un des maillons, le tout s'effondre.

C'est ainsi qu'Armin a toujours vu les choses.

- Retire cette uniforme s'il te plaît… dit-elle finalement, entre deux soupirs.

- Oui…

Mikasa s'éloigne un peu, essuyant ses larmes avec lenteur, tandis qu'Armin s'exécute et retire le long manteau noir qui le couvrait.

- Tu portes cette horreur beaucoup trop souvent…

Armin sourit légèrement, avant de hausser les épaules :

- Oui, mais il faut faire bonne figure. Tu te rappelle ce qu'on s'est dit ?

Mikasa acquiesce.

- On ne repart pas d'ici sans Eren…

- Oui…

- … Tu as lu le livre que je t'ai passé ?

- … Non, répond Mikasa, frottant énergiquement ses mains pour les réchauffer.

- Je t'avais dis de le faire.

- Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer sur rien…

Elle s'éloigne, gagne la petite fenêtre et la ferme. Les quelques bougies qui éclairent encore la pièce sont en train de mourir sous les assauts des courants d'air glacés.

- Et la dernière chose dont j'ai envie, c'est de comprendre ces imbéciles…

- ...J'ai rencontré une des membres qui m'a même montré son visage et dis son nom…

Mikasa hausse les épaules :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? ça ne nous avance pas plus.

- Mais imagine qu'elle est une fonction importante ici… Ou qu'elle s'occupe d'Eren…

- C'est Hélio qui s'en occupe… ça, je le sais.

- Qui te l'a dit ?

- Tarik, je lui ai tiré les vers du nez… Mikasa esquisse presque un sourire.

- … C'est curieux, alors ils ont bien une organisation particulière ?

- On s'en fiche… elle s'assoit à même le sol et ferme les yeux, épuisée.

Armin, lui, tourne en rond dans la pièce, pris dans ses raisonnements :

- Si Hélio s'occupe d'Eren… Et que toi et moi, avons chacun, une personne différente qui nous est attribuée, je suppose que ce système vaut pour tous les autres de notre équipe. Et le superviseur de tout ceci, c'est Tarik…

- Arrête avec ça…

Armin s'arrête, avant de soupirer :

- … Je t'ai connu plus vive…

- Ces gens me rendent malade. Ils nous empoisonnent. Je le sens… Dit-elle d'une voix sombre. Ce qu'ils nous donnent à manger, même ce qu'ils nous donnent à boire ; tout est poisons.

- Vraiment ? Armin s'approche de son amie. C'est ce que tu sens ?

- Oui... Et ça me tue...

Elle regarde la figure d'Armin qui est debout devant elle.

Il a l'air si fort d'un coup.

Si droit.

Pourquoi, elle, ne peut plus se relever ?

- … Je suis fatiguée, presque tout le temps. Et des migraines…

- Il faut que tu restes forte… Et Armin s'accroupit face à elle. Il faut que tu sois aussi forte qu'Eren l'est en ce moment. Chacun résiste. Si l'un de nous craque, il emporte les autres avec lui, c'est aussi simple que ça.

Mikasa relève son visage, troublée, avant de prendre le blond dans ses bras.

- … Heureusement que tu es là toi…

Armin ferme les yeux.

Oui… Heureusement qu'il est là.

Mais quelqu'un manque.

Cruellement…

Son cœur se serre à l'idée de le revoir à nouveau, et de pouvoir tout lui expliquer.

De ne plus fuir son regard, de honte.

Comme je me déteste, Eren..

J'en suis malade.

Mais Mikasa et moi, nous allons venir te chercher...

Et je te dirai tout.

Au moment où je te reverrai...

J'ai besoin de toi...

Sans retenue.

* * *

Dans un monde idéal, il n'y aurait pas de violence.

Dans un monde idéal, il n'y aurait pas de morts cruelles ou vaines.

Dans un monde idéal, il n'y aurait pas de Titans.

Dans un monde idéal…

Est-ce que j'existerais, moi ?

Après tout… est-ce que j'ai bien ma place parmi les autres ?

Ce sentiment d'être absolument inutile.

D'exister, sans perdurer.

Ce sentiment qui grandit en vous et vous ronge.

Dès qu'il est seul, revient.

Lévi retire un autre cheveu de son crâne, pensif.

Une nouvelle journée s'achève.

La lune froide est bleue comme les vitraux de sa cellule.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Pétra, immobile, l'a regardé s'effondrer et ne bouge plus depuis.

- Je finirai chauve avant de sortir d'ici… Lance-t-il, à mi-voix.

- Tais-toi, tu veux ? J'aimerais dormir.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de parler tout seul comme un vieux fou ?

Pétra se met à rire.

Pas de joie, ni de plaisir.

Elle se moque.

- Imbécile… Tu es fou depuis le départ. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? Une médaille ? J't'en donne une quand tu veux !

- Dis-moi Pétra…

Lévi, souriant un peu, cligne des yeux pour mieux cerner la femme dans l'ombre du cachot :

- Est-ce que tu es contente d'avoir rejoint cet asile ?

- … Oui. Pourquoi cette question ? Fait Pétra, menaçante.

- Oh, rien… Je voulais juste savoir… Son sourire en coin ne s'efface pas.

La femme secoue ses cheveux un instant, avant de s'éloigner de la grille qui la sépare elle de l'ancien capitaine, et s'adosse à un mur, le regard toujours sur l'homme :

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être pathétique… lance-t-elle.

- N'est-ce pas…

- Ah ! Même toi tu te l'avoues des fois !

- … Si ça t'amuse.

- Eh ! Je te permets pas de me tutoyer ! Tu veux encore ta leçon de tout à l'heure ?

- Non…

Lévi, sa main tentant de calmer la douleur sur sa jambe, s'éloigne un peu, par précaution, de la grille, et tourne dos à Pétra.

- Tu as intérêt à vite t'endormir, avorton ou je déciderai de ta mise à mort.

- Tarik ne laisserait pas faire ce genre de choses, répond Lévi, cynique.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui… cela peut t'étonner pétasse, mais certaines personnes tiennent à me voir en vie… Au moins pour leurs petites histoires sordides.

Pétra se lève d'un coup, agrippe la grille :

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dis là ?

- La vérité… rien que la vérité, haha…

- Tes rêves, mon pauvre Lévi… Regarde dans quel état tu es… On dirait le vieux sénile que vous avez tué en venant nous voir…

Lévi redresse le regard et se tourne un instant vers Pétra

- Quoi ?

- Haha, il s'appelait Leuth… Je me souviens bien de lui.

- Le type dans sa cabane ? Le fou ?

- Haha, c'était un ancien membre du culte… Quand je suis arrivé au début de cette année, il s'est fait expulsé et s'est retrouvé… seul dans la forêt.

- … Et il est devenu comme ça…

- On lui a rendu quelques visites. Il s'est trouvé un bel endroit abandonné pour finir ses jours… Le pauvre.

Et Pétra se met à rire, puissamment.

- Quand je suis allé le voir… Haha, il était tellement idiot qu'il ma pris pour une sorte de sainte, et a voulu m'embrasser !

Lévi, le dévisageant, inquiet, finit par compter de nouveau ses cheveux arrachés :

- Je me demande qui est le plus fou tout compte fait… dit-il simplement.

- Eh ! Répète un peu pour voir ?

- … Tu me fatigues…

Pétra, révulsée, finit par lâcher les barreaux et croise les bras fièrement :

- On verra bien qui fatigue l'autre demain ! Qui sera le dominé et le dominant !… Notre première leçon aura lieu à huit heures. Je ne serai pas en retard, crois-moi…

Elle sen va, faisant traîner une lame au sol, encore tâchée de sang.

- Et juste après, tu auras la visite de ton cher Eren… Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de te voir tout couvert de ce sang si… charmant…

Et Pétra fait encore crisser la lame sur la pierre tout en montant les marches vers la sortie de la prison.

Les échos effroyables du fer se perdent dans les couloirs, et peut-être aussi, plus tardif, le rire endiablé de Pétra.

Lévi, enfin débarrassé de sa geôlière, s'assied en tailleur et repense aux récents événements.

Quelque part en lui, il sait qu'Eren est proche. Qu'il l'attend. Et lui aussi, l'attend.

Alors il le verra enfin demain ?

Est-ce qu'il a changé ?

Un mois…

A se faire laver.

Se faire nourrir.

Se faire aliéner.

Plus de compagnie.

Plus de dignité.

Plus de temps…

Mais il y a quelque chose que personne n'a pu lui retirer.

Quelque part en lui…

Cela le perturbe depuis un moment maintenant…

Il en est certain.

Au fond de lui.

Eren est là.

Eren vit.

_Il semble que_

_La définition même de l'amour soit_

_Celle d'une mer_

_Qui vous prend et vous délaisse_

_Sans cesse_

* * *

_FIN DU NEUVIEME CHAPITRE_


	10. Ce petit déclic

**_Hey tout le monde !_**

**_Suite après une petite pause ^^ Désolé pour le temps. Je suis actuellement à Prague en vacances et écris au maximum._**

**_Cela amène aussi au problème suivant : je n'ai pas finis la fic, loin de là :P mais il me reste peu de temps avant de reprendre les cours._**

**_Je vais donc tenter de finir en Deux semaines, ça va être très tendu._**

**_Si je n'y parvenais pas, la suite aurait pas mal de retard, donc je m'excuse par avance._**

_**Enjoy en tout cas, en rappelant que les reviews sont mon miel de chaque matin ;)**_

_**Etienne**_

* * *

_AIDONS L'HYDRE A VIDER SON BROUILLARD _

* * *

_10 : Petit déclic  
_

- Notre tête de mule va-t-elle enfin se lever ?

- …

- Eh ! Je te cause Jaeger !

- Foutez-moi la paix ! Bougonne ce dernier.

Eren entend la porte de sa petite chambre (plus proche d'un cellier que d'autre chose) se fermer et des pas venir près de lui.

- Je t'ai dis de te réveiller… Indique une nouvelle fois Hélio, croisant les bras.

- Laissez-moi juste… Continue l'autre, la tête plongée dans ses bras, encore allongé.

Hélio, soupirant, attrape le jeune soldat par le revers de sa veste et le tire violemment hors du lit :

- Je t'ai dis de te lever ! C'est l'heure de ta leçon !

Eren murmure des mots comme ça, se relevant péniblement, adressant à peine un regard à son supérieur.

- Ça ne sert à rien, qu'il finit par dire, ça ne sert à rien.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne sert à rien ? S'impatiente Hélio, considérant avec une once de pitié son disciple.

- De continuer… Je ne veux pas…

Eren baisse les yeux, la rage au cœur.

Il aurait envie de tout détruire autour de lui, de se fracasser le crâne quelque part.

D'en finir même.

De s'arrêter de respirer.

Là, il ne peut qu'être faible, trembler, se frotter les yeux pour les soulager.

- Eh… Tu ne vas pas me faire une crise maintenant ? Tu es à peine arrivé !

- … Laissez-moi me reposer…

- Fainéant ! Ah !

Et Hélio gifle Eren avec une force considérable.

Ce dernier, toujours le nez vers le sol, sent qu'il pourrait craquer, là, devant cet homme sinistre, à tout moment.

- Je pensais que t'étais plus coriace que ça ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? On t'a pourtant retiré tes chaînes hier ! Je pensais que ça te ferais plaisir…

- …

- Que tu nous montrerais un peu plus de reconnaissance que ça ! Et Hélio tente de gifler à nouveau Eren, mais celui-ci se baisse et fonce tête baissé contre l'homme, y mettant toute la force qu'il peut.

* * *

Hélio prend le choc en pleine poitrine, crachant l'air qu'il avait dans ses poumons et se renversant en arrière.

Eren, essoufflé, regarde son geôlier tomber au sol, yeux clos, et trembler de douleur.

Eren attend quelques secondes.

La porte de sa cellule est ouverte.

Hélio semble complètement KO.

C'est le moment où jamais.

Il saute au dessus du cultiste et sors dans le couloir aux petites chambres.

Après un court instant nécessaire pour s'habituer à la grande obscurité des environs, Eren se rend compte qu'Hélio derrière lui bouge légèrement.

Ils se retourne et vient près du corps d'Hélio, hésitant.

L'homme semble souffrir et se tient fermement la poitrine, sa bouche écume légèrement.

A la ceinture d'Hélio, juste à côté de quelques clefs en argent, il tient un couteau.

Eren ouvre ses yeux.

La lame semble l'appeler.

Tout a commencé comme ça au final.

* * *

Dans la violence.

Vers la violence.

Ce même couteau qui lui avait permis de sauver Mikasa, et réciproquement plus tard. Ce même genre d'arme, qui dans ses mains avait entamé sa relation avec la brune. Tout à commencé comme ça. Par un meurtre.

Et le regard de ses parents, plus qu'inquiets sur lui, les commérages des voisins de l'époque. Les insinuations plus tard.

_Il est trop jeune pour avoir pu tuer ces hommes_, avaient conclu les gardes de l'époque.

Il n'y a pas d'âge pour tuer quelqu'un. C'est ce qu'il pense, Eren.

Son père, lui, était persuadé que le petit disait la vérité, même s'il en était aussi honteux. Eren a toujours senti le regard d'abord bienveillant puis, à mesure qu'il grandissait et devenait plus féroce, fasciné de son père sur lui.

Comme sur un animal, comme sur une expérience.

Et ce regard là est affreux.

Car ce regard est associé à autre chose.

De terrifiant.

Un instant.

Et Eren a tous sauf envie de repenser à cet instant là…

* * *

Alors Eren prend simplement le couteau et le cache sous son manteau, et il s'empare du maigre trousseau de clef, retourne à la porte de sortie et essaie plusieurs clefs jusqu'à parvenir à fermer sa cellule.

Avant de partir plus loin, il lance tout de même un léger :

- Tu l'as mérité, sac à merde…

* * *

- Eh ! J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui ressemble à un plan ! Scande Jean, au hasard des paperasses.

- Fais voir…

Et Annie prend le papier entre ses doigts, avant de lire avec grande attention les quelques caractères qui accompagnent des dessins détaillés d'un plan.

- On dirait bien le plan de cet endroit… Dit-elle doucement.

- Regarde, c'est ma chambre là !

Jean pointe du doigt un petit carré noir, à l'est du plan.

- Et moi je suis ici, côté bibliothèque… Répond la blonde, indiquant l'ouest.

- Alors… ? Est-ce qu'on voit une sortie cachée ou des…

- Non… C'est très simplifié… Mais c'est déjà beaucoup ! Merci.

Jean observe plus près les motifs qui sont dessinés sur certaines salles, comme des symboles relatifs à l'hydre. Trois parties, aussi, leurs couleurs varient.

- Ce papier nous donne au moins l'organisation globale, continue Annie. Regarde : au centre, le petit patio et le jardin où on part de temps à autre faire une courte promenade accompagnée.

- Oui, ça m'est déjà arrivé, l'air est bizarre là-bas.

- C'est la seule partie qui est un peu ouverte sur l'extérieur… Le reste est plongé sous terre.

Annie éternue à nouveau, sous le petit sourire de son acolyte.

- … A droite, la salle principale avec l'autel et les grandes tables de réunion, à sa gauche, le quartier des bibliothèques, là où Eren et Armin semblent êtres installés, et enfin, de face, la petite partie réservée à Tarik et à quelques membres du culte…

- La sortie est juste là… indique Jean, pointant la base de la grande salle principale.

- Oui, c'est par là qu'on est rentré, par la chapelle.

- Tu te souviens de l'autel, demande Jean avec inquiétude.

- … Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, y'avait un truc bizarre avec la stèle au fond de la pièce…

Annie réfléchit un instant :

- Celle avec le motif de l'Hydre ?

- Oui…

- Non, je n'ai rien remarqué comme ça… Annie vient de poser sa main sur celle de Jean, sans faire attention.

Celui-ci frissonne un instant. Il n'a pas bien compris que c'était la main d'Annie sur la sienne.

Puis, d'un coup, il penche un peu la tête et fait une petite grimace.

Annie écarte sa main sans rien dire d'autre et regarde Jean, toujours un peu neutre. Lui par contre, a prit une teinte étrange. On ne pourrait pas dire qu'il rougit, mais son teint semble légèrement différent. Ses yeux se plissent.

- Eh… Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Glisse-t-elle, incertaine de la réponse.

- Je…

Jean se crispe, il saisit l'épaule d'Annie et avale sa salive, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- J'ai…

Annie baisse les yeux et éloigne d'un long mouvement la main de Jean.

- Non merci Jean, je ne veux pas de ce genre de d'histoires… Dit-elle doucement avant de continuer de regarder le plan.

Tête de cheval reste interdit un long instant, horriblement gêné, avant d'essayer de se reprendre :

- Eh… Je voulais juste…

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Tu es du genre tactile j'imagine…

- …

- Mais moi ça ne me parle pas.

- J'ai pas voulu…

Mais il s'arrête, constatant qu'il ne fait que s'enfoncer d'avantage.

- Mon père ne m'a pas apprise a être comme ça avec les autres j'imagine… dit-elle doucement.

- Où… où est-ce qu'il est maintenant ?

- …

Annie regarde Jean un court instant, la face embrumé, avant de remuer les lèvres dans le vide.

- Il n'est plus de ce monde…

Jean sent son cœur se serrer à nouveau. Les images de ses années d'entraînement à l'académie lui reviennent.

- Pourquoi il faut toujours que les meilleurs partent… ? dit-il simplement.

Il voudrait prendre Annie dans ses bras.

Elle a une sorte de présence qui le rassure, mais il ne peut pas se permettre ce genre de faiblesse. Aussi, il soupire légèrement et continue de lire.

* * *

- Qui… Qui est là ? S'exclame Jean, juste après avoir sursauté.

Rien.

- Qui… Qui est là ? Répète-t-il.

Derrière eux, est apparu un petit homme emmitouflé dans un manteau noir.

Annie range rapidement la carte dans ses vêtements pour la cacher et tente de mieux voir le visage de l'inconnu.

Alors, l'homme relève d'un coup son capuchon et avance vers eux.

- Eren ! S'écrie Jean.

Annie lâche un petit sourire.

Jean vient à la rencontre du plus jeune et se jette sur lui, le prenant dans ses bras un court instant.

Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi faible, si dépossédé.

- Merde… Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Eren ? Demande-t-il, abattu.

- … J'ai réussi à m'échapper, répond l'autre, sonné et fatigué.

- Quoi ? Demande Annie, abasourdie.

- Je me suis… débarrassé d'Hélio, pour un temps en tout cas…

- Et Armin ? Mikasa ? Ils sont où ?

- ...

Eren regarde le sol, l'air noir.

- On dirait qu'Armin ne me reconnais pas…

- Tu plaisantes ? Pourquoi il ne te reconnaîtrait pas ?

- … Aucune idée, mais il fait comme si j'étais un étranger maintenant…

- Ne te laisse pas avoir Eren, murmure Annie.

Le jeune soldat regarde étonné la blonde. Son cœur a repris un peu d'espoir en voyant ses deux coéquipiers.

- S'il fait ça, c'est sûrement pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces des membres. Ou alors ils l'ont forcé…

- Comment tu peux le savoir ? Demande Eren, encore amer.

- C'est une intuition, mais Armin ne te blesserais pas de cette façon, même après un mois de lavage de cerveau… Je les ai écouté leurs cours, je les ai suivi. Ils ne sont pas là pour nous faire oublier notre passé…

- Annie a raison, ajoute Jean, toujours ému.

- Et Armin tient trop à toi…

Eren attend quelques secondes, comme remué par les derniers mots d'Annie.

- Quoi… ?

- Ça se voit du premier coup d'œil… Lance la femme, avant de faire quelques pas vers la fenêtre.

Eren demande vérification à Jean, mais celui-ci, un peu étonné et confus, hausse les épaules en silence.

- Mais Eren, ça veux dire que tu es libre là ?

- Oui, et vous aussi ! Jusqu'à ce qu'on quitte ce foutu culte ! Lance le jeune Jaeger.

- T'as entendu Annie ? On a une opportunité pour fuir cette putain de vie !

Elle se retourne, amère :

- Vous pensez quand même pas que vous allez pouvoir vous sortir de là à deux… ?

- Mais, on comptait sur toi aussi… lance timidement Jean.

- On a pas le temps de discuter les gens ! Il faut qu'on se tire d'ici au plus vite ! Grince Eren.

- Et les autres ?

Annie vient de se tourner vers Eren, le visage menaçant.

- Tu ne comptes pas abandonner les autres ?

- … Non, on ira les chercher avec du renfort…

- Réfléchis Eren… S'il perdent trois de leurs membres – en admettant que l'on parvienne à sortir d'ici – ils se priveront pas de tuer les autres s'ils en ont envie. C'est toi qui les intéresse Eren…

- Ah ? Et comment ?

* * *

truc dans les veines…

Eren crispe sa mâchoire avant de crier :

- Je n'ai rien dans les veines ! Maintenant suivez-moi ! On va se casse d'ici et aller trouver Erwin !

Alors qu'il se lance vers la porte, les paroles d'un homme, juste devant lui, le stoppent net et le glacent :

- Le gars qui vous amené ici ? Haha…

C'est Tarik.

* * *

Tarik et son petit visage effacé, ses petits yeux et sa petite bouche fine. Sa pâleur et surtout, ses cheveux courts qui luisent légèrement.

Annie se recule un peu, craintive, tandis que Jean se rue immédiatement sur l'homme qui est devant Eren, poing en avant.

Tarik prend la main de Jean et l'envoie au tapis un peu plus loin dans un mouvement d'une grande fluidité, alors même qu'Eren s'attaque déjà à lui. Mais l'homme finit par maîtriser le jeune soldat et lui assène un puissant coup dans le ventre qui le fait s'agenouiller.

- Tu n'es pas sensé passer ta leçon toi d'ailleurs ? Demande-t-il gaiement.

- Lâche-le Tarik… Lance froidement Annie.

- Ah oui ? Ce petit manque à son éducation et voudrais que je le lâche ?

Il s'approche lentement de la blonde, avant de se mettre à son niveau, près de la fenêtre.

Son visage blafard est tout près du sien.

- Ma petite Annie, je suis sûr que Coco s'occupe très bien de toi…

- …

Annie reste muette.

Cet homme le repousse.

Coco aussi.

Tous ceux de cette putain d'endroit le repoussent.

Chaque jour un peu plus.

Elle serre les dents, avide de défoncer la tête à cette enflure, mais elle se retient encore quelques instants.

Puis, d'un simple geste, elle se saisit de son col. Elle a appris l'enchaînement par cœur. Son père lui a appris. Elle le connaît si bien qu'elle pourrait le faire dans le noir.

Elle va le mettre à terre, l'immobiliser, se libérer.

Mais.

Mais d'autres mains la saisissent. Plusieurs membres du culte sont maintenant rassemblés dans la salle. Ils viennent de franchir le seuil et tentent de s'en prendre à Eren qui se débat avec rage.

Jean, trop surpris, est déjà tenu fermement par quelques gardes en noir.

- Laissez-moi ! Laissez-moi ! Hurle Eren. Je veux pas retourner là-bas !

Il brandit alors le couteau qu'il vient de dérober à Hélio et menace les autres membres du culte avec.

Cinq personnages en noir l'encerclent, hésitant pour l'instant à l'attaquer.

- Ah… tu ne nous rends vraiment pas la tache facile mon grand Eren… soupire Tarik. Je vais devoir recourir à une méthode que je n'aime pas…

- Quoi ?

Tarik sort d'un coup de sa manche un pistolet en bois recouvert de larges feuilles dorées et de pierres incrustées, un gros calibre qu'il pointe sur la tempe d'Annie, tout en la tenant fermement.

- Votre petite rébellion pour vous sortir d'ici n'est vraiment pas… pas du tout une bonne idée ! Lance Tarik, fier du déroulement des évènements.

- Eh ! Lâche-la !

- Je peux lâcher l'arme, c'est tout ce que je peux faire… A condition que tu lâche ce couteau et que tu obéisses maintenant, continue l'homme, souriant légèrement.

Eren, yeux écarquillés, ne sait plus où donner de la tête.

Les yeux d'Annie semblent lui envoyer des signes d'alerte, de peur. Elle a l'air tétanisée.

Jean à leur droite, tremblant, finit par crier :

- Eren ! Lâche-ça bon sang !

Mais Eren continue de garder le couteau près de lui, comme un bouclier. Il n'arrive plus à se détendre.

- _Eren… Je vais lui exploser le crâne si tu ne réagis pas_… chantonne Tarik.

- Il va pas le faire… Murmure Eren.

- Quoi ? S'exclame Jean.

- Il peut pas le faire… lance Eren, on est des animaux, des bêtes pour vous, pas vrai ? Demande-t-il à Tarik et à ses aides. Vous avez besoin de nous ! Si on n'est pas là pour vos expériences vous n'arriverez à rien ! N'est-ce pas ?

Ses yeux grands ouverts et son sourire témoignent de toute la confiance qu'il a en lui.

Mais Tarik pose son doigt sur la détente du pistolet et sifflote avant de prononcer tranquillement :

- Ah… mon cher Eren… Tu es tellement têtu…

- Arrête ça crétin ! Il va la butter !

Eren se tourne vers son ami, toujours peu convaincu par ses alertes.

- Eren ! Lâche cette arme ! Je t'en supplie ! Ils en sont capables !

Il n'a pas envie de tout abandonner.

Pas encore.

Il a une chance inespérée de sortir d'ici. Du moins… Une maigre chance, même une infiniment petite ! Et il frauderait la gâcher ?

- Tu ferais mieux d'écouter ton ami tête de cheval Eren… Grince Tarik.

- Lâche ce putain de couteau !

Eren se met à grelotter, ses dents s'entrechoquent et il finit par regarder Annie. Cette dernière ne fait plus qu'agiter sa tête pour lui faire signe de tout arrêter.

Son regard est suppliant.

Alors Eren, à contre cœur, lentement, laisse tomber l'arme au sol et les quelques gardes qui l'entouraient se rapprochent et se saisissent de lui.

Tarik soupire, avant de relâcher la manche d'Annie.

Cette dernière, sentant un courant chaud traverser son corps tout entier, sourit un petit instant.

La douce lumière jaunie par les carreaux rayés vient envahir son visage alors qu'elle fait un premier pas pour s'éloigner de Tarik.

Et un petit déclic se fait entendre.

Le sourire d'Annie disparaît.

* * *

Et la balle vient déchirer son crâne, répandant du sang sur le mur, les tas de paperasses, et quelques visages de cultistes.

Alors qu'il voit le corps d'Annie tomber au ralenti, Eren ouvre légèrement ses yeux, comme hypnotisé et lève la tête, observant Tarik lui sourit un peu :

- **Oups**… fit-il avec une voix neutre.

Jean se débat, fou de rage, criant, insultant Tarik et les autres.

Il finit par se dégager à la hâte et se rue sur le corps chaud de la blonde, appuyant sur sa gorge battante.

Annie le regarde quelques secondes.

- Annie ! Cri-il.

Ses yeux sont grands ouverts, par la surprise semble-t-il, et aussi, Jean finit par le remarquer, par une sorte de grimace qu'elle lance. Sa bouche se tord, comme pour sourire.

Oui, Annie sourit.

Jean reste encore un moment près d'elle, la prend dans ses bras et la serre contre lui tant qu'il peut. Bientôt, le regard d'Annie se fige et ses mains cessent de trembler. Son corps se refroidit déjà, caressé par les courants d'air qui rampent au sol tels des esprits glacés.

- Oups… dit Tarik, neutre.

Et Eren sent son corps défaillir, quelque chose à nouveau se détruire.

Il ferme les yeux, puis cris lui aussi, se débattant pour éloigner les gardes autour de lui. Mais c'est inutile. Ils sont bien trop nombreux et déjà, on l'emmène plus loin, suivit de près par Jean.

- Mes amis, après ce petit incident malencontreux, hem…, nous allons pouvoir passer à la petite approche du jour… Que tout le monde se retrouve dehors !

- Entendu ! Lancent quelques cultistes, conduisant Eren et Jean vers une petite porte sur le côté.

Jean et Eren, conduits vivement à l'extérieur, sont d'abord aveuglés par toute la lumière qui les entoure subitement, puis, de nouveau, enragés par ce qui vient de se passer.

Eren ne peut que se battre dans le vide, dans le néant des manches et des tissus qu'il froisse. Rien de ses actions ne semble fonctionner. Et Sa voix finit par s'éteindre tellement il crie avec force.

- Tu me remercieras Eren… Tu nous remercieras, quand tout sera terminé. Quand nous aurons découvert la vérité sur les Nécros… Dit avec passion Tarik, marchant près du jeune soldat maintenu de force.

- Allez crever vous et votre Hydre de merde ! Lance Eren.

Tarik soupire et finit par hausser les épaules :

- Ah… J'aimerais tant te défoncer ta petite boite crânienne de tant en temps mon cher Eren… Ou te découper la langue…

Silence apeuré d'Eren, se calmant de suite.

- Prends donc la mort d'Annie pour une petite leçon… Vous ne pouvez pas vous enfuir d'ici. Vous êtes trop précieux pour cela. Mais je n'hésiterai pas à vous éliminer moi-même s'il le fallait… Annie n'est pas grand chose. Je pourrais la remplacer bientôt...

Eren avale sa salive, retenant ses larmes. Les lueurs des bougies apparaissent autour d'eux au fur et à mesure qu'ils continuent leur marche.

- Vous resterez ici... Cependant, s'il s'avérait que les expériences étaient concluantes, nous vous relâcherons. Parole donnée… Alors tu vois, tu n'as qu'à coopérer Eren, et tout ira bien… Tu retrouveras tes amis s'ils se tiennent bien eux aussi…

Et il s'en va devant, guidant la marche, alors qu'Eren, troublé, se laisse maintenant faire et avance à grand pas vers la chapelle. Juste à côté, Jean a écouté leur conversation, lui aussi mené par plusieurs gardes.

Il échange un rapide regard des plus apeuré à Eren et bientôt ils sont assis dans la chapelle pour une méditation commune.

Au fond, près de l'autel, Armin et une femme encapuchonnée sont postés près de trois encensoirs en argent qui fument abondamment. L'air est piquant, acide, il se glisse un chemin dans les narines et donne la migraine.

Eren, cherchant un contact visuel avec son ami, sent que ce dernier hésite à montrer sa joie de le revoir.

Cependant, dans l'obscurité de la salle, il voit le blond poser sa main droite sur son cœur, comme le salut qu'ils ont appris à l'académie.

* * *

Le banc de bois est dur, Armin le connait pas cœur. Béa qui est à ses côté le fait méditer ici plusieurs heures par jour. Ses genoux le font souffrir, mais il continue. Il s'imagine qu'Eren et les autres doivent peut-être endurer bien pire.

Eren a l'air fatigué, et surtout, ses expressions ont changé.

Il n'a plus ni la confiance ni la tranquillité des débuts.

Et dès que leurs regards ne se croisent plus, il semble observer le sol et la tristesse le gagne. Qu'est-ce que ces gens lui ont fait ?

Alors que le calme se fait peu à peu dans la chapelle, Tarik prends place tout près de l'autel et ouvre un livre qu'Armin connaît très bien. _L'élément primitif_. Un des trois grands livres du culte de l'Hydre. Il a du le recopié cet ouvrage une bonne dizaine de fois pour l'instant.

Armin avait commencé par lire sans grand intérêt les livres qu'on lui demandait de réciter. Puis, peu à peu, quelque chose de l'ordre du matériel s'était insinué en lui. Il avait commencé à retrouver – en cherchant bien, certes – des idées conjointes à celles qu'il avait pu lire dans le livre sur les mers qu'il aimait tant. Ce livre qui lui avait donné envie de voyager.

Certaines passages, notamment sur les éléments comme l'eau ou l'air était tout à fait proches de sa propre idée de la nature et au fond, ces livres n'avaient rien de dangereux. Ce qui était plus inquiétant, c'était l'usage qu'en faisaient les cultistes.

Et au fond, Armin avait encore des difficultés à comprendre comment ce culte et ces scientifiques pouvaient cohabiter et se comprendre, quelle était la frontière qui pouvait les séparer si elle existait.

_Les membres de l'Hydre n'ont jamais voulu réellement connaître mieux les Nécros. Nous les voyons comme des esprits d'une grande puissance. Des êtres à l'origine des différents éléments de notre Terre,_ lui a expliqué Béa. _Ils sont arrivés ici il y bien longtemps, et ont progressivement noué un contact spirituel avec les Nécros. Je suis une de ces personnes._

_Quant aux scientifiques qui sont également membres, ils ont dans l'idée de se rapprocher intellectuellement et de les étudier. Voilà la différence. _

_Nous sommes tous centrés sur ces êtres magnifiques et personne ne nous écoute ni ne nous soutiens…_

* * *

Se termine la petite méditation et Eren ouvre les yeux, assoupis. Au moins, pendant ces moments, on le laisse tranquille, on le laisse dormir. Il a juste à ne pas trop se pencher en avant ni en arrière, contrôler ainsi son équilibre et les autres le laisseront se reposer.

Il peut voir Jean se faire accompagner pas un homme de grande taille qui est très certainement son tuteur alors que dans le même temps, une main se pose sur son épaule.

Eren se glace.

Il reconnaît immédiatement la présence sévère et froide d'Hélio, juste derrière lui.

L'homme, visage cendre pose ses yeux furieux sur le jeune homme et crispe ses doigts sur l'épaule d'Eren, le faisant tressaillir.

- Nous avons besoin d'explications toi et moi… dit-il doucement, bien que sa voix semble vouloir crier, expulser toute une haine qui se terre en lui.

Le jeune homme se tait, absent, tentant de saisir l'aide Armin par ses yeux. Le blond le regarde un moment, comprenant vaguement dans quelle situation Eren peut être, et semble lui aussi en proie à une réelle peur. Dans le même temps, Tarik s'est furtivement retiré vers ses quartiers, lançant un dernier regard bienveillant sur Hélio.

Mais déjà Béa l'emmène plus loin dans les couloirs et Eren se retrouve seul avec son tuteur.

- Vous voulez me torturer dans ma chambre ou on reste ici… ? Demande Eren, neutre, presque las.

- Oh… Si tu crois que tu peux me faire perdre le goût de te filer une bonne correction… ! Tu as tout faux toi ! Ton coup m'a fait un mal de chien !

Sur ce, Hélio lâche l'épaule d'Eren et se poste devant lui.

- J'imagine que Tarik a du déjà te dire que fuir ne servait absolument à rien… Haha, mais… est-ce qu'il t'a dis comment je m'y prenais avec les gens réticents… ?

- … Je m'en fous, achevez un peu.

- Je préfère largement punir quelqu'un physiquement tu vois… A l'ancienne. Le châtiment corporel est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour les gars comme toi… Je suis un peu différent de Coco tu vois…

- Coco ?

- Ouais, le type qui s'occupait d'Annie, dit Hélio, gêné qu'Eren ne l'interrompe.

* * *

Sur ce Hélio sors la fameuse chaîne qui entouraient auparavant les mains d'Eren et l'attache au banc de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper. Ensuite il prend une petite pause, se tourne légèrement et donne une puissante gifle à Eren. Ce dernier reçoit le coup surpris, et se dit que ce n'est pas si terrible que ça au final.

- Mon cher Eren, je veux que tu me supplies de te frapper…

- Eh ?

- Oui, demande-moi, en me suppliant que je continue…

Eren fronce les sourcils, baisse la tête.

S'il veut que je lui obéisse…

- Frappez-moi, dit-il doucement.

Hélio hausse les épaules, méprisant :

- Eh, supplier… Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? On dirait que tu me demandes en mariage ! Hahaha…

Et Hélio se marre, tandis qu'Eren relève la tête et observe la face rougeâtre du bonhomme devant lui faire des grimaces et se tordre dans tous les sens.

- Allez, supplie-moi. Et sache que plus tu demanderas fort, plus je frapperai fort, c'est aussi simple que ça… Je sais que tu n'as qu'une envie Eren : être violenté par plus puissant, obéir à quelqu'un… Tu as ton occasion aujourd'hui et maintenant.

Eren frisonne, il ne sait pas bien si ce type raconte n'importe quoi ou si quelque chose de vrai se cache dans ses propos. Mais pourquoi Eren voudrait qu'on lui fasse du mal ? … ça n'a aucun sens, non ?

- Alors, s'il vous plaît… frappez-moi…

Hélio sourit, puis vient déposer sa main, doucement sur la joue d'Eren. Le jeune soldat peut sentir les doigts moites de son tuteur sur sa joue. Pourquoi ce contact d'un coup le trouble ? Eren vient de fermer les yeux, et là, alors qu'il essaie de se concentrer sur autre chose, d'oublier ces horreurs, le visage du capitaine apparaît. Ou plutôt, le capitaine a remplacé un court moment Hélio debout devant lui.

- Frappez-moi plus fort, je vous en prie ! Demande Eren en haussant légèrement le ton.

Hélio donne alors une petite claque sur la joue gauche d'Eren.

Le capitaine vient de le frapper, et il porte un petit sourire en coin que Jaeger connaît si bien… Son regard l'électrise.

- Allez ! S'écrie Eren, frappez moi bons sang ! Frappez !

Claque sur son visage. Forte au point de lui faire lâcher une plainte aiguë et que sa tête ne retombe comme celle d'une vieille poupée toute cassée.

- J'ai dit plus fort ! Continue Eren, envouté.

- Tu vois que tu rentres dans le jeu… hein ? S'amuse Hélio.

Et il vient frapper de nouveau, aussi fort que son bras le lui permet la joue d'Eren.

- Encore !

- Encore !

- Je vous en supplie encore !

- _Frappez –moi !_

Du sang commence à doucement dégouliner depuis la bouche entrouverte du jeune Jaeger sur le banc et les pierres poussiéreuses.

- Bien… Je crois que tu as compris que j'étais bien ton maître ici…

- Haha… C'est moi ton maître… Murmure Eren.

- Hein ? Qu'es-ce que tu as dis ? Demande Hélio qui na vraisemblablement pas entendu ce qu'il disait.

- … Je veux voir le capitaine…

- Pas maintenant, peut-être après que Jean n'ai fait sa première sortie…

- Hein ?

- Reste là, il faut que je te nettoie tout ça…

* * *

Et Hélio s'éloigne un peu, tandis qu'Eren réfléchit un instant à ce qui vient de se passer. Sa joue le brûle, mais quelque part, il se sent d'un coup réveillé, au combien réveillé et prêt à n'importe quoi. Plus puissant même.

Mais comment a-t-il pu se laisser embarquer là dedans ? Il était comme transporté… Et un instant il jurait qu'il aimait ce que le cap… ce qu'Hélio lui faisait.

Il avale sa salive, perdu, alors qu'Hélio revient, portant un grand verre d'eau et un petit tissu blanc qu'il humidifie un peu. Puis, il approche la douce blancheur sur la bouche du jeune soldat et l'applique à plusieurs reprises sur la zone endolorie.

- Tu es un bon garçon Eren…

Et le tissu vient s'insinuer dans sa bouche, naturellement. Eren ferme les yeux, sentant l'humidité se frotter à sa langue et aspirer le sang de son palais. Il pourrait presque sentir les mains puissantes et fines de Lévi se poser sur son crâne.

Eren ouvre doucement les yeux et soupire.

Il va devenir fou.

Fou...

Hélio retire le mouchoir imbibé du sang d'Eren et le range soigneusement dans une de ses poches.

- Quand tu nous obéiras complètement, tu seras en or Eren, en or… dit Hélio, soudain apaisé et décontracté.

- Jean… prononce tant bien que mal Eren. Jean…

- Oui, oui, Jean va pouvoir faire ses preuves. C'est un élément qui obéit sans poser de questions il paraît. Tarik l'appelle tête de cheval, haha… Tu as envie de le voir à l'œuvre ?

- … Qu'est-ce chi… va faire ?

Hélio lance un regard plein de pitié à son élève :

- Il va avoir l'honneur de rencontrer un Nécros avant toi… Parce qu'il a été bien obéissant, lui…

Puis il enlève délicatement les chaînes à Eren et frotte un moment ses doigts poudrés de crasse, tous rugueux, et passe avec ennui sa main dans ses courts cheveux gris.

- Tu voulais voir le capitaine Lévi, hein ?

Eren acquisse, retenant un sourire.

De sa bouche partent quelques filets de sang à présent séchés.

La lumière rougeâtre qui les baigne dans la salle se métamorphose en une lente progression vers un coin plus gris, poussiéreux, caché derrière barriques et tonneaux, sous les fondations principales, vers les cachots.

* * *

_Écouter : Resident Evil Remake Soundtrack "Dinning Room"_

Mikasa est allongée à son lit, à moitié réveillée, à moitié dans les vapes. Depuis un petit bout de temps, elle peut entendre craquer le parquet de sa petite chambre. Cela ne s'arrête plus maintenant. Comme si quelqu'un marchait petit à petit vers elle et que jamais cette ombre, cette personne n'était visible.

Elle doit faire avec, oublier cette présence qui la suit dans les moindres recoins de la pièce où elle se recluse et penser à autre chose.

Toutes ces aspirations sont tournées vers Eren et Armin. Depuis quelle ne sort plus de là, elle a commencé à redouter sa rencontre avec Jaeger. Plus elle y pense, plus elle veut le voir, mais pourrait-elle faire semblant de ne plus être son amie ? Si Hélio ou Tarik était encore avec lui, les surveillant, leur ordonnant de faire la comédie. Elle ne supporte pas ça, ne comprend pas comment Armin peut encore tenir. Elle voudrait serrer Eren contre elle, aussi fort qu'elle le pourrait. Elle veut sentir son cœur battre contre le sien.

Bientôt, une petite voix perchée interrompt ses rêveries et Mikasa ouvre péniblement la porte, sachant bien qui se trouve actuellement derrière.

- Allez, dépêche-toi !

Un monstre à la face de gros bébé joufflu et rougeaud éructe dans la pièce et la bouscule, déposant un grand plateau sur un tabouret près d'elle. Il crache par-terre, puis lui sourit avec ses quelques chicots qui tiennent à peine :

- Eh l'amie… Tarik m'a officiellement chargé de m'occuper de ta jolie bouille, haha… J'suis Coco s't'avais pas r'marqué.

Son petit rire gras est insupportable, Mikasa voudrait se boucher les oreilles, fuir, retourner loin, très loin dans la passé pour le fuir mais ce rire là continue.

- … Comment va Eren ? Demande-t-elle alors.

- Hein ? J'sais pas moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'en saurais alors, pis j'ai pas qu'ça à faire d'épier les gens moi…

- Laissez-moi alors, et Mikasa se détourna de sa face orangée.

Mais l'autre n'avait visiblement pas l'intension de se sauver tout se suite. Il empoigne l'avant bras de la jeune femme et l'entraine vers lui avec une force colossale, quitte à tordre la main à Mikasa :

- Eh ! J'en ai pas finis parbleu ! Tarik a dit que ça fallait que ça cesse tous tes caprices ! Alors tu vas me faire plaisir, et tu vas aller t'entraîner avec moi dehors ! Faudrait p'têtre mériter ta croute un moment !

Mikasa fait la moue, voulant oublier les doigts graisseux du type sur sa manche. Elle se dégage non sans peine de son étreinte et parle, gorge serrée :

- Je me suis déjà assez entraînée avant…

- Eh… Tarik veux que tu sois apte à résister aux fumée ou j'sais pas quoi ! C'est pas moi qui décide, sauf si tu commences à me les bouffer !

- …

Silence, Mikasa soupire, puis finit par accepter de suivre son nouveau tuteur.

- C'est bient, alors suis-moi donc, et surtout... chuuuut !

Dans le petit jardin inférieur, puis dans la chapelle, pour enfin sortir dans la nuit qui naît dehors. Alors que les couleurs défilent devant leurs yeux, Mikasa sent clairement des ombres planer autour d'elle, dangereusement.

- Où est-ce que nous allons ?

- Hehehe…

Coco lui sourit encore, rit et crache à nouveau sur l'herbe bleu métallique, la petite lune vient éclairer son dos qui est une repoussante peau écorchée, décharnée, sorte de vielle toile de nylon toute clapoteuse. On peut voir aussi par endroit de larges traînées rouges, comme des coups de fouet.

Mikasa n'ose pas imaginer quelles horreurs ces gens ont pu s'infliger dans cet endroit, et prie pour ne pas connaître le même destin.

- On va dans un coin qu'j'aime bien… T'as intérêt à pas faire de bruit ! Pas de cri ! Hein ?

- Oui, oui…

Et bientôt, Coco le conduit à l'entrée d'une épaisse et bien affutée grille en fer, toute oxydée et moisie par le climat humide de la région, entourant un vaste champs baigné d'une lumière irréelle de lune blanche, parsemé d'ombres menaçantes que les pins argentés projettent sur la tourbe. Alors, entre deux grosses pierres moussues, Mikasa voit défiler une série de petites stèles grises qui la font frissonner.

Un cimetière.

* * *

L'après-midi passe comme tous les autres : de la façon la plus lente et étirée possible. Heureusement, Lévi peut voir la lune se lever doucement depuis sa cellule.

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six…

Lévi compte sur ses doigts le restant de la patrouille.

Il n'a pas eu de nouvelles de ses soldats depuis une petite semaine maintenant et son ventre crie famine. Pétra l'a mis pour un moment à la diète. Seuls quelques bols d'eau douteuse sont déposés devant lui de temps à autre.

Au sol crasseux, il peut se voir, la mine noire, épuisée, charbonnée, visage de mort dans une petite flaque d'eau. Des gouttes tombent à intervalle régulier du plafond au dessus de sa tête et rythme ses journées – il a même tenté de les compter pendant toute une journée une fois.

Dans l'ombre en face de lui, sa tortionnaire, Pétra, qui s'est évertuée à le briser dès qu'il tentait une échappée.

Ça, c'était les premiers jours.

Ensuite, il s'est calmé, progressivement, il est devenu « un chien », « un esclave », « un rebus » comme dirait Pétra en souriant, et il est normal de se faire frapper maintenant, dès que son attitude était jugée mauvaise.

Aujourd'hui, presque tout est prétexte à le frapper, mais il s'en fiche. La douleur physique ne lui fait plus grand-chose. Il a beau se regarder dans le miroir aqueux, Lévi ne trouve pas qu'il a été si amoché que ça. Il tiendra. Tant que les autres le font aussi.

* * *

Et la porte des cachots s'ouvre, laissant entrer une faible lumière jaunâtre d'où sortent deux individus en longs manteaux noirs (manteau que Lévi n'a jamais accepté de mettre) qui avancent rapidement vers Pétra. Cette dernière est vite écartée au profil d'Hélio qui vient vers lui, souriant.-

- Eh ! ne me l'abîmez pas surtout ! Lance Pétra, en partant plus loin.

- Pas de soucis, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça… dit doucement Hélio, s'approchant, intrigué par la phénomène Lévi.

En arrière, se tient encore tranquille une figure que le capitaine a tout de suite reconnue.

- Eren ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ils t'ont laissé me... voir ? Encore ? Demande d'une voix cassée le capitaine.

- Oui, et je vais vous laisser dix minutes parce qu'Eren a été très bien aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Interrompt Hélio.

Jaeger acquisse et dévoile bientôt entièrement son visage au détenu, qui pâlît à vie d'œil. Eren est en effet dans un bien meilleur état qu'auparavant.

Hélio s'éloigne d'eux et sort même de la cellule, les laissant seuls. Eren n'y croit même plus, inespéré.

Eren… Murmure Lévi, souffrant en tentant de se relever.

Attends, ne bouge pas… Et Eren se colle aux barreaux de la grande cage.

- … Tu pètes la forme on dirait…

- Je…

Eren ne peut s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

- J'ai le droit à quelques privilèges… Armin a raison, il faut juste jouer leur jeu et on pourra partir…

- Et après ? Demande doucement Lévi.

- Après ?

- Oui… Si tu arrives à sortir d'ici, qu'est-ce que tu feras ? Lévi s'approche de la grille lui aussi.

- On sera tous sauvé ! Et on retournera en ville ! Prévenir les autres !

- Qui prévenir… hein ?

Eren ne comprend plus.

- Mais… comment ça ? Erwin, des personnes importantes…

Lévi fait la moue, songeur, il attrape les barres d'acier avec ses mains osseuses.

- Tu devrais surtout te cacher et ne rien dire à personne…

- …

- Personne ne sait si des gens là-bas font aussi partis de l'Hydre.

- Non…

- On ne peut pas en être certain, mais…

- Non ! C'est impossible !

- Réfléchis, Zoé est déjà des leurs… Il fallait bien quelqu'un en ville pour sélectionner les… potentielles victimes… Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit la seule…

Eren baisse sa petite tête et réfléchit, absent.

- Tu veux dire qu'on se bat pour rien ?

- Non… Je ne dis pas ça… Juste que tout est contre nous pour le moment…

- Si tu leur obéissais Lévi, tu pourrais être accepté et ils te laisseraient sortir !

- Ah… Lévi rit un moment. Si tu crois que c'est aussi simple… C'est Pétra qui décide de mon sort, elle seule.

- Et Tarik !

- Je le vois très peu. Pétra a visiblement envie de s'amuser.

Eren sent son corps défaillir, il perd ses moyens :

- Comment ils peuvent faire ça ? Ils n'ont pas le droit de retenir quelqu'un !

- Ça ne sert à rien de crier…

- Je ne comprends plus rien, murmure Eren, larmes aux yeux. On s'est retrouvé ici d'un coup…

- A mon avis… tout a été calculé pour que l'on vienne là… dit pensivement Lévi.

- Comment ça... ?

- A l'est, toujours à l'est… Et avec Zoé qui observait nos mouvements à quelques lieux, ils pouvaient monter une embuscade et nous attraper quand ils voulaient.

- Tu veux dire que… On a été envoyé juste à l'est pour se faire prendre ? Eren ouvre grand ses yeux.

- Probablement, que le but de la mission… c'était de nous conduire ici, tout simplement…

Eren ferme les yeux, ses larmes coulent abondamment.

- Notre mission, c'était ça ? Ce qu'on vit en ce moment ?

- …

- Mais en ville ils vont s'inquiéter ! Ils vont nous chercher, non ? Continue Eren.

- Le temps qu'ils viennent ici…

- Et si on ne revenait pas… ? S'inquiète Jaeger.

- On va se sortir de là… dit doucement Lévi, tentant de calmer Eren. Mais il faut que tu trouves un moyen de me sortir d'ici…

- Oui ! Répond avec difficulté l'autre, dépassé.

- Ressaisis-toi et raconte-moi… Comment ça se passe plus haut… Cette folle de Pétra… ne me dit rien.

Eren pause, ne sachant par où commencer, puis :

- Annie est morte ce matin.

Le regard de Lévi s'assombrit, il rage intérieurement. Entre eux deux passe un courant, glacé.

- Comment ?

- Tarik l'a tué… Sous nos yeux…

- … Cette fille était un bon élément, elle réfléchissait, elle, avant d'agir… Murmure Lévi.

- Jean va bientôt passer une sorte d'épreuve ou je ne sais quoi… Une expérience pour eux.

- Surveille-le, demande à l'assister alors, répond Lévi, visiblement inquiet. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoi que se soit… à un autre gars de l'équipe…

- Entendu, enchaîne Eren.

* * *

_Ecouter : __Luchino Visconti "L'Innocente" (1976) - end credits_

La main de Lévi se tend alors, il essaie de saisir la manche du jeune soldat, sans succès. Eren prend alors la main du capitaine, le rapproche en le tirant et murmure :

- Pourquoi tu me regardais ?… Répond-moi…

Lévi reste muet, les yeux mi-clos, son visage à une dizaine de centimètres de celui de l'autre homme.

- Pourquoi tu me regardais tout le temps pendant qu'on marchait… ? Articule Eren, serrant plus fort le poignet de son supérieur.

- … Tu…

- Quoi ?

- Tu es intér…essant, bégaie Lévi.

- Pourquoi moi ? Insiste Eren, à bout.

- Parce que tu es… différent, qu'est-ce que tu veux… ?

Lévi est collé contre les barreaux, lentement, le bras droit d'Eren vient faire le tour de son dos, caressant son épine dorsale, provoquant frissons sur frisson. Il soupire longuement, se laissant aller, l'œil flou.

Leurs bouches sont toutes proches, de fines vapeurs blanches s'en échappent constamment et voguent dans l'air froid de la salle, d'une entre à l'autre.

- Mais…

Lévi s'éloigne, alors qu'Eren tentait de se rapprocher encore.

- Lévi…

- On ne peut pas faire ça… Je ne peux pas…

- Pourquoi ? Jaeger semble perdu, plus que jamais.

- Je ne t'aime pas Eren… Tu te goures sérieusement si tu le penses…

- Que…

- Je suis juste… Lévi calme sa respiration. Je suis juste, fasciné…

- ... ?

Lévi hausse ses épaules, regard triste :

- Tu me fascines comme une rareté… me fascinerait… Et Armin…

- Quoi ? Armin… ? C'est quoi ces histoires… ?

- Il…

- Lévi ! Arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis-moi ! Ordonne Eren… Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là ?

La porte s'ouvre lourdement et Hélio, suivit de près par la petite Pétra – visiblement courroucée – entre et descend les quelques marches.

* * *

- Armin a besoin d'un autre doudou…

Et Hélio empoigne Eren par l'épaule, le tirant vers lui :

- Allez les deux amoureux, on vous sépare, s'amuse-t-il.

- Eh ! Lévi, qu'est-ce qu'il a Armin ? S'écrie Eren, vacillant vers la porte d'entrée.

Mais Lévi fait un signe d'au revoir et il se pose au sol, exténué.

Eren regarde encore un moment, l'œil vidé, son capitaine sombrer dans les ténèbres du sous-sols et il parvient au sommet de l'escalier.

- Allez, que j'ai pas à te traîner, viens avec moi…

- Mais…

- Tu as eu ce que tu voulais non ?

- Oui… fait Eren, lascif.

- Alors tu vas aller méditer un instant, et ensuite on ira dans le jardin pour ta leçon du soir, d'accord.

- Oui… fait doucement Eren.

Par les petites fenêtres sales, le ciel étoilé s'emplit de larges volutes rosées qui se colorent vertes quand elles passent sur les forêts environnantes. L'éclat de la lune se fait encore plus brillant qu'à l'accoutumée, comme si quelque chose restait à révéler.

Eren tremble, s'asseyant dans la grande chapelle, face à l'autel.

- Hélio, on ne pourrait pas rester ici toute la nuit ? Demande Jaeger, à mi-voix.

L'autre réfléchit et finit par sourire :

- Ce n'est pas idiot… Je suis crevé moi aussi…

- Et on sera sur place pour l'épreuve de Jean.

- Ce n'est pas une épreuve, remarque son supérieur. C'est un expérience, des plus importantes…

Eren attends quelques secondes, fermant les yeux, revoyant le visage de Lévi, collé aux barreaux, tête en sale état, mais toujours la corps prêt pour se relever.

Eren voudrait être aussi fort.

Aussi, les mots de son capitaine lui reviennent et il ouvre les yeux à nouveau. La lumière violacée de la chapelle se fond sur l'hydre à trois têtes qui semble plus menaçant que jamais.

- Une expérience ?

- Oui… Jean va approcher un Nécros. Il y aurait un dans le coin en ce moment, près d'une petite rivière au nord.

- Vous pensez… que je pourrais participer ?

- Ça… Ce n'est pas moi qui décide, rétorque amèrement Hélio.

Silence.

- Vous aimeriez bien ? Demande Eren.

Le vieil homme lui lance un regard intrigué.

Depuis quand Eren est à l'aise avec lui ? On dirait qu'il ne le craint plus du tout. Est-ce une mauvaise chose ?

- Oui… diable que j'aimerais bien… mais il semble que Tarik soit une vraie tête de mule, comme toi… haha…

Eren fronce les sourcils, pensif.

Hélio ne semble pas apprécier sa position dans le culte à l'heure qu'il est.

Peut-être que… il pourrait jouer de ce détail…

- Et…

- Je te rappelle que tu l'as voulu cette méditation Eren, donc ferme les yeux et on se tait jusqu'au lever du soleil.

Eren s'exécute, esquissant un très léger sourire.

Demain, à sept heures, Jean rencontrera son premier Nécros…

* * *

La porte du cachot se ferme lourdement.

Claquement métallique.

Et l'épée que Lévi connaît oh trop bien vient titiller les barreaux de la cage.

Pétra vient déjà vers lui et observe avec attention les moindres recoins de la prison, inspectant l'endroit pour voir si rien de suspect ne s'y trouve (ce type pourrait très bien l'attaquer et la tuer avec la moindre petite brindille assez affutée, dangereux comme il est – restons sur nos gardes). Puis elle baille mollement et fait entrer et ressortir la lame de son épée dans la prison :

- Eh, Lévi, tu viens un peu par ici pour notre petit jeu du soir ? Demande-t-elle sur les nerfs.

Lévi reste impassible, couché au sol, il ne bouge plus.

En général, si Pétra voit que son prisonnier est faible, voire incapable de bouger, elle le laisse tranquille.

- Je sais que tu joues la comédie Lévi ! Ne fais pas de manière et viens un peu par ici !

- Non…

- Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?

Silence.

- Déjà qu'on me pique mon Lévi, qu'on m'empêche de rester ici quand il voit son crétin d'ami ; sale journée ! Et ce guignol d'Hélio qui raconte ses histoires ! J'ai bien droit à un peu de réconfort, non ? J'ai pas droit ?

- Va t'amuser à autre chose…

- Lévi… ne me parle pas comme ça !

- Viens, je t'attends !

Et Lévi se mets sur ses deux jambes, se redresse, mine grave et sereine. Pétra recule d'instinct.

- Toi…

- Tu vois, tu peux pas rivaliser avec moi… Je te fais peur, même derrière une grille.

- Ta gueule ! Depuis quand tu peux te lever ? T'avais pas les pieds défoncés l'autre fois… ?

Lévi sourit faiblement.

- Tu pourras me faire ce que tu veux Pétra, je me relèverai toujours…

- Je vais te couper les jambes, te crucifier au mur sale déchet, peste-elle…

- Tu ne peux pas me tuer… C'est la seule chose que tu ne puisses pas faire, glisse l'autre.

- Ah oui ? Mais tu ne sers à rien mon pauvre ! A rien du tout… Si Tarik m'autorise à te garder, c'est juste pour que je m'amuse un peu, s'écrie la fille.

- Ah oui ?

Lévi, prit de vertiges, s'assieds le plus naturellement possible sur le sol gris de pierre et s'appuie sur ses doigts frigorifiés.

- Je n'en serais pas si sûr à ta place…

- …

- Tarik ne dis pas tout à ses proches alliés.

- Tais-toi un peu, tu me répugne.

Et Pétra s'en va comme tune tornade, fermant la porte du cachot avec violence.

Lévi sourit.

Au moins, il aura échappé au supplice cette nuit-ci.

Et il retire un de ses cheveux délicatement, le fourrant dans sa poche.

Combien de temps est-il resté ici ?

Il ne compte même plus, une sorte de douce habitude l'a pris. La lune au dessus de lui était en train d'atteindre son point culminant, dévoilant une région morne et marécageuse à l'est du grand bâtiment.

L'espoir encore bien présent, rien qu'un petit espoir d'un jour s'évader d'ici le saisit.

* * *

Alors qu'Eren regagne avec son maître le petit dortoir qu'il connaît si bien (Hélio s'est endormi et Eren a dû le réveiller - finalement, dit Hélio, dormons!), ils passent le temps d'un petit détour bienvenu par la cour et le jardin intérieur coloré d'un bleu ténèbres. Au centre, près de la petite fontaine à têtes d'hydre, se tient debout la figure fine et tendue de Tarik, les mains jointes ans un signe de méditation.

Se retournant, il interpelle Eren, fait signe à Hélio de s'en aller.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Oui, attends le dans sa chambre, va donc Hélio…

- Bien, alors à demain…

Puis le tuteur aux cheveux grisonnant s'éclipse rapidement sous les feuillages immaculés de perles transparentes et Tarik invite Eren à le rejoindre en face de la fontaine, chacun d'un côté de l'onde qui jaillit d'une bouche mythique. Visiblement, le maître du culte a l'air serein, presque heureux :

- Belle soirée n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il tranquillement.

- … Oui.

Eren a gardé la chaleur de Lévi contre lui, encore perdu. Il lui semble que Tarik est aussi légèrement incandescent, comme une petite lanterne dans la froide nuit.

- Dites… vous pensez que je pourrais assister Jean demain ?

- … Ah ? Tu le souhaites vraiment ?

- Oui, répond Eren assuré.

Dans ce cas, j'en parlerai à Zoé. Tu devrais pouvoir le rejoindre après les premières minutes…

Eren sourit un peu :

- C'est dangereux ?

- … Tout dépend de lui. De nombreuses personnes sont encore envie après avoir rencontré ces titans là. Les Nécros ne sont pas dangereux en eux-même.

- C'est vous qui le dites… ou vous en êtes tous sûrs ici ?

- Haha… Nous ne sommes pas encore sûr du danger qu'ils peuvent représenter mon cher… Mais il est clair que quelque chose joue sur l'esprit des gens en ces terres…

- Et les rend fous, complète Eren, revoyant Annie, fondue dans la brume et riant, dansant.

- Mais les Nécros, très cher, ne sont peut-être pas les fautifs dans l'histoire… Tu devrais t'en rendre compte un jour ou l'autre.

Alors que Tarik donne des signes de se retirer, Eren s'approche de lui en contournant la fontaine :

- Libérez les autres !

- Comment ?

- Je sais que c'est moi qui vous intéresse ! Alors libérez les autres et je suis à vous ! Continue Eren.

- Mon pauvre, ça ne marche pas comme ça ici… Nous avons besoin de recrues comme Armin ou Mikasa – même si cette dernière ne fait pas grand-chose ces derniers temps…

Eren agrippe la manche noire de Tarik :

- Mais à quoi ça vous sert ? De garder Lévi et de le faire souffrir comme ça ? Hein ?

- Ah… Lévi… ?

Un petit sourire apparaît sur le visage blafard de tarik.

La lune choisit ce moment pour l'éclairer théâtralement, la blancheur de la vérité impie résonne sur ses yeux encre.

- Lévi est le bouc émissaire de cette histoire… Plus il souffrira, plus tu seras à même de te libérer…

Puis il s'éloigne.

Eren reste interdit.

- Quoi ?

- Bah…

Tarik se retourne vers lui, toujours souriant :

- Un titan endormi, il faut bien le stimuler un peu pour qu'il se réveille…

* * *

_FIN DU DIXIÈME CHAPITRE_


End file.
